Champion of the Goddess
by Fanatical2
Summary: What begins as a bet and one night stand turns into something profound. Retitled from "Keesha" Chapter 33 up! REPOSTED CHAPTER 29. ReidOC adult language/innuendos/graphic sex
1. Chapter 1

**Keesha**

**This takes place after the events of "A Moment of Magic." **

**I will be changing the title, once I get a good idea of how this story is progressing. **

**There is plenty of explicit language in here. The Most Important detail as someone pointed out that I forgot in the first story, is in here. Its very suggestive. But I am unsure if it should be rated M or MA. Someone let me know. **

**Anyway, I wanted to write showing another side of Reid. Judging from his personality in the movie, he is a hot head, but he is very loyal and protective of his friends. I wanted to write a story to showcase that angle of him. **

**What begins as a bet and one night stand in the heat of misguided passion and unburied desires, turns into something deeper and profound for both of them. **

**Now, lets just hope I can stay on course and keep that goal firmly in mind as I write. But If I strayed, please let me know. **

**I DON'T OWN THE COVENANT NOR ITS CHARACTERS-I RECEIVE NO MONEY FOR THIS, ****AND NOR WAS I PAID TO WRITE THIS**

**CHAPTER 1: AN UNFORGETTABLE MEMORY!**

**Keesha laced her hands behind her head. She stared up at the ceiling. The events of several nights ago playing in her mind. **

"_**When I win. I'm going to fill you with my sweet cream!" **_

**For a moment, his words turned over in her head. Her friend Shauna had been shocked when he had said them And so had she. No offer of money, he just wanted to get laid. And she, ever attracted to men who could provide her with something more than, buy her a drink, discuss their lives-career, and politics with the "man", had taken up his challenge without even thinking. He had sparked something deep within her. **

**That was one of the underlying reason she often turned to men outside of her own. There were no demands placed on her about the future. And they often had more to teach her about the larger world since they were so much a part of it. Keesha was hungry for knowledge. And anyone who could teach her anything, she clung to. The only thing her own people had taught her was a past full of pain, anger and a history marked with hatred. **

**She had made one attempt to try and see more of her people then what the newspapers reported. More than what went on in her own neighborhood. She eventually came across articles, emails and other internet items about people who traveled, who wrote SciFi, who did other things not related to Basketball or Rap music. But no one in her world wanted to hear about it let alone know. **

**The final straw, being a nasty scene with an abusive boyfriend and she simply left to forge her own world. **

**Her first foray into the new, was experimenting with different spiritual paths and music. Wiccan, Satanism, Pagan, Goth, Punk. These were her first set of friends. And they welcomed her. Even when she turned on some of them, getting ghetto when the past started catching up to her. But they didn't push her away. Some did. And whenever one did, another stepped up to catch her. **

**At some point, she began running into people from her old world, that was into the same scene. And they helped her with her anger. They refused to let her drown in the history that was killing their people. Eventually, the last vestiges of her past faded away. Or so she had thought!**

**She learned things about herself on her journey. She was a bit of a hot head. She loved a challenge. And some of her sassiness, helped her get through some difficult times. It gave her the strength to create her own world. A world she could enjoy, relax in. A world that even made her money. Money that enabled her to afford a better apartment. **

**And an expensive beamer. **

**But every now and then. A bit of the past would trickle in. Something from her life that would not stay hidden. Occasionally, she would run into people who were not so progressive. Sometimes they were her own kind and other times they were not. But neither side, was tolerant of a personality that was so emotional, forth right, intelligent, willful and clearly non-Christian. **

**It angered her. But at least she had a way to deal with it now. She had called upon her new spiritual teachings to help her overcome it. She defeated the past, but it left a bitter taste in her mouth. But she knew that if she dwelled on it to long, her past would return, fueled by the ghost of a memory. And Keesha would not allow that. **

**Meeting her new friends, fiesty Shauna and calm Mei, helped her shut out the outside world. **

**Mei was average height with a petite frame. She was quiet but very sharp. She missed nothing. And if she had something to say, or if she saw a wrong. She would right it. She was full of wisdom. She was the balancing force between Keesha and Shauna. But she was not meek as many people thought. Heaven help you if pricked her the wrong way. She could turn into a Shauna with Keesha's mouth in a moment. And a Bruce Lee too, Keesha reminded herself, if a man didn't take the hint. Mei hated people who associated that with her Asian heritage, but even Mei understood the necessity of self-defense. **

**Mei was careful not to get into fights, but she was never afraid to whup ass, if she had too. **

**Shauna was a beautiful woman. She reminded Keesha of a Goddess. Her long flowing, red hair, her curvy sexy physique. She was comfortable anywhere. She could walk into a club crowded with Keesha's own people and strike up a conversation in a minute, and having them nodding their heads to her in respect or well...Shauna also took hers dark as well as light. **

**But Shauna didn't care, she once said that men were all the same. They were not to be trusted. You had sex with them and let them go. And then Shauna would grin and say that it was false about black men. And, she was Christian. **

**She also had a temper. And Keesha learned that Shauna was very loyal to those she trusted. **

**THIS NEXT SCENT HAS SOME NASTY RACIAL SLURS. PLEASE DO NOT BE OFFENDED. ITS PART OF THE PLOT.**

**Keesha had been in the store that day, picking up some supplies. Mei and Shauna were with her but they went off to look at the magazines. _"Hey Black bitch!"_ Keesha had ignored the comment. Something years ago, would have made her see red. "_You deaf! I'm talking to you!" _Keesha had turned to see a man, standing there. She could see the hate in the man's eyes. It was rolling off of him in waves. It had sent a shudder through her. She had never encountered someone with so much malignance before. _"Where's your white whore?!!" _**

**For the first time in her life, Keesha remembered being scared. All thoughts of going into ghetto mode faltered as fear crept through her heart. The man stepped forward. The heat of his anger touching her and made her visibly wince as if she had been standing to close to a fire. Keesha's mind went blank and a prayer to the Goddess rolled through her mind. **

**Out of the corner of her left side, she caught a flash of red. It streaked past her like flames. She heard a crunching sound. A loud cry of pain and then a thud. The next thing she knew, the man was on the floor. His mouth open in shock. His hand covering his nose. _"You bitch! You broke my nose!" _Shauna had her fist bawled up and standing over him. Her green eyes flashing. Her long hair hanging over past her slender but muscular shoulders like a lion's mane. **

**He made to get up. _"She broke your nose. I'll try for your neck!" _Mei had joined the fight. She was coming from the other side. Her feet stepping into a fighting stance as she approached. **

**The cops had not been understanding. They had the same attitude as the man lying on the floor. But a witness had corroborated the girls story. Strangely enough, the comment that Mei had made, had somehow never made it into their police report. The security tape mysteriously disappearing. Keesha would never forget the hate on his face and it bothered her. Her past threatened to return. **

**Her friends had tried to comfort her. Keesha had been embarrassed that she had been so helpless. Her body had simply locked up on her. But to her credit, her friends didn't go into that, Oprah Winfrey-Dr.Phil-Girlfriend mode- you need to be self-empowered and other crap. They simply understood. **

**Overtime, she had pushed the memory from her mind. But the incident left an echo in her heart that she couldn't erase. Her old self was slipping away. She didn't like what was left. The old hatred from her past. **

**Her friends tried to help her regain some of her former self. They kept telling her that some people just look for anything to feed their hate. She had to let it go. She understood that, but in quiet moments, it kept replaying in her mind. **

**Keesha decided that what she needed was a fresh start. And one day, an old contact of hers called her about an opportunity to open up her business in Ipswich. **

**She accepted. Strangely enough, in a town full of Old New England money, she thrived. She even felt accepted there. The town was very peaceful. The population mildly progressive. They still clung to some of their old roots, but their past didn't have a strangle hold on them the way it did in other places. **

**The energy in the area was calm yet full of the fire of commerce and energy of the young. It was home to a thriving population of young people. All Harvard wannabe types, with daddy's money or scholarships from public schools, who thought nothing better but drive in their expensive Hummers, Beamers, a Ducati or two and party in some place near a series of cliffs called the Dells. No sixties radical types here, whining and complaining that Daddy was materialistic or didn't show any love or made too much money. No, these were the children of the new generation; High Achievers, aggressive, competitive, beautiful, and materialistic. Ideal customers for her business. **

**Peace was slowly returning to her heart. The animosity of the past was beginning to retreat. But something was still missing. **

**Keesha sighed wistfully as she recalled their little adventure several nights ago. **

**A boy, near 18 years, challenged her to a race. And not for money mind you, but to give it to her. **

**She remembered the look on his face as he made the bet. He had a young face, but without the soft or pudginess associated with the shy, awkward types. His was firm with determination and a grown man's confidence. The eyes were lazy, slightly cocky but a kind of clear eyed intelligence. The kind that saw through people. **

**She once looked at people like that. **

**And his touch! Keesha felt her skin warm at the memory of the evening as he claimed his bet. **

**There wasn't anything clumsy about his touch. He knew how to ignite a woman's passions. Unlike so many of the other men before her, who were as old if not older than she, they touched her like some blind cave man, if they offered foreplay at all. **

**Her own body tingled at the memory of his kiss. Hot and demanding, with an underlying taste of sweet. Lips at her throat, gently nibbling and eventually turning to bite marks, as he had buried, his rather thick rod into her, she reminded herself with a delightful grin. **

**He had spent the first part of it, just running his hands over her skin. It was like being brushed with a feather. She remembered the shivers of warmth that rippled through her. Her skin feeling like it was on fire. The moans she had made in his finger tips wake, **

**The soft fabric of his fingerless gloves, fondling her plump breasts, slipping between her thighs to drive her insane with his fingers. His tongue trailing downwards, burying his face between her legs. Her back arching while he lapped at her, making her twitch and moan underneath his expert tongue. **

**She had remembered the initial penetration. The thrust had been sharp, and Keesha had let out a short cry of pain, her nails digging into a backside that was corded with lean muscle, her body clenching at the intrusion, as if it had been her first time. He was gazing at her for a moment, eyes black as night, and looking not like a predator savoring his prey or claiming his prize, but with concern as if he had hurt her. **

**But when he had settled into her. The rhythm had been slow, deep. No man had ever made her feel like that before. **

**Keesha remembered feeling tears springing to her eyes. A sense of happiness had touched at her heart. She actually saw her past evaporate under his touch. **

**She had felt the tickling at her head again. And at that moment, she knew that Reid had seen her past. That he had felt the pain that it had caused her. **

**And then he whispered something to her that she would never forget as he pressed himself fully against her. His lips melting with hers. Kissing at her tears and muzzling her throat as he forced himself deeper,** **eliciting a cry from her that was half pain and half exultation of pleasure. _"Ssh baby girl. Reid will make it all better. I won't let you hurt again. You're safe in Ipswich. Reid will protect you." _**

**The voice that had spoke to her was ageless, alien. The trees began to sway as if it had come from all around her instead of his sweet lips. It rippled through her with the force of a tornado. And with it, she could feel her heart healing again. She felt safe. She believed that Reid meant it when he declared he would protect her. **

**Confidence returned to her. They switched positions and she had found herself riding him. Her cries growing louder and louder. Her back arching as she rocked and grinded against his hips. Strong hands gripping her thighs. The trees shifting. A cool breeze at her backside. **

**For a moment an image flashed through her mind, drowning out her surroundings. A shadow appeared within her third eye. It was hazy at first, but eventually it began to take shape. Horns began filling her vision. "Welcome to Ipswich. You are mine now!" **

**She could feel him tense up beneath her strong thighs. Her own body shuddering. Reid had pulled himself up. He crushed Keesha against his hard chest. He grabbed her hair and sealed his lips to her hungrily. He gave one final strong thrust and moaned his release into her open mouth. Keesha arched her back sharply and let out a cry that was as energetic as the storm raging around them as his warm seed filled the condom. **

**Then she had collapsed into his warm embrace. The clouds parting. The sky glowing with a faint orange as the sun began its ascent. **

**Then he had led her to the cliff's edge and sat with her. His strong arms wrapped around her. His head resting on her shoulder as they watched the sun come up. She had not expected the night to end like this. **

**Neither of them spoke during the early morning. **

**Later, after leading her back to her friends, he had exacted a promise from her not to say anything about the eyes and that he would contact her. **

**He then showed them how to get out of the woods and back onto the highway. Then he slapped her rear, and smirked playfully at her shocked expression and slipped within the trees. **

**Keesha sighed. Contact her? He didn't even get her phone number? She pushed the thought away. It was what it was. One night. A bet made in an unguarded moment. **

**She still couldn't figure out why she had accepted it. **

**More chapters to come. **

**This was suppose to be a one shot wonder. But the story ended up dictating itself. I have an idea of where I am going with this but its not quite clear yet. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. I look at all criticisms and praises as a way of teaching myself. I am especially concerned with flow and logic. I have always had trouble with that. I forget what I am writing, it often doesn't make sense. Or I get an idea of something and then not know how to progress it. So any thoughts would be helpful. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a short chapter. The other two are on the way. **

**CHAPTER 2:** **REID**

Reid winced as he popped a french fry into his mouth. His wounds from the other night were tapering off. He had managed to avoid most of Caleb's anger. But the remaining soreness reminded him he needed to be a little quicker. But it was the lecturing afterwards that caused the most pain. He had been crumpled on the floor, his room looking like a tornado went through it and Caleb hovering over him and yelling at him.

"_Reid damn you! I didn't get a wink of sleep because of you! I got detention because I fell asleep in class...You nearly got those women killed! You almost broke Tyler's truck! The next time I tell you to stop, you stop!...Jesus, did you use a condom? Christ she must have been what? In her Forties?...Oh and how dare you push me out of your mind when I'm talking to you...? _Blah..Blah..Blah...

Actually, she was in her early thirties, Reid estimated. Skin like Chocolate silk, strong thighs which had nearly broken his back, And breasts, plump and firm like an athlete's that filled his hands. And...Now what was her name? Reid searched the little black book of his mind for a name to match the face of the woman, that for some reason he had been unable to just file away in his mental black book, as "older, good lay, sensitive handling."

He had bagged most of the female population of Spenser Academy, but he rarely remembered them. Unless the experience had been exceptionally good which it never was. It was just to satisfy his appetite. Nothing more. Lets face it, Reid was a skilled lover. The girls, even the most eager could never keep up. By the time Reid worked his "Garwin Mojo" on them, they were so overwhelmed from the experience, that they ended up just laying there while Reid finished inside them.

But even so, Reid was always in control of himself. Oh sure, sometimes it was their hair, a pair of legs, that would grab his attention but only just enough to get him interested, after that, it was Reid calling the shots, dictating how he would stalk his prey, take them and end the evening.

But after the party at the Dells. It had been an entirely different matter. Older women were definitely not on the "Items to make Reid hard" list. The older women he knew were his English Teacher, his mother and the women who worked in the various restaurants and shops that were scattered throughout the town. None of them made his loin stir. Let alone make him even consider an evening with them.

And yet, he had pursued an older woman with the veracity of a man who just got out prison.

Like that woman from the movie "Species." She had been driven by something deep inside of her. She didn't understand it, it was just something she had to do. And she would do anything to achieve her goal.

The first time he had laid eyes on her, something inside him ripped up that "Items list." He had found himself "using" without even thinking. Normally, when he used, there was a good reason like someone making him angry or self-defense, but this time it had happened without even him being aware of it. It had surged through him so fiercely that he nearly blew Tyler's engine and damn near killed some innocents in the process.

And then when he had her in his arms he...

"Hi Reid." He was immediately pulled from his thoughts by the voice that sang teasingly to him. His eyes trailed up, curvy, creamy colored thighs. Past the short, plaid regulation skirt, the slender waist, the cleavage pushing through a blouse that school policy dictated had to be at least fastened no less than second from the top and jet black hair that tumbled past her shoulders in waves. Her blue eyes twinkled mischievously at him.

"Oh, Hey there..." For a moment, Reid's mind blanked. His mind rapidly searched through his mental photograph album; full breasts that his hands loved ravaging, legs so tight they squeezed like a snake. And a voice that knew how to say his name. Oh yeah, Amanda. The memory of her distracted him from the soreness in his body. "Hey, Amanda. What's up?" As if he didn't understand the I-want-some-more-of-Reid-God-I-can't-get-enough-of-you-in her eyes.

"Well, my parents will be away this weekend and..." _And I'd like you to come to my house so you can give me some because you give it so good..._" Reid finished in his head. "And, well I'd want to know if you want to hang out? I got that Godsmack CD, you know "IV". We could listen to it and..." _Oh for fuck's sake baby girl!_

"Yeah. I'll be there. Around 8?" She flushed. "8 it is." He said absently. She grinned, twirled on her shoes. Her hair whipping around with the rest of her. Reid felt something stir within him

and then it was gone as Tyler approached.

"Hey Tyler." She said running smack into him. Tyler grinned gently. "Easy there Amanda." He said steadying her with a friendly grip. He righted her and watched her nearly skip down the cafeteria.

"So what's up? I haven't been able to talk to you since the party at the Dells. You've been closed off."

Reid shrugged and popped another fry into his mouth.

"So don't I get any juicy details? Come on, you can't keep this from your brother. It's a guy thing!" Tyler urged stealing one of Reid's fries.

"You know, I hear the school cafeteria buys in bulk quantities. They even have a large kitchen to handle it. So I think they have more fries up there Baby Boy." Reid growled quietly not looking up at him.

Tyler tilted his head back in surprise at Reid's tone. "You're still mad at Caleb?"

Reid ignored him. No, he wasn't mad at Caleb. Caleb was always angry with him for some reason or another.

"Are you in there Reid?" Tyler probed when Reid didn't answer him.

"What's our next class?" Reid said polishing off his plate.

"History."

Reid groaned. Now there was a class worse than Caleb yelling at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, I finished the third Chapter and I'm working on the fourth. ****And whoops, ****another player just attached itself to my story. But as I was writing this, I realized, since this story is writing itself, that it is necessary for what I have in mind. And yes, ****I now know where I am heading with this. So bear with me. I was a little hesitant about writing this Chapter. I was uncomfortable writing about certain subjects in history. So I tried ****to be as gentle as I could. **

**CHAPTER 3: HISTORY CLASS**

"So class, if you could sum up American History. What would be your impressions?" A rich voice boomed throughout the rotunda shaped lecture hall. The students all looked at each other, shifting uncomfortably in their seats. Finally, a voice replied. "Power, War, Oppression." The large man nodded his handsome head. Dark black hair fell past his bald crown, bound into a pony tail that flowed behind shoulders that spanned the width of two fullbacks, with a piece of black leather. "Growth, change, building, industry." A second voice added.

"Excellent." He said with a slight smile. "That's right. This country was created on the energy of growth, progress. It started out with Pilgrims fleeing religious tyranny and grew into something more. Commerce for one. It created the Captain's of Industry. Rail, Oil, Communications, the list is endless. "

"What about conquest?" A voice called out from the back.

"What about it?" The Professor prompted, encouraging the student to finish.

"The lands that were taken, the countless lives slaughtered, the slavery, oppression of other cultures, the destruction of the environment. That's part of American History too." A female pointed out.

"Yeah, listen to our New Age Spiritualist. Save the planet. Women's Rights. " A snotty voice jeered. Snickers broke out.

The teacher quickly sought the room for the voice. His sharp, amber colored eyes locked with a boy. Shoulder length curly hair, and eyes that were haughty and arrogant. _Aaron!_ The Professor reminded himself. But Aaron dropped his head in submission. _Apparently, all mouth!_

But at least he wouldn't have to spend this entire lecture sanitizing the history. Her comment allowed for some diversity. _Alright, so they're not all Rich, snotty brats!_

"Somebody has to remind you. If we left it to you men, there would be nothing left." She shot back.

"Alright, enough. This is not the focus of today's lesson." His rich voice, deep and cultured carried throughout the seating on a wave of energy. The lecture hall immediately fell silent.

"Yes. Unfortunately, much suffering comes from progress. Those who were not part of the wealthy elite. Those who were not European got swept aside or enslaved to build America." He replied easily.

"And slaughtered when they resisted." _Be careful! This is not the inner city school system. _He reminded himself. The professor searched the room for the female. His eyes rested on a beautiful girl with jet black hair, hanging straight behind her smooth brown skin, indicating a lineage that was of Caribbean or Spanish descent or mixed with European. Wide eyes looking back at him unflinchingly. The voice had spoken with a natural self-confidence as if she belonged among them.

'It's progress. It had to be done. Sacrifices have to be made for the greater good. But I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand that." Aaron shrugged. The girl next to him, twirling his hair let out a silent laugh.

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

_Oh No, this is going to spiral out of control! _

"Yeah Aaron, just what is that suppose to mean?" A calm voice seethed from somewhere off to the Professor's left. He found a handsome boy, with shoulder length hair, a mixture of dark brown with blonde highlights and almost dusky green eyes, twisting in his seat toward Aaron. He gazed at Aaron intensely. The room now quiet with tension. The Professor could feel the pent up aggression in the boy. His fist curling as if ready to explode. _Her boyfriend?_

_Well, at least they're participating. I'm glad I'm not boring them. But I have to keep on Aaron. This student could ruin the dynamics. _

"Aaron. That is twice you have spoken out of turn in the conversation." The professor said, with a hint of steel in his silky smooth husky voice.

Aaron checked off a nasty smile and gestured in submission. "Sorry." He replied with false sincerity.

"Do not forget that history is full of countless tales of conquered people building for one Empire or another. Or being made into slaves. Just about every country on this planet at one time or another has done what we have done to another in the name of progress." _This country just turned it into an institution. _

"No, we turned it into an institution." Came a new voice. Once again, he scanned the room for the face to match the voice. For a moment, his eyes rested on a pair that matched his glance with a calm gaze. The dark brown eyes were thoughtful with a deep intelligence and wisdom, that peered out from a face chiseled with a will of iron. The professor checked his smile. The mark of a leader.

He broke eye contact with the student first in respect. He wasn't the one who said it. He stopped as his eyes rested on a set of deep blues that looked back at him with a clear eyed intelligence and a hint of fire.

_Reid Garwin!_ "Indeed Mr. Garwin. This country did turn it into an institution. Prisoners from other countries, Indentured servants. And then slaves. Much of the wealth of many prominent families throughout the world owe their wealth to the old days, whether it was from the Slave trade, or Oil, Rail or other types of industries."

"Much like today. Only this time its Nike Factories, Designer Clothing. The rich profiting from the labors of others." Reid added.

"Hmm." The Professor appeared thoughtful. "What other industries are out there beside that? Can anyone tell me?"

" Entertainment. Sports." The dark brown eyed youth said. "That's right Mr. Danvers. And how many of you own cars?" Most of the students hands immediately shot up. The classroom eagerly broke the silence by calling out the names of their cars. The Professor heard BMW, Mercedes, Hummer, Mustang and a Ducati. He smiled and shook his head.

"Alright, alright." He said smiling at the energy of the class. He paced for a moment. His trimmed eyebrows arched over a broad forehead. "And you use gas to fill your tanks and heat your house. You live in places that somebody builds for you. You buy clothing from a store. You eat food that for the most part you buy or at the very least somebody prepares for you. So what's the difference?"

The class was silent again. This time, their brows were furrowed in thought.

"They get paid?" Someone tried.

The professor smiled and nodded his head in triumphance. "That's correct. They get paid. Thanks to the people who came here as Indentured servants, Immigrants, slaves and others they set the foundation for others to enjoy. Sports stars can command a fair share of the pie thanks to Unions and lawyers. Musicians can live like kings for doing nothing more then looking good, lip synching and attempting to play an instrument." The classroom erupted into laughter.

"If a company mistreats a worker or doesn't abide by employment labor laws, they have a way to address the system. Sometimes they even win." Someone said following the Professor's logic.

He heard some grumbling around the room about maids, employment hassles, unions, immigration and the IRS. He chuckled quietly to himself. If nothing else, he left an impression on these wealthy kids.

"Yes, this country turned Imperialism into an institution. But an institution is an entity unto itself. And if you're determined and clever enough. You can change it. Even beat it."

"Do you really believe that Professor?" Reid asked.

"Believe what Mr. Garwin?"

"You've basically said that Imperialism has its benefits. That it's ok to destroy the innocent to make way for someone else's dream."

The professor tilted his head back in surprise. He had been told that Reid would be a problem. But his comment was very insightful. "If I had been living during the time my ancestors were brought to this country on slave boats. I wouldn't be praising Imperialism. But looking back, I suppose it had its own purpose. A twisted one no doubt. But a purpose none the less."

Reid smirked. "You didn't answer the question Professor. Is that how you really feel?" There was a hint of challenge in his tone. The professor met those eyes gazing back at him. Unlike, Aaron, Reid did not back down. _Good! A boy who can handle his own fire!_

"You're basically saying that because you live in the present, that what they did to your people and countless others was for a purpose. You're saying they had the right to do what they did to your people."

"So we're just all sheep?" The Professor countered.

"You simply accepted the institution. Your ancestors and others accepted it. Maybe some managed to find away around it. Or fought it and won. You're justifying the system that was forced upon you. That's a form of slavery right there." Reid challenged.

The Big man smiled. _Well said Mr. Garwin! _

"One cannot live in the past Mr. Garwin. You spend too much time in it, you never move on to embrace the present and perhaps undue the mistakes of the past. Or enjoy the sacrifices of your ancestors."

Reid was silent for a moment. He hadn't expected the Professor to come back. And the professor hadn't yelled at him for speaking out.

"That's very poetic Professor." Reid began carefully. "But does it make it right?"

"Right and wrong are subjective Mr. Garwin."

At that, the bell to end class rang.

The class was quiet, whispering amongst themselves as they gathered their books.

Tyler looked at Reid. He had never known Reid to participate in History before except when the teacher called on him to read a passage from the textbook.

Reid felt Tyler's eyes on him. "He was interesting." He said casually, tossing his stuff into his backpack.

The Professor was packing up his books. Many of the students filed past him, mumbling, Good class or discussing bits of the topic. He shook his head as he caught a few flirtatious glances of some the girls who passed him.

"I'll catch up with you later Tyler. I want to ask the professor something." Reid gestured as they filed past the podium. "Great class Professor."

"Thank you Mr. Garwin." The Professor looked over at the boy. He was still standing there. His head focused on the floor. "Did you want to say something Mr. Garwin?"

"I think the system stinks. It's wrong to destroy others in order to achieve a dream. There are other ways of doing things."

The Professor inwardly sighed. "Perhaps. But do not forget, we are looking at history from our standpoint. We are relatively civilized and have laws to guide us. We can afford to criticize the past because we're not writing history but simply living off its past. But life was not so enlightened years ago. The strength of a man was defined by what he was willing to do to achieve his ends. Very often that meant violence and much suffering."

Reid guffawed. "Professor. Those people didn't have any visions or dreams. They were after profit. It just so happens, that what they built actually served mankind."

"No Mr. Garwin. They knew exactly what was necessary to build an empire. They saw the big picture. They created industries that they knew would be useful. Transportation, goods and services, communication, fuel. Back then, these were necessary for the survival of a community. For growth. They were very much aware of that. Everything else that happened, was a product of their labors." He looked at the blonde boy. He could feel Reid's next argument coming.

"And yes, the human toil. Men were admired for their achievements. No one cared how they did it so long as it was done. History is made, because they don't take into account the human factors, the obstacles. And when they encounter them, they have two choices, Go around or Go through. History would not of been written if they had gone around."

Reid was silent. He was looking at the floor and fiddling with his hands. The Professor arched a trim eyebrow. Something was bothering this kid. "We are all slaves to something Mr. Garwin. Whether it be to a system, our desires or to our personalities." The Professor watched Reid's face for a reaction. "At least under the US system you have a chance to fix the past." .

"Alright, I guess so Professor. Thanks for the talk." He gave a quick smile and left the class. The Professor watching him with interest. _He wasn't too bad of a kid, he just needed something that sparked his interest. _The Professor idly wondered how their permanent teacher kept Reid occupied.


	4. Chapter 4

**I rewrote some of Chapter 4. I thought it was too soon to consult Gorman. But there will definitely be a scene where he talks with him. **

**CHAPTER 4: A SHORT DATE!**

Godsmack-IV was blaring through Amanda's sound system. Reid was sitting on her couch in front of the fireplace listening to the music. He barely felt the tongue trying to tickle his ear. He ignored the hand making their way down his shirt.

"Reid, look at me."

Reid turned to her as if he had been in a trance. "Huh? Oh what Amanda?"

She smiled and massaged him through his jeans. "I'm wearing your favorite panties." She said squeezing his hardness. "You are so large Reid."

Reid sighed to himself. _Christ, how long do I have to put up with this!_ "I thought we were going to listen to the music?" She smiled lustfully at him as she shifted onto his lap. _Uh Oh!_ If he didn't do something, he was going to have to go through with this and for some reason, he wasn't in the mood.

Reid tickled her chin. "Hey Babe, you got a coke or something I'm a little thirsty."

Her blue eyes narrowed. "Do you need it now. I can get you one later." She cooed nibbling on his neck.

Reid felt his desire grow. _Dammit, I forgot she knows where to touch me._

He felt her tongue slip into his mouth. He sighed silently and gave over to his desire.

Amanda disappeared from his vision. The room around him faded. The shadows of trees began forming within his mind. The image of a woman, curvy, athletic, long dark hair, shifting over him, her mouth in the "O" position above him. "Keesha."

The scene melted around him. He was looking into blue eyes that were flaring with indignation. "Keesha! Who the hell is Keesha?!!"

_Uh Oh! How in the hell did that slip? _"Uh, nobody babe. I was just trying to remember the name of a cousin of mine. It's her birthday coming up and I just couldn't remember the name to put on the card." He lied. _Jesus! What in the hell was I thinking!_

"Reid Garwin! You're seeing someone else. You two timing jerk! And when we're you going to tell me, after you fucked me!" She raged sliding off of him.

"Aw come on babe. You know you're the only girl for me." Reid said casually.

"Get out! I don't want to see you ever again!"

"Babe. You're over reacting."

"Over reacting. You want to see over reaction?" She snarled lifting her ankle and trying to unfasten her ankle strap pumps.

Damn, those were Reid's favorite! In her anger, she lost her balance and fell to the floor. Reid stifled a laugh as he extended a hand to help her up. "Ouch! Shit woman!" He winced as a three inch, tapered heel slammed into his palm. He saw the pump raise again. "Alright. I'm going. See ya babe." Reid said quickly rising to his feet. _Crazy Bitch! You're time of the month or something?! _He slammed the door behind him. A loud thump resounded against the door. _Damn, she said those pumps were $200! Oh well!_

Freed.

Reid took a deep breath, inhaling the mild spring air. Tyler had dropped him off, he was probably at Nicky's and he didn't want to spoil Baby Boy's evening by calling him for a ride, so he decided to walk. It would do him good.

Reid sat on the grassy earth beneath him. His back propped up against a tree. His knees bent to his chest. The stars twinkling overhead. The sound of the surf crashing against the shore line at the foot of the cliff, sounded distant as Reid gathered his thoughts.

He had blurted out another woman's name as he was about to get laid. He, Reid Garwin, The Master had never made that mistake before. Besides, he hadn't been interested in going over to Amanda's anyway. When she had asked him, his answer came out reflexively. He took one look at her body and the stirring in his pants answered for him. But once there, he had found he wasn't in the mood. That was until Amanda started hitting his sweet spots and then he got in the mood real quick.

But then he had blown it. He had said another's woman's name and that was it. Amanda was pissed. And the desire in him waned as soon as she slammed her $200 pumps onto his palm. After that, he just wanted to get out.

Keesha crept into his thoughts. _Christ! It was just one evening! _Reid tried to force the memory back down. But it kept returning.

Touching her felt like nothing he had ever experienced. He found himself stretching out the experience. He savored every bit of her. The scent of her hair. The feel of her breasts against his chest. Running his fingers around the curvature of thigh muscles.

And when he entered her, he had been concerned. She had cried out as if it had been her first time. He remembered how he had looked at her. He had felt concern that he had caused her pain. Oh to be sure, Reid had his fair share of virgins. He had been tender with them, but he had never been overly concerned that it hurt.

And then afterwards, he had taken her to the edge to watch the sunrise. He remembered holding her in his arms for a long time before he led her back to the car. For a moment, a sense of peace and come over him while they sat there overlooking the edge. Peace, that was something he hadn't known in a long time.

"_Don't worry, Your safe. Reid Garwin will protect you." _And then he had given her a promise. A promise that didn't sound like pillow talk. From somewhere within, Reid meant it. Protect her? From what? Was she in danger? Those words were full of veiled hints. And why had he even made the offer?

But it was how he had said it that bothered him. He remembered the wind whipping up like a storm. Their minds had been linked although he wasn't sure how and he saw a shadow of something forming in his mind. And then a voice had risen, telling her she was safe and would be protected.

A voice that was his and yet not his. Something had overshadowed his voice, and now, he had made a promise and had to keep it. Reid Garwin always kept his word. But why her?

A soft breeze arose around him. It felt soothing. It comforted him. For a brief moment, the thought to have that woman wrapped in his arms again while they sat here, came unbidden to him.

Reid quickly shook the thought off. He had been here too long. He rose to his feet. Maybe he could salvage the evening. Beating Aaron at pool, rubbing the money in his face while Aaron got angry. Hooking up with some chick at the bar in the back of Tyler's truck. Yeah, that would definitely clear his head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, I broke this up into two parts. The gang spent a long time at Nicky's. **

**I was pleased with this chapter and I hope you are too. If not, I'm sure I'll here about it.**

**CHAPTER 5: NICKY'S**(**PART 1)**

Tyler was surprised to see Reid as he approached him. Reid normally spent the weekend with Amanda when her parents were away.

"That didn't last long." Tyler noticed.

Reid picked up a pool cue and resined the tip. "Yeah. I wasn't in the mood."

Tyler studied his friend curiously.

"Break, Baby Boy." Reid ordered feeling his friend's eyes on him.

"Hey Keesha. Get me a Beer while you're up!"

Reid froze.

"Slavery was abolished years ago honey." Came the sarcastic response. Laughter. Deep and throaty rose above the roar of the usual crowd at Nicky's.

Reid immediately began searching for the voice. His eyes narrowed, cutting through the crowded dance floor until, like a Hawk homing in on his prey he located her. Long, wavy hair, red with gold highlights falling past her shoulders in waves. Shauna, Keesha's friend. So where was Keesha.

A familiar scent caressed his nose. The recognition made his blood rise in places that he had suppressed at the cliffs. He immediately turned. He caught a glimpse of jet black hair, tumbling past a firm backside in rows of thick braids, already disappearing into the crowd dancing on the floor.

"You gonna take that shot or what?" Tyler's voice cut into Reid's thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Reid cursed as he missed what should have been an easy shot.

Tyler shucked his teeth. "Damn Reid. Well, pay up."

Reid reached into his pocket and handed Tyler some money. Tyler raised his eyebrows. He half expected Reid to make up some kind of excuse or challenge him to a rematch.

"Double or nothing?" Tyler tempted. Reid seemed elsewhere tonight.

"Yeah, why not?" He replied his eyes not even looking at Tyler

Thirty minutes later, Tyler was $100 bucks richer. "Reid, are you here tonight? What happened with Amanda?"

"Nothing. I just wasn't in the mood." Reid said placing the cue on the table.

"Since when?" Tyler pressed.

"Since now!" Reid growled at him. "Why are you on my case Baby Boy?"

"Well for one thing. I just whipped your sorry ass at pool."

Laughter again. Shauna had a rich voice. It matched well with Keesha's husky's voice. It took Reid back to the night he had her in his arms. Her soft whimpers filling his ears. She said his name well too. Better then Amanda. Just the sound of her voice had nearly caused an orgasm in itself.

"Earth to Reid." Tyler interjected. What had gotten his friend so distracted that not even pool could keep him focused? He followed Reid's gaze. And then he found it. It was the woman from the other night. She was here in the bar with her two friends. Tyler sighed quietly. All three women were hot, there was no doubt about it, but they were older than Reid. That meant off limits.

"I'm going to get a drink, want one?" Tyler tried again.

"Damn, I'm empty. I'm going to get another. What do you guys want?" Keesha said rising to her feet.

"Well, since you're buying.

"Keesha gave the red head a long look.

"I don't see why not. After all, she did try and kill us." Mei added twitching her empty glass in the air in Keesha's direction.

"So how long are you going to lay the guilt trip on me? Until I'm broke?"

"That'll do for a start." Shauna replied. Keesha rolled her eyes and sauntered over to the bar.

Reid followed her with a hungry gaze. His eyes tracing across the firm cleavage pushing through the black, lace stretch tank she wore. Then continuing down the length of her lean, shapely thighs wrapped in faded denim. The pants leg widening at the end, something the girls were calling "bootcut," over black leather, tapered heel boots. Her long braids, pinned up with a clasp. The remaining length spilling past her backside. A backside that he had rubbed into the soft earth while her legs squeezed him like a snake.

"She certainly is a beautiful woman, no doubt." Tyler said appreciatively. "Too bad, she's older."

"Yeah, I know." Reid sighed.

"Come on, let me buy you a drink with your money." Tyler offered teasing him.

"How about you give me a chance to get it back from you?"

"No deal. I'm thirsty." And he headed over to the bar.

_Dammit! I was suppose to be forgetting about her! _

Nicky looked up and grinned at the dark skinned woman. "What can a guy like me get for a lady like you?" He said with a playful wink. She smiled. When she had first seen him, he looked like a big grouch. But his smile was friendly, warm.

_How about your number honey?_ She thought. Gods, but she did like her men big. He was not around 5'11. Large, but not pudgy like fat or muscular like he stepped out of Rold's Gold. But the kind of muscles you get like a construction worker type physique. Big muscles, a little round around the middle, a working man's body. Bald head, with a trim goatee and moustache. She reminded him of a biker. So...

"I'll take two beers please." Came a smooth masculine voice.

Keesha shook her head free at the sound of the voice.

"Where your manners boy. The lady was here first." Nicky scolded although not as harsh. He was smiling at Keesha.

Tyler blushed slightly. "Sorry." He said looking at her. Then hid his grin when he saw Nicky looking away from her with a soft smile.

"Surprise me." Keesha replied. Her finger touching her chin thoughtfully.

"Be right back." He said with a broad smile.

She turned as she felt a pair of eyes intently on her. He was young, around 17, tall and wearing a faded olive green flak jacket and a salmon colored hooded sweatshirt, hanging loosely over a very slender frame. His deep blue eyes were now crawling over her ass.

Keesha put her hands on her hip. "Did I spill something?" She said with a slight edge in her voice.

He immediately straightened up. His face turning bright red. "Uh..No..I thought I saw a bug crawling on you. But it's gone now." He had an unusually deep voice for someone so young and without the overtones of someone trying to speak older but very smooth.

Keesha chuckled quietly at his lame attempt to disguise the fact that he had been staring openly at her ass. _Still got it! _She searched his face. He had a very gentle countenance. His eyes soft.

Keesha frowned. Seeing this handsome boy, suddenly reminded her of the other night.

"Speciality of the house. Amaretto with whipped cream, warmed." She immediately broke her gaze as Nicky handed her a Brandy Snifter with a third of some golden brown liquid in it, and whipped cream swirled on top. He also handed her two mugs of beer. "For your friends."

Keesha took a quick sniff of the glass contents. The scent of warm almonds dipped in alcohol curled pleasantly into her nose. "Mmm, that smells good." She said reaching for her wallet. "On the house." He smiled waving off her money. She gave him a curious look and watched as he turned away, hiding his emerging smile. She shook her head and reached for the other two mugs. She stopped when a young man deliberately put himself in front of her, his body clearly inside her personal space.

"Needs some help with that beautiful?"

She gazed down at the boy looking eagerly up at her. He had dark, curly, shoulder length hair. His eyes were narrowed like a predator. His smile was enforced, impatient, arrogant and mean. Having this kid so close to her made her uneasy inside. She had met his kind before on an older man. She did not last long with him.

"Thanks, but I can manage." Keesha said.

"I insist." He said reaching for the mugs.

"Look kid. I said I got it. Thanks you can go now." She said dismissing him. _Get lost before I get ghetto on your ass! _

"What the matter, too much cream for you?" He whispered. His body brushing lightly against hers.

Keesha's nostrils flared in anger. Before she could stop herself, she reacted.

A sharp sound, followed by a short yelp instantly attracted the attention of the crowded dance floor.

"You black bitch!" Came the outraged voice.

"You speak to your mother like that? Don't you ever talk to me like that again."

Shauna was immediately on her feet, moving forward. Anger rolling off her tense body in waves. The crowd immediately parting. Mei moved somewhat off and to the right. She had seen several boys that this jerk had come in with heading for Keesha.

"Who the hell do you think you are to slap me like that? I'll fucking show you..." Keesha saw his hand raised. Her eyes narrowed in anger as she saw the "N" word forming on his lips.

Suddenly, a pale, slender hand grasped the boy's wrist tightly. A quick jerking motion brought it painfully around to his back. He shouted in anger.

Keesha's eyes widened in shock as she recognized the tall blonde. _Reid!!_

For a moment, their eyes locked. Pleasant memories formed in the space between them. A thin smile creased his small mouth as he held her gaze. And then, it turned into a smirk as his eyes fell on the boy doubled over in pain.

"Aaron. You really must learn better manners if you want to pick up older women."

_Hey!_ Keesha growled to herself. _I'm not that old!_ Keesha tilted her back in surprise as another voice entered her head. _Sorry about that Baby doll. Didn't mean it that way. Oh, this is Aaron. The resident prick! Oh yeah, slapping Aaron was not smart! I thought someone your age would know how to handle a guy like this!! _At that, a mischievous chuckle entered her head. _By the way, your ass looks great in those jeans! Didn't Tyler tell you that?_ It was Reid's voice!! She had forgotten that he could read her mind.

The groaning of someone in pain pulled Keesha from their thoughts. She could see Aaron's face turning bright red and he was gasping.

"Let him go Son." Came the firm voice of Nicky.

"First, he apologizes." Reid twisted Aaron again and pulled him up. "Say sorry to the nice lady."

Aaron choked. "Fuck you!"

Reid pulled again. Aaron cried out.

Tyler moved as he noticed one of Aaron's boys sliding slowly toward Reid. But before he could do something, Mei moved first, blocking a boy with overly yellow-dyed, cropped hair. "Need something honey." Her eyes focused on him with an intent that actually made the boy stop. He swallowed hard as he looked down at her. "Good boy. Now go back to your table and take your friends with you."

Her voice was quiet. The crowd didn't even notice the exchange. But an aura of menace rose up around her. He dropped his eyes and turned away, slipping through the crowd and gesturing for his friends to follow.

Tyler moved up next to her. "Thanks." He whispered gratefully. She tilted her head to him.

Mei tensed. She felt something gently touch her conscious. At first, she thought it was fear. She gave him a once over. He was slight of build with a gentle countenance. If that blonde haired boy had gotten a hold of him, he would of hurt him. He didn't look like much of a fighter.

Then she felt it again. It was as if her skin were being brushed with a feather. It didn't feel like fear, but more like energy and it was radiating off this boy. Softly, she attached herself to the invisible tendril that had snaked outwards from him. To her surprise, she found herself being pushed back!

Tyler turned and looked down at the tiny, Asian woman staring curiously up at him.

Mei caught a trace of gold, flitting across black orbs. Despite years of Martial Arts, she found herself unconsciously flinching. The movement was subtle. No one but someone really staring at her would have seen the movement. But he had. Deep blue suddenly filled his sockets. She was now staring open mouthed at him.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

Another groan of pain. "Dammit Boy, I don't want to have to tell you again!" Came Nicky's stern voice.

She wanted Reid to stop. He was going to break Aaron's arm. He suffered enough. _Reid, please let him go. You're hurting him_. She knew Reid would pick up on her thoughts. It frightened her that this cocky, young kid had so much intensity. He could be playful one minute and fierce the next. She felt it on that fateful night.

_I'm sorry Baby doll, I don't mean to scare you but he deserves it. You don't know how much misery he's caused. _Reid felt the sympathy Keesha had for him. She reminded him of Tyler. But he wasn't letting up until Aaron apologized. He wouldn't let anyone talk to Keesha like that. He pulled harder. Eliciting another round of pain.

"Sorry." The boy groaned looking up at her.

Keesha could see his eyes glistening.

Reid held onto Aaron for another moment. _Reid, please!_ Reid grimaced in disgust then shoved him away.

"See you at school fag!" Aaron growled before heading for the door. His boys following him out.

"Yeah, whatever." Reid shrugged. He looked over at Nicky. "Sorry Nicky."

Shauna came over. "You ok, Keesha?"

Keesha nodded her head.

Shauna turned back to the kid. "Thanks man." She said.

Reid smirked at her. "Anything to help out a lady in distress." He said in a lightly mocking tone.

Shauna rolled her eyes and grinned at him. _Cocky kid!_

"Thank you." Reid winked turning back to find Tyler.

Shauna whipped her head around at the slender, retreating back. Her eyes widening.

"Hey sorry about Aaron. That guy's an asshole. Here, let me get you some fresh Amaretto." Nicky offered. "Oh, these are for you two." He gestured pushing the mugs forward. Mei came up behind them.

_Thanks Reid. _

_Anytime Baby doll._

"Feel better now?" Tyler said handing him his beer.

"Much better." Oh yes, loads better. He played pool. Got to mess with Aaron. Now, the only thing missing was the fooling around in the back seat of Tyler's truck. He searched the dance floor, looking for his next conquest.

His eyes fell upon a nice piece of ass, in a short black skirt leaning over the bar counter. He nudged Tyler with a wicked grin.

"Oh come on, Reid."

"All the money you just won from me to my $20." He goaded slapping the bill on the table.

Tyler looked over at the easy target.

"Black, cotton!"

"Pink lace."

"You know, girls underwear come in other colors." Reid chuckled at his friend.

Tyler shrugged. "I've only seen pink lace."

"Dude, you need to get laid more."

"Thanks, but I like mine to hang around longer then just one night."

Reid shrugged his shoulders.

Keesha turned her head at the sound of a female shrieking. She caught the glimpse of a small, pale, round rump being revealed as the fabric of her skirt was lifted as if by a gust of wind. But something told her that it was not just some random breeze whipped up by someone opening the door. Her eyes immediately came upon Reid and his friend at the back of the room, knocking their knuckles together in triumphance.

She smiled and shook her head.

_Pervert! That's sexual harassment!_

Reid tilted his head from the back of the bar and smiled toward her. _You trying to spoil my fun honey?_

Keesha winced slightly at the affectionate tone. She had to keep reminding herself not to get to close to him.

_You know, after a hard day of beating up people. I need some gentle distractions. I thought this would be a good way. Unless you can come up with a better one?_

Keesha did not miss the hint behind the playful words. But she wasn't going to invite trouble a second time. _Do me a favor, just no more looking up girl's skirts._

_You're starting to sound like my mom, Spoil sport!_

_At my age, I might as well be. _Keesha reminded.

_My mother isn't as nearly as hot as you are! _

_Stop that Reid!_ But she couldn't help but smile.

_I see you smiling over there, you know you like it! _Reid had to admit, he was enjoying this interchange.

"Hey, you finished talking to your girlfriend?" Tyler said poking him in the arm.

"Ow Baby boy! What's that for?"

"You're gonna talk to your girlfriend or me?"

"What girlfriend? As you say, I only have one nighters."

Tyler shook his head.

"What's up losers." Pogue quipped approaching them.

"Hey, I just saw Aaron outside nursing his arm and shooting daggers at me. Anything I should know about?" Caleb joined fixing his eyes on Reid.

Reid shrugged his shoulders.

Tyler opened his mouth to speak but Reid shot him a warning glance.

"Never mind. I don't want to know about it." Caleb said sliding into the seat next to Tyler.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: NICKY'S PART 2**

"Well, I'm drunk enough who thinks they can beat me at pool?" Shauna challenged.

"I'm definitely up for it." Mei said with a soft smile.

"I'm going to see that bartender. He makes the best Amaretto with cream." Keesha said with a delightful grin.

"Uh Huh, I'll bet he does." Shauna teased flashing Keesha a knowing grin. Mei downed her drink then followed the tall girl to the pool table.

"That was an awesome drink." Keesha said when Nicky came over to her. He smiled pleasantly at her. "I knew you'd like it. What else can I get you?" He said both elbows leaning against the counter. "I don't know, how about some conversation. I think I've drunk enough tonight. What is the deal with all these young people? You don't even card."

Nicky shrugged. "It's teen night. Ipswich is full of young people. They out number the older population here."

"Are they all related? Is it an incest thing?" Nicky laughed. She liked the sound of his voice. Not quite as deep but hearty.

"Some of the old families are still here. You already met the Shining Princes. Aaron and Reid. But the main population are kids on scholarships from public schools."

"So I heard you got a business up here in town?"

"Wow, news travels fast."

"There's nothing in this town that I don't know about." He said cleaning a glass. "I hear its doing well. So where do you come from?"

"New York."

"You know, I pegged you for a City girl. What brings you to Ipswich?"

"I needed a change of pace. My business was doing ok but I was just tired of the scene."

"Ipswich's pretty. But not many people want to live here. It can get isolated. The winters here can be rough. You're pretty much stuck on your property during the winter. The main road gets cleared but God help you if you live off one of the old Postal Roads without a 4X4 and some chains. Not to mention the old money mentality can drive some people away."

"Guess I have to trade my Beamer in for a Jeep."

Nicky laughed.

"Many of the people who migrated from the City to live up here end up moving. Its not for everyone, you got to have that old world New England mentality and be willing to put down a future. Its not like the City where you work, get an apartment, hop on the train and call the super when the plumbing goes. Or head to a 7-11 or Wal-Mart at 3 in the morning if you need something. It's calm here, but consider yourself a Homesteader. If you want to live here."

Keesha let out a short laugh and nodded her head in agreement.

"I think I understand. I went into the hardware store looking for a hammer and the owner starts chatting me up and telling me about the winter of 97' and asked me what kind of heating I had in the house and whether I had a years supply of rock salt. I walked in with a hammer and came out with supplies to help a refugee camp through winter."

Nicky tilted back his head and laughed heartily. "That would be old man Jenkins."

Keesha looked away feeling a little embarrassed that she had been taken advantaged of.

Nicky shrugged at her. "Don't feel so bad. He does it to all his customers. But the weird thing is, most people later admit that it was a good thing they talked to him. He's got some kind of instinct for these winters. If he says you needed something, you probably did. And if you bought it, then you've got his respect. Not to mention his help if you ever need it. Keep that in mind." Nicky said his voice slightly serious now. "This town works for the right people."

"I think I will." Keesha said brightening.

"And me of course. You can always come to me if you need anything."

Keesha felt herself unconsciously blushing. That was a loaded sentence. She was more than willing to pull the trigger.

Nicky heard some grumbling to his right and turned, his brow furrowing in case there was a fight he'd have to break up.

She gave a quick glance to her right and saw Shauna and Mei shaking down some man at a game of pool.

"You're friends are interesting." He said watching them with approval. Keesha and her friends were his kind of women, strong, intelligent with a little fire. Not to mention they looked damn good. He gave Keesha's body a once over appreciatively while she was watching her friends.

"Yeah they are. They've been with me for a quite awhile. They're a pair alright."

Especially the Asian. She'd of made a hell of a bouncer if she wasn't so small. He had caught one of Aaron's boys trying to sneak up on Reid when he had Aaron pinned down. But the woman had intercepted the boy first. Nicky didn't know what she had said or did to the boy, but he had backed down. And for a moment, Nicky had thought he had glimpsed fear in the boy's eyes.

Keesha watched as Shauna and Mei went through several mens's wallets in rapid succession. She heard plenty of muttering about, female, playing pool, hustlers and a few other choice expressions.

"Hey, aren't those the women from the other night?" Pogue pointed out as he gazed over at the pool table.

Caleb looked over. It was. He quickly looked to Reid. But Reid was busy drinking and not paying any attention to the Pool table. Or he was pretending not to notice them.

"You, know, I gotta admit. They are hot." Pogue said finding himself unable to peel his eyes away.

"They're old enough to be your mother." Caleb scolded.

Pogue grinned. "Well, you know what they say about older women. It's that maternal complex. It's like a girl going for an older man. A father like figure she can fuck."

"Pogue! That's gross!!" Caleb said curling his lips in distaste.

Tyler chuckled.

_Is that what it is, a maternal complex? But I'm not attracted to my mother._ Reid thought.

Tyler picked up the tail end of a patron complaining about getting beat by a bunch of women. He looked over at Reid, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"I don't know about you Reid. But I think we have to defend the honor of the men here tonight."

Reid smiled, pleased with Tyler's sudden brashness. "I think you're right. Got any money left?"

Tyler reached into his pocket. "Let's do this. We'll see you later."

"Where are you two going?" Caleb called out.

"Relax Caleb. I've never seen Reid and Tyler get beat by a bunch of girls before." Pogue grinned rising to his feet.

"Women Pogue, women."

"Looks like the Shining Prince is about to meet his Queen." Keesha said to Nicky as Reid approached the table.

Nicky laughed. "This should be interesting. Reid is a natural pool shark."

"A free drink next time, says Shauna wins."

"You're on."

"So who's next?" Shauna said downing the last of her beer. Tyler slapped a twenty on the table.

"Rack em up!" Tyler challenged.

Caleb and Pogue leaned casually against one of the support beams to watch.

Reid had slipped between the crowd and made his way over to where Keesha was sitting. This had not gone unnoticed by Caleb.

Keesha gave him a friendly smile.

Nicky touched her arm. Reid felt a ripple of anger. "Be right back. Let me know who wins." He said as a customer gestured for his attention.

"You betting on this?" Reid asked looking at her and working to control his emotions.

"Shauna's a hell of a pool player. Your friend doesn't have a chance."

Reid was quiet for a moment. "Have dinner with me Keesha."

Keesha looked at him. This was it. This was the moment where she had to remind herself as well as him that no good could come from this.

"I can't Reid."

"Why, you busy or something" He said trying to keep his voice low.

"You know why."

"No I don't. You can explain it to me at dinner. Besides I want to talk to you."

Caleb watched the two of them. The way Keesha's head dropped. The way Reid was looking intently at her as. His close proximity to her. Their conversation was anything but non-friendly.

"We can talk here Reid."

"No, over dinner." He insisted.

Keesha sighed. "Reid, look, it was just one night. And it should have never of happened. A weakness on my part." _On both our parts. _But she wouldn't say that to him. It would just make him angry and invite further discussion. Something she was trying to avoid.

Keesha should have acted like the adult she is. She should of backed down that night. She was older, she was suppose to know better. Shauna was right. She was always pushing the envelope. Reid may have acted older but he was still a boy. And emotionally vulnerable as all teens were.

"Look I'm sorry Reid. I really am. I didn't mean to lead you on."

Reid flinched. Her words stung him. That was not what he had felt when he had touched her. Oh sure, it had started out like that but somehow, it had changed. He had changed. But he was at a loss to understand why.

"Don't give me that Keesha." He snapped quietly. "You knew what you were doing. Just as I did. We're both to blame.

Keesha could feel the heat of his anger rising off his body. "You owe me for stepping in there. I won't take no for an answer." Reid finally said looking dangerously at her.

Keesha lifted her eyes to meet his. She had been right about her initial assessment of him. Gone was the playful tone that they had shared earlier. In its place, was a grown man's confidence. Determined, insistent and possessive? In a way, it was almost child like.

But Keesha was not in the habit of backing down to any man. She lifted herself up, hands on her hips. Her head tilted, ready to give him some attitude. "Listen Reid. I don't know what you're use to dealing with but it's time you learn that when a woman means no. She means no."

A grown man would of backed away. Or at the very least, muttered "bitch" and let it go.

Reid narrowed his eyes. Unlike grown men who had been brought up in the age of self-empowered women and the fear of a law suit or being maced, Reid was not afraid to challenge her.

Keesha felt herself unconsciously flinch. She felt like prey as his eyes locked onto hers like a predator. She watched as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

Caleb started forward.

Reid stepped closer to her.

"I will pick you up at 8pm, tomorrow. You will be ready for me." His voice suddenly quiet and calm.

Keesha felt energy rolling off him in waves. She swallowed hard. Then she finally collected herself and tilted her head back in indignation. "And what happens when I'm not there."

Reid bent toward her. He planted his hands on either side of the bar stool. His cheek brushing lightly across hers as he whispered into her ear. "If you don't, then I'll let everyone know what we did, since you're so worried." Keesha trembled slightly at his suddenly vicious tone. "And then I'll come get you anyway and carry you over my shoulder."

Keesha looked up at him. His face was hard. "So how do you want to do this. My way, or your way Keesha. Your choice Baby doll."

Keesha knew full and well he would do it. He had all the angles covered. She looked away uneasily. She caught Nicky staring strangely at her.

Reid gave her a smug grin.

He turned to watch as Shauna sunk the eight-ball.

"Damn." Tyler moaned quietly placing the money on the table.

Reid swivelled from the stool. "Don't forget Baby doll, tomorrow, 8 O'clock." He gave her a feral grin before turning to join the others at the pool table. "Damn Tyler. You let a girl beat you?" He teased suddenly playful again.

"Oh, so Blondie want's to play eh?" Shauna smiled wolfishly at him. "Let's see if you know how to use that stick, pretty boy."

"Oh, I can use it alright." At this, he turned to look at Keesha and gave her a fierce and knowing look.

Keesha suddenly felt vulnerable.

Caleb frowned. What was Reid up to? Why was he so interested in that woman? He had felt Reid's intensity. Normally, he knew what Reid "using" felt like. Reid's power tended to be intense but chaotic. But this time, it was different. His eyes had not gone "black" but Caleb definitely felt him "using." And Reid's power felt different. It was more controlled, focused and something else. Only Caleb could not quite put his finger on it. He looked out of the corner of his eye and noticed even Pogue had been watching the exchange.

"Something's wrong man." Pogue finally said to Caleb.

"I know. We'll talk to Reid later."

They turned back to watch the players at the table.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7:** Something wicked this way comes (With apologies to Ray Bradbury)

"Decent pool players. The blonde isn't so bad. I got a little extra tonight. I'm starting to like this town." Shauna said throwing herself on the couch and counting her winnings. She noticed Keesha sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen. She had a far away look in her eyes. "You're still not mad about that asshole tonight are you?"

"No, it isn't that."

"You were spending an awful lot of time with that bartender. He is quite handsome. And he's big, just the way you like your men." Mei added dropping into a lotus position on the rug.

"Man, that hurts me just looking at you." Shauna said. Mei stuck her tongue out at Shauna.

"I have a date with Reid."

Shauna gave her a sharp look. "You're serious, right?"

"Deadly."

"What's with you. It was just one night." Mei scolded.

"I didn't have much of a choice. If I said no, he was going to tell everyone about it."

Shauna looked away from Keesha. Reid was a brash kid, but he didn't seem like the hateful type. When he had been playing pool against her, they had been trading insults and comments and flirting with each other. But it wasn't vicious or mean, just mild and friendly. Like two brothers playing a friendly game against each other. And when he had lost to her, he had been mildly annoyed but he didn't get belligerent about it. He just shrugged his shoulders and smirked at her, then made some off handed-ego laced comment about female luck and letting the new chick in town win. Then he handed her the money and asked her for Keesha's address. If Reid was out to hurt her friend or being a bastard, it didn't show.

She had been initially taken back when he had stepped in between Keesha and that boy. Her first impression was that he enjoyed picking on that boy. There seemed to be some personal animosity between the them. But now, she wasn't so sure that was all it was. Reid was young, cocky and arrogant but there was a layer to him that being with Keesha unraveled. And Keesha, tough, City bred home girl, was just giving in.

"You want me to go talk to him?" Shauna offered.

"No, I'll handle this." Keesha said heading to her room.

Shauna looked over at Mei who was already watching Keesha with concern. "This is not natural." Shauna said when she saw Keesha's door closing.

"That is the least of our concern right now Shauna. There is something different about those two boys."

"Oh? They're gay?"

Mei chuckled quietly before she answered. Although, she had to admit, it had crossed her mind. "No, something unusual. Reid's friend. When I stood next to him. I felt energy coming off of him. It was faint but very powerful. So strong that when I tried to get into his mind, I got pushed out."

Shauna's eyes widened.

"And when he looked at me, he knew what I had tried to do. Somehow he knew. And his eyes were black."

_Just like the other night. So she hadn't been seeing things!_ "I believe you Mei. Do you remember the other night when Keesha was racing them?"

"Yes. I remember Reid's eyes turning black. I also remember us narrowly missing another car. A car that we should have hit. I suspect he had something to do with it, or both of them."

"Keesha doesn't want me to talk to Reid, but she didn't say anything about fact finding."

"How will you do that?"

"This town is full of young people. Boys like that must have a rep. We'll just listen to the henhouse."

Mei looked perplexedly at her.

Shauna smiled. "The girls in this town must have a lot to say. We'll wait for someone who can't keep their mouth shut."

"Yes, you Americans love to shoot off your mouths."

Shauna grinned.

Mei was also curious about the boy named Tyler. And she was resolved to find out also, but in

her way. A more subtle method.

"Reid, what's going on with you and that woman." Caleb asked as Tyler drove them back to the house.

"I don't know what you're referring to Caleb." Reid replied annoyed as he looked out the window.

"Don't play me Reid. I was watching the two of you. You made her feel nervous. What did you say to her?"

"Not that's any of your business Caleb, but she's just a friend. And oh, her name is Keesha."

Caleb raised an eyebrow at him.

Reid noticed the older boy's look. "What? I can't have friends?"

"Not someone you just fucked. They're usually forgotten by the time you're done with them."

"I never realized you had such a crude vocabulary Caleb. It's refreshing." Reid remarked offhandedly.

"He even gave up a weekend with Amanda." Tyler added from the driver's seat.

"Dammit Tyler!" Reid said kicking the back of his chair.

"Hey!"

"Look, what are you on about? I just wanted to talk to her. Straighten things out. You know, let her know that its over. That she can't have the master anymore. You know how desperate these older women can get." He lied. He was getting irritated with this conversation, why was Caleb on him about this. He was a big boy, he could handle it.

"Forgetting the fact that you nearly got them as well as the second car, killed. And that you essentially had sex with an older woman. She saw you "using" And the fact that you were talking to her in the bar as if you were "friends" means that you didn't erase her memory. Or her friends for that matter. Now they know about us. So yeah, I'm making it is my business."

"I'm not going to erase her memory Caleb. I will handle this. Besides, I trust her."

"Reid." Caleb warned.

"Shit Caleb! She has a business in this town. You don't think she's going to jeopardize that."

Caleb sighed. "Fine, I'll do it."

Reid's eyes suddenly snapped black. An aura of menace arose within the confined space of the truck. "Don't even think of touching her. Or her friends. I said I'll handle it and I will."

Caleb had immediately powered himself up. And he was surprised to find that it felt like Reid.

"Hey, don't blow up my truck!" Tyler whined.

"Yeah, especially with us in it." Pogue added.

Caleb's eyes turned brown. He was glaring at Reid who finally reined in his power.

"Stop the truck! I want to get out!"

Tyler slammed on the brakes and pulled the truck onto the shoulder.

Reid opened the door.

"This isn't over Reid. You know it has to be done." Caleb warned. "Our families gave a lot to keep the Covenant safe. I won't let you destroy that."

If Reid was too sentimental to do it, then Caleb would. He would just have to find a way to do it without Reid's knowledge.

Reid turned to face Caleb. "You know what your problem is Caleb. You trust nobody. You think because you're the oldest and that your father is dying because he's used more then he should have, that somehow you know better than everybody else. But you're wrong this time."

Caleb felt himself wince at the mention of that dried up shell living in the caretaker's house, that was his father.

"I know what's at stake Caleb. And not everything I do involves the Covenant or my "using". You just think it does. Maybe you should come down off that Ivory Tower you live in every once in awhile. See the real world. Not everybody out there is trying to get us."

Caleb was actually shocked into silence by the level of maturity Reid was suddenly displaying.

"Oh and Danvers?" Reid added not waiting for Caleb to speak.

Caleb looked through the window at him. Anger rolling off him in waves.

"Stay away from her." And then he stormed off.

"Was that Reid?" Pogue asked.

"There is something about them." Tyler said when he had started up the truck.

"Oh?" Caleb prompted.

"That Asian chick. Mei? I think she tried to get into my mind."

Pogue and Caleb exchanged looks.

"But she didn't "use" or anything. She was...I don't know how to explain it. But she was trying. But she doesn't feel like she's Psychic or anything that we could identify."

"Did she see you "using" to push her out?" Pogue asked.

Tyler was silent for a moment. He didn't want Caleb angry at him. He wasn't in the mood for it.

"Yeah, I think so."

Caleb sighed and rubbed his face in exasperation. He worked hard to maintain his emotions. He

didn't like getting angry at Baby Boy. "What did she do after she saw you?"

"She seemed surprised. But not like shocked or anything. Then she asked me who was I? Like I wasn't human or something."

"Oh Boy." Pogue said.

Tyler mentioned the incident earlier with Aaron. Including the part about her preventing one of Aaron's boys from getting involved.

"That tiny little thing?" Pogue asked incredulously.

"I don't know what she did. But she had him scared."

Caleb didn't mention that earlier, when Reid was talking to Keesha. He had felt Reid "using" but it didn't feel like him. It felt somewhat, Alien?

"What are you going to do man?" Pogue asked Caleb.

"I'm not sure. But I'm going to check the Book of Damnation about this."

Tyler looked up from his bed at the sound of someone turning the lock to his dorm room.

"Reid?" He prompted when it's opening revealing a tall, slender shadow standing in the thresh hold.

"Yeah. It's me."

Tyler turned his head to look at the clock. It was nearly 1AM. "You O.K?"

"I'm fine." He replied throwing himself on the bed. He locked his fingers behind his head.

"Tyler. Do you think I'm being ridiculous, chasing after this woman?"

"Is that what you're doing Reid? Chasing after her?"

"I don't know what I'm doing Tyler. I feel like I'm being pushed. I mean she's beautiful, sexy and smart. But she's older. I can't possibly have a relationship with her."

"So why do you want to have dinner with her?"

Reid was silent. He didn't really know why. It began with him hanging out with Amanda and despite her best efforts to get him worked up, he just wasn't in the mood. Pool seemed to relax his mind, until he had laid eyes on her at Nicky's. Just seeing her was enough to rip his control away. And then Aaron had annoyed her and he stepped in. At the time, he had been convinced it was just to mess with Aaron but he was beginning to believe that it had been something more. And when Nicky touched her arm, he felt jealous. That's when the offer of dinner slipped out.

"I just wanted to talk to her. "

"About what?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to talk to her."

"Why didn't you do it at Nicky's?"

That was a good question. Why didn't he? Keesha had suggested they talk here but Reid insisted on the dinner, even going so far as to threaten her with blackmail if she didn't agree.

"I don't know Tyler. You know, she wanted to at Nicky's but I don't know, I really wanted the dinner. And when she said she wouldn't go out with me and told me that it shouldn't of happened, I guess I got angry." Reid managed to say.

Now it was starting to make sense. Reid was just being Reid. Someone told him no and he reacted.

"Do you think I should see her again?" Reid asked unsure of himself.

It was almost as if he was pleading for someone to tell him what to do. "Well, you opened the box Reid. You got her thinking that you're a mean bastard now. So I think you should have this date, say whatever you need to say to her. Apologize for threatening her and then end it." Tyler hesitated. He knew Reid did not want to here the next statement. He took a deep breath.

"And then remove the memories." He held his breath.

"Yeah, maybe Caleb is right." Reid finally said.

"Oh my, wonders will never cease. You actually admit that Caleb is right? I'm going to call him right now." Tyler teased reaching for his phone.

"Put down the phone Baby Boy."

Tyler flinched as something flew at him from the darkness. It was soft and smelled vaguely of Reid's shampoo.

"Thanks, I needed another pillow." He grinned tucking it under his head.

"My pillow, Baby Boy."

"Come and get it." Tyler teased.

Reid smiled and launched himself at him.

Caleb glared at the phone as he was awakened to the sounds of laughter and girly giggling on the other end. He picked up the phone and looked at the back - lit display. It was Tyler's number. "Dammit, its 1AM." He growled. More happy laughter. _First this Keesha! And now Tyler! Dammit Reid, don't you have any sense!_ Caleb closed off the phone angrily. He set it to vibrate.

"I think we woke his royal highness." Reid teased tickling Tyler.

Tyler squirmed. "He'll be angry with us in the morning."

"I can't wait." Reid quipped with an evil grin.

"I'll hide behind you when he "uses" Tyler added.

Reid chuckled.

Later, both boys fell asleep across each other in a happy, rumpled stupor.

_A woman screams. An enormous shadow. A glint of metal. The sky is brightly lit, as streaks of intense light flare across the darkness. The knife flashes again. Crimson red seeps into the soft Earth. The enormous shadow stretches outward towards the chaotic sky. Life slips from the naked shell, bound eagle spread to the ground. More flashes, closer to the ground. They connect with the furtive form. _

Reid bolted up. His sheets were soaking. He could hear his heart beating rapidly in the silence. He looked down and to his right. Tyler was sleeping soundly next to him. Something was wrong. He could feel it. A rumble in the distance followed by a loud crash of energy pulled his gaze to the window facing the school grounds. The dark sky over the Dells lit up as gold streaks branched their way through the clouds, coloring the blackness in vivid shades of dark purple.

Reid felt a shudder travel through him. He had never liked storms. He was terrified of a force so powerful and so uncontrollable that was stronger then himself. Tyler once told him that he would probably die from "using" before being killed by lightning. Tyler had thought it very funny at the time, but Reid hadn't.

Another blast and the vibrations rippled through him. But this time, something touched him. A powerful urge to go to that storm danced through his body. His eyes immediately snapped black as he tried to "use" to find out the nature of the storm. Nothing returned to him. Just endless darkness.

"Reid, is everything ok?" Tyler asked from under the covers. He had felt Reid "using."

"Tyler, will you sit up with me?"

Tyler raised his eyes in concern. _He's still afraid of storms?_ He sat up, leaning against the headboard next to his friend. He looked at him in alarm. Reid's body was beaded with sweat. This was more than just the storm. "Are you alright man?"

"Something's wrong Tyler. I can feel it."

Caleb had snapped opened his eyes. Something had awakened him. He felt power. Intense energy being raised in the ether. For a moment he thought it had been Reid, but when he stilled himself to feel it, he immediately recoiled. It was black very black. A torrent of emotions rushed at him. It was dripping with hate and violence. So strong was the feel that he had to power himself just to stem the intensity pulsing at him.

He tensed as a tendril, light as a feather touched his arm. Where the tendril attached itself to him, he could feel a part of himself wane. It was a tiny fragment, but it was enough to leave him frightened. He flexed his arm and the tendril was reduced to ash. He immediately pulled in his power. His eyes returning to their soft brown color.

He threw his legs over the bed. The cold wood of his floor felt comforting to him. He stood on it for a moment, letting the cold seep into his body. It was a small reminder that he was alive. He could hear his heart beating loudly through the raging storm outside. Someone was "using" in a big way. Someone was attempting to raise energy with the darkest intent.

He had tried to "see" with his power but instead of it being revealed, something had tried to attach itself to him. For once, he was grateful to be the first born male. It was the only thing that had protected him.

A blood curling scream pierced the night. Keesha sat upright in her bed and screamed. The door burst open as Shauna and Mei came through it. Athletic arms corded with strength gripped her shoulders, shaking her gently. "Hey, Keesha, wake up! wake up!" Shauna urged.

Keesha continued to scream. "Oh God, I've been killed! Oh God why have you forsaken me?"

For a moment, Shauna released her grip in shock at the words.

Mei moved forward and gently placed her fingertips on Keesha's temples. She began rotating her fingers in a circular motion; massaging her temples. The screaming stopped. Keesha slumped forward into Mei's waiting arms. Mei was alarmed at the woman shivering in her embrace. She began to rub her back. Slowly, Keesha opened her eyes.

"What...What happened?" She asked confused.

"I'll get you some water." Shauna said.

"You woke up screaming Keesha." Mei said evenly.

"I...was dreaming. I saw myself lying on the ground. I felt suffering and betrayal and tears Mei. Tears running down my cheeks. I felt like I had been betrayed. There was this huge dark silhouette leaning over me and leering at me. I saw a knife. Then it plunged the knife into my chest. Oh Mei, I could feel the blade pierce me. I could feel my life force slipping away, only it was someone else's. Then I heard laughter. Terrible laughter. Cruel and unfeeling. It was frightening Mei. I never want to experience that again."

Mei narrowed her eyes at Keesha. That was not good. Dreams like that were bad signs. Something wicked was coming to Ipswich.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: GETTING READY** **(THE DATE, PART 1)**

Keesha walked into the living room. She was wearing her robe. Her eyes bloodshot. Shauna looked up from the TV. "How you feeling girl?"

"Terrible." She answered throwing herself into the overstuffed chair.

"Mei told me about your dream."

"A nightmare is more like it. I think someone's been killed Shauna." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Or about to be." She looked to her friend. "I'm scared Shauna. What if that dream's about me?"

"Don't you say that. You got two friends right here. " _Plus Reid!_ Came the idle thought.

"Could you see what the person looked like?" Shauna inquired. Maybe there was a way to prevent this.

"No. I felt like I was inside the victim's body. I was looking up at the knife. But it felt like a woman's body."

Shauna looked disappointed. "I don't suppose you'd seen what the killer looked like?" But she already knew the answer to that.

"No, just an enormous figure. Tall and towering."

Mei came in holding two tablets and a glass of water. "Here. You need some sleep. Have you forgotten, you have a date tonight?"

"Maybe you should reschedule it. You're in no shape to go out." Shauna offered.

" I know, but it's something I have to do. I have to put that boy in his place." She downed the pills and water in one gulp. Sleep would give her the rest to do what needed to be done. Plus, she needed something to take her mind off that horrible dream.

But as much as she hated to admit, she was attracted to Reid. He had rescued her from the town asshole. His young friend gawking at her rear, then blushing when he had been caught. Reid telling her how hot she looked. And she liked the way he had said "Baby Doll." It made her feel like a teenager again. Her own teen years where not so easy. And boys did not call her Baby Doll or made her feel wanted.

Then there was that handsome, biker looking bartender, Nicky. He had definitely liked her. _Hmm! Nicky with Reid on the side? _She thought with a sly grin. _Enough! You know better! A lot is at stake! Set that boy straight!_ Came the voice of reason.

She could feel her eyelids getting drowsy. She rose. "I'll see you sometime tonight."

"Do you think she will?" Shauna asked when the bedroom door closed.

"If Keesha says she will, then she will. She has too much here to throw away."

Shauna nodded but she knew better. She suspected that Keesha liked Reid. And she couldn't blame her. Reid was a charming boy. Even Shauna had to watch herself around him while they had been playing pool. She could see herself easily doing what Keesha had done the night before.

Shauna resolved to stay on Keesha's back. If that didn't work, then she would go to Reid herself.

**Sometime later**

"Which one? This one or this one?" Reid asked holding up the ties in front of his one and only black suit.

Tyler had never known Reid to fuss over his appearance for any female. It was enough, Reid had once said that he showered for them and wore clean clothes. He figured, it wouldn't stay on his body for long anyway so what was the point of getting dressed up?

Tyler's nostrils flared as he picked up a faint whiff of something musky. "Dude? Are you wearing cologne?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah, some girl gave it too me a couple of years ago for my birthday. I never wore it."

"Well, it smells like you bathed in it." Tyler said holding his nose.

"Yeah, well, don't you tell anybody either Baby boy. Or you'll be wearing it." Reid warned trying unsuccessfully to knot his tie. "Christ, how in the hell did my father ever managed to do this?"

"Here let me." He offered holding in his laughter. "Sit here. You're taller than me."

Reid smirked. "Of course."

Tyler rolled his eyes then smoothed out Reid's finished tie.

"Thanks dear." Reid teased.

"So where are you going for dinner?"

"I thought I would take her outside of Ipswich. There's this really cool Italian Restaurant that I know and the Manager owes me a favor. So he's going to hook me up. Private room, small and quiet. It should make her feel comfortable."

Tyler tilted his head back. "Damn, what do I have to do to get dinner like that?"

"Well..." He began thoughtfully with a smirk.

"I 'm not wearing a dress and I sure an hell ain't borrowing a bra from Kate and stuffing it with socks." Tyler announced with his hands on his hips.

"You'd look terrible in a dress Baby boy. And I was referring to something else..." Reid raised his eyebrows meaningfully at him.

Tyler decided not to finish that thought.

"Uh Baby boy?" Reid began.

Tyler tossed him the keys. "Don't forget to buy her flowers."

Reid stopped at the threshold of the doorway. Flowers? Isn't it enough that I buy her dinner.

"Flowers?"

"Yes Reid." Tyler ordered.

"What kind of flowers?"

"I was thinking Roses, but she doesn't look like a Rose kind of woman."

"I thought all women loved Roses."

"Only on Valentine's Day. She strikes me as someone who would prefer something non-traditional. So don't get Roses."

Reid made a mental note to stop at the local florist on the way to pick her up.

"Have fun." Tyler said as Reid closed the door behind him. "Don't forget to use a condom." He teased.

Tyler flinched as a pillow suddenly struck him in the back of the head. "Hey!" Tyler whined.

Reid chuckled as he walked down the hall, his eyes resuming their blue color.

Keesha opened her eyes as the alarm went off. She was still a little groggy. She rolled over. _Six O'clock! Time to get ready!_ Keesha dragged herself from the bed and jumped into the shower. The nightmare becoming a distant memory as she lathered up her body with her favorite Ginger-Peach scented body wash. She let the suds slide over her toned form. Her hands trailing downwards, cupping her firm breasts then slowly caressing her flat stomach. She sighed as a slender finger slipped between her thighs.

For a moment, an image of her writhing on the forest floor while Reid had buried his thickness into her, replayed in her mind. Her fingers moved deeper up her thighs as the scene played out slowly. Every whimper, every sigh of satisfaction loudly filling her head.

_Shower over! Dammit girl, get a hold of yourself!!_ Keesha sighed and turned off the hot water. _You got work to do!!_ She wrapped the towel around her body and went into her bedroom. She opened her closet door choosing what to wear.

Shauna looked over at Mei. "You pay for the pizza tonight if she puts on that black little number that says Reid's-whore."

"Hey, I heard that!" Keesha shouted from behind the closed bedroom. Keesha groaned and put back the dress. Shauna was right, what the hell was she thinking?

Mei frowned at her disapprovingly. "You do all of our laundry if she wears the I'm-not-in-the-mood-for-your-crap-tonight." She shot back.

"Your on."

The bedroom door opened. Both womens' eyes widened.

"Damn! We both lost. Looks like we don't eat at all." Shauna groaned.

Mei rummaged through the freezer. She threw a frozen box on the counter in front of her.

"What the hell is this?"

"An American favorite apparently, judging from the amount of fat. And the directions. Microwave on high for three minutes."

Shauna gave Mei a sour eyed look.

"So, what do you think?" Keesha asked spinning around, the skirt twirling around her legs.

"Do you always wears those boots?" Mei mused.

"They go with the outfit."

A heavy engine pulled up to the front of their walk. Reid reached for the horn then halted. That would not be gentleman like. Reid if nothing else, strived to be a gentleman. Well, at least until...he quickly erased the idea. That was not what this night was about.

Shauna opened the door as the doorbell rang. "Hey beautiful. I'm looking for a Goddess? She here?"

"She's coming." Shauna said a hint of annoyance in her tone. .

Reid frowned. "Something wrong Shauna? You seem angry?"

"What gave you that idea?"

Reid tilted his head back. Her anger seemed to be directed at him. "Time of the month?" His question was so innocent that Shauna leveled her tone.

"She's coming."

Reid forgot about her animosity as Keesha came to the door. For a moment, he felt something get stuck in his throat.

"Thanks Shauna. I got this." She said shooing her friend away from the door.

"Hello Reid." Keesha said formally as she stepped onto the front porch. Even in this outfit Reid found himself unable to take his eyes off of her. Her braids hung freely about the burgundy velvet jacket closed around her broad shoulders. A small breeze suddenly arose, twirling the ankle length floral skirt about her reveling Reid's favorite black leather boots. He had to admit he liked when girls wore those particular boots.

"You look great." He stammered.

"Thanks. I wasn't sure what to put on. You never said where we were going."

Reid smacked his head in his mind. He had forgotten that girls were very self-conscious about what they wore when they went out. They had to know where they were going, what the weather would be like, if he was driving and so forth.

Reid looked awfully handsome in his black suit. It gave him a different look. It made him look more serious.

"It'll be alright." He replied. But a part of him suspected she had downplayed her dress deliberately. Keesha appeared to be a woman who enjoyed dressing sexy.

"Your chariot awaits." He said gesturing to the Hummer. His nostrils flared as the scent of Ginger-peach and Amber caressed him the distance they walked to where the Hummer was parked. An involuntary growl slipped from his throat. He swallowed several times to get his feelings under control. _Damn, why'd she had have to wear scent? Doesn't she realizes what it's doing to me?!!_

"Oh, try not to sit on the vase. I wouldn't want you to ruin the flowers before it gets to your shelf." Reid's heart held for a moment as he opened the truck door. Would Keesha like them? The Florist had recommended the arrangement to him. Reid, having never brought flowers before just took her word for it. All he remembered was Tyler saying no Roses and well, it had no Roses.

Keesha allowed herself a deep smile. The vase was elegant and simple. The flowers were a mix palette of subdued colors. A blend of tall-stemmed burgundy and purple petaled flowers filled the long necked vase. Keesha lifted them and inhaled their fragrant exotic scent.

"Alright, try not to let them grow out of your nose. I'm getting hungry." Reid said trying to curb his impatience. He was elated that she liked them but it was time to get moving. The restaurant was not 24hrs.

She cocked her head at a haughty angle and gave him a fierce look. "You know, you'd be a lot cuter if you didn't open your mouth so much."

Reid winked at her. "That's what Tyler says." He closed the door behind her as she got into the truck.

_You're flirting with him? _Now was the time to lay it straight. No sooner had he closed his side of the door when he unconsciously flinched. He felt something sharp strike his cheek. "Ouch! What the hell!?" His eyes immediately flashed black and whirled at Keesha, anger bubbling. But the eyes that met his were fierce and unafraid.

"How dare you threaten me? What's your game Reid? What do you want? And don't be trying any of your Magic shit on me." Reid actually swallowed. She could see his eyes fade to blue.

For a moment, she watched as his knuckles gripped the steering wheel so tightly she thought he would pull it off. His body visibly shook as he fought to control himself. Keesha suddenly regretted hitting him. His anger was frightening.

Reid swallowed hard as anger erupted to the surface. _How dare she hit me?_ He had half a mind to call the whole thing off and just erase her mind right here. Then it would be all over. Keesha's slap stung him deeply.

He finally spoke. "I didn't mean to do it. I just wanted to have dinner with you, to talk to you about that night. I lost my head. I'm really sorry." He said, genuine sympathy in his voice.

Keesha frowned. She didn't expect him to apologize. Oh Goddess, what did she do? Why did she hit him? That was a stupid thing to do.

She leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. Gently, she palmed his stinging face. "Sorry Reid. I...I don't know what came over me."

A pleasant sensation nulled the stinging sensation on his cheek.

_Wow! What a woman!!_

Actually he knew what came over her, Fear! She must of been afraid when he had threatened her with blackmail. And he understood that, but the last thing he wanted, was her to be afraid of him. He didn't want this friendship destroyed because she thought he was going to hold this over her head. Reid wasn't like that. _Alright, so we're even now! _He finally turned to look at her. Seriousness in his blue eyes. "Why are you afraid of me?"

It wasn't fear so much of him. It was fear of what would happen if someone found out. "Reid, there are so many cases in the world where Adults have hurt or taken advantage of young people like yourself. I feel like I would be taking advantage of you. Can't you understand it's wrong?"

"Keesha." He sighed softly. He was tired of having to explain himself. First Tyler, then Caleb and now her. Why can't anyone just go with the flow? "It's just dinner. I feel I owe it to you. You're right, we could of talked at the bar. But I'm always in Nicky's. I wanted to do something different. You deserve some answers. And I thought you would like to go someplace else. Somewhere quiet, elegant and relaxed. I promise, I won't try anything."

Warm feelings grew within her heart. He was trying to impress her. But dammit! He was only 17! For Christ's sake, nothing good can come of this. Why can't he see that!

He placed a gentle but firm hand on her arm. "Keesha, I promise. I would never do anything to hurt you or put you in jeopardy."

Keesha searched his face. "Alright, let's go. I'm starving."

"So, we even now?" He said touching his cheek.

"Yeah, we are."

Reid turned over the engine. "Oh, and Baby doll?"

Keesha looked over at him. "Don't ever hit me again."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 8: THE RESTAURANT (THE DATE, PART 2)**

The manager smiled cordially at him as he lead the couple to their waiting table. Keesha was surprised to find herself in a small alcove just off to the left of the main dining area. There were few patrons there but what she saw of them were elegantly dressed people enjoying each other's company. They hadn't even so much as glanced in their direction.

Keesha slid into the soft, leather seating that wrapped around a concave shaped bay window. The moon gleamed like a jewel over the rippling waters below. "A bottle of Riesling please." Reid said to his friend. He looked to Keesha. "That ok?" To be truthful, Keesha wasn't much of a wine connoisseur. But she wouldn't let them know that. "My favorite."

"I thought you'd might like the view." He said sidling closer to her when the Manager left. The scent of Jasmine and Ginger and Amber hit him again. Once more, he found himself fighting an urge to grab her. He promised to behave himself tonight.

Keesha appreciated Reid for asking her. A lot of men don't ask their dates what they want. They seemed more interested in trying to impress them.

"Anything you want Keesha. The sky's the limit." He said generously perusing the menu.

"I'm starving. I could eat the entire menu."

"Me too." Reid added. "I hope you brought your stomach Keesha because I like to eat and I hate eating alone. So I don't want to hear anything about a diet. Not that you need it." He leaned over the left side of the table, giving her a once over. "Nope, you certainly don't need it."

Keesha checked her smile in spite of herself. _I'm not suppose to enjoy this evening. _

Reid helped himself to the bread basket. "So tell me about yourself Keesha. What brought you to Ipswich?"

"I needed a change. My business in New York was doing alright. I was bringing in just enough to pay the bills. I had my loft, my car but nothing else. And I was just tired of New York. I wanted to get out, start a new life. That sort of stuff."

"What about Shauna and Mei? Your friends are real loyal. I saw Shauna ready to lay the smack down on Aaron before I got to him."

Keesha laughed. "Yeah, she's a hot head. She and I go way back. I met her when I was exploring the Goth scene."

Reid's eyes widened in surprise. "You were a Goth Chick?" He couldn't see her as a Goth. She had too sexy of a body to be covered up. Well, actually, she looked absolutely scrumptious in those velvet pants she had worn the first night he had met her. So she would probably look good in leather and some skimpy tank top. Reid idly wondered if there was a Goth place nearby.

_Down boy! You promised!_ His rarely heard voice of reason chided.

"For a time. I was mainly into metal and other kinds of music. When I met Shauna and Mei, I started moving away from that into something less ear-assaulting. I still listen to the music though"

Reid raised his eyebrows in surprise as she rattled off a list of groups that ranged from Death to Speed metal.

"But that was in my younger days. Now, things are different and a Black Goth Chick isn't going to bring customers in. Not here in any event. I only listen to that music when I'm in a bad mood or I exercise."

The manager returned. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah, I'll take two portions of the Spaghetti and Meatballs." The manager nodded to him then turned to Keesha. "And for the young lady?" He inquired.

"Uh, I'll have the Stuffed Shells."

"Excellent choice. Our chef makes the best Stuffed Shells this side of town."

Keesha reached for the bread basket and found it empty.

"Let me refresh those for you." He replied smoothly taking the basket away.

She looked over at Reid.

"I said I was hungry." He shrugged.

"Judging from the way the Manager didn't blink when you said two portions, I take it you've eaten here before."

Reid smiled at her. "I use to work here."

Keesha was shocked. He worked? The town Prince worked?

"Don't look so surprised." He began frowning at her. "I had a whole summer off and my friends were away. I was bored and I just wanted to see what it was like. Besides, this place is packed in the summer with tourists and someone said it was the best way to pick up girls."

He also failed to mention that the main reason he went to work was because his trust fund had cut off his money supply until he demonstrated financial responsibility.

_Of course! What other reason would he have to work? Certainly not out of necessity. _Stop it. Keesha had to remind herself not to get into hate mood. She left that past behind her. And if nothing else, Reid was her friend. "So did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Meet any hot babes?" She teased.

"Yeah, I did." He replied looking meaningfully at her.

_Change gears!_

"So what kind of work did you do? I can't see you as a cook. The Maitre'd? Head something or other."

He smiled pleasantly at her. "I was actually a waiter. The pay was pretty decent and I made some damn good tips."

Keesha tilted her head back appraisingly. At first she thought Reid would have been unsuited for a position that requires dealing with the public. Reid didn't strike her as someone who liked working with people. It requires a lot of patience and tact.

"It must of been difficult for you, working with people."

"It was hard at first. I had to learn the menu, memorize peoples' orders without writing it down. Wines. What fork went where."

"So that explains how you knew to order the Riesling." She stopped, recognition hit her. "Wait a minute! What fork went where?" She exclaimed in mock surprise.

"Yeah, don't laugh. Not all of us rich kids eat at the table with Sunday's finest."

Keesha detected a hint of bitterness in his tone. She waited for him to elaborate but he didn't

"But as for the people part, well. The manager hired me because he knew I was a son of Ipswich. He said it would be good for business. And he did have to remind me on several occasions to watch my temper."

Reid was charming enough when things went his way. But when they didn't, he could be down right vicious. She was reminded of how she ended up on this date in the first place. _Enough! Let it go! You've forgiven him for_ _it!_

_Just like playing pool!_ Reid was a natural born hustler. If Reid wasn't wealthy, she could see him as a con-artist or thief. He had the temperament for it. He must of fleeced many a customer out of their wallets.

"But he kept me because the rest of his customers liked me. They were always asking for me."

Keesha could see a small hint of pride in his eyes. She was beginning to understand him now. He liked to feel important. No wonder he was always trying to pick up women. It fed his ego.

"But I think the other waiters hated me though. I think the one complaint a customer had about me, had been by another waiter. But I took care of that quickly."

Keesha watched as his chest swelled. _Oh, I bet you did!_

A new understanding came over Keesha. He had so much going for him. Youth, maturity- when he exercised it, Looks, Lots of energy, brains- when he used them, a strong sense of right and wrong, which also explained why he was always fighting. He wasn't afraid to take a stand. And money.

Reid was one of those underdeveloped types. And that he was held back by something. Then she remembered the incident on the road and his eyes turning black.

"Keesha, you in there?" She had been looking strangely at him. As if she had been seeing him for the first time. He was both comforted by this as well disturbed.

"You said you were going to tell me all about it?" She answered her voice firm.

Reid winced, he really wasn't ready to tell her yet. He had promised her but he was enjoying their conversation. The time wasn't right.

The smell of cooked pasta broke the awkward silence between them.

The manager wheeled in an elegant array of dishes and at least two baskets of bread. He served their meals, placing Reid's second dish on the cart. He popped open the bottle of Riesling and poured Keesha's first then Reid's. "Will that be all?" He inquired politely.

Reid nodded to him.

"First we eat Baby doll." Reid replied raising his glass to her when the Manager had departed. "To the evening." He toasted.

Keesha did not miss the narrowed gaze that had suddenly fixed upon her as he sipped his glass. "To the evening."

"Man, you look tired?" Pogue said with concern as he looked at the disheveled and bloodshot boy standing in his doorway.

"Something's happened Pogue. Come on in."

Pogue followed Caleb through his house. Caleb sat in his favorite armchair in front of the fireplace. Pogue flopped down on the couch.

"Did you feel anything last night Pogue. Some kind of dark energy."

"No."

Caleb frowned. "Well I did. That storm last night was fierce but there was something unnatural about it.

"Unnatural?" Pogue began.

"Something tried to grab at me in the darkness when I focused on the source of that storm. It was faint, like I had disturbed it or something but it was in the process of being created."

Pogue swallowed. That was not a good sign. That meant that someone out there was using Black magic.

"I have never felt those emotions before Pogue. So intense, so chaotic so full of malice. I also felt violence."

"A sacrifice?"

"Maybe."

"What are you going to do?" Pogue asked.

"I don't know. Unfortunately, we may have to wait until it happens again so that I can try and focus on that storm again.

Keesha slumped back against the couch. Her stomach full. She hadn't finished the last shell. While Reid on the other hand, was cleaning off the second plate. The two bread baskets already empty.

"Mm. That was awesome. This place makes the best Spaghetti and Meatballs. Ready for dessert?"

"I don't think I could eat another bite."

Reid pouted somewhat. "Come on Baby doll. They have some good pastries here. Fresh, not store bought. Hand made. How could you say no to a Chocolate Torte with layers of raspberry in between?" At the word chocolate, Reid's eyes glazed over her skin.

A look that had not gone unnoticed by her. "Reid, I'm full, really. I am going to burst if I eat another bite." She began even though the torte sounded appetizing.

"How could you be full? You didn't even finish your dinner?"

"Where exactly does all that food go? You always look like you're starving." Keesha shot back.

"I have a lean physique." Reid replied somewhat defensively.

Keesha chuckled to herself. _You certainly do! Cute but too!_ She felt the odd tickling at her forehead again. She quickly recovered. "Reid!" She warned.

He grinned. "Sorry." He replied. But he had picked up the thought anyway.

"So, dessert then."

"Christ Reid, I won't be able to fit into your Hummer."

Reid chuckled.

"So, did Reid tell you anything Tyler?" Caleb asked after he called him up to tell him to come over.

"He was awakened by some storm. Reid's always been skittish around storms, but last night's was unusual. He just said "There's something wrong."

So Reid, had felt it too. How come Pogue and Tyler didn't?

"Where's Reid?" Caleb asked looking pointedly at the younger boy.

"He said he had something to do tonight." Tyler lied smoothly meeting Caleb's eyes without hesitation.

Caleb searched his face. Why did he bother asking Baby boy. He always covered for Reid.

"You're stalling Reid." Keesha said finishing off the last of her chocolate cake. _Damn, this was good cake!_ Reid certainly knew his food.

Reid sighed inwardly. He was enjoying this evening, why was she trying to ruin it. _Because she senses something is wrong. _Jesus, it's not like he was going to hurt her or anything. _No, just make her happy and then erase her mind!_ A darker thought crossed his mind. _Since I'll be erasing her mind, I wonder if another round with the Garwin Master would hurt? _

Reid shrugged the thought off. He lifted a piece of scrumptious chocolate cake with fresh whipped cream on top and offered it to her. "Eat, you're still talking." He complained in mild annoyance.

She waived off the offer. Reid frowned, then slowly reached over and lifted his foot and ever so lightly brushed the fabric of her skirt. "What the?!" Keesha began, startled. Then quieted as a piece of chocolate entered her mouth. A corner of his mouth lifted slightly, as an image of him filling that mouth with something else flashed to him.

She shot him her meanest look. "That was a dirty trick."

"You can't be full if you can still talk. That's the secret to good food."

He looked down at his dessert plate. It was empty. "How about another slice?"

"I'm full Reid. Really, and if you try to get me to eat another bite of anything I'll puke all over your truck in revenge."

_Maybe I should try filling it with something else_ Came the idle thought. _Dammit, why can't I get my mind off sex? I did promise. _

"Don't get any ideas." Keesha warned fiercely.

"Baby doll, I didn't know you could read minds."

"The eyes are the windows to the souls." She fixed her gaze firmly on Reid's. "And speaking of which. You have some answers for me?" It came out a lot harsher than it should of. She didn't want to appear ungrateful. But she did promise Shauna that she would end this.

"Man Baby doll, you certainly know how to spoil a mood."

"Reid, it's getting late and I have to get up and run a business."

His shoulders sagged for a moment. "Alright, come on I want to take you someplace special."

"Reid, you're stalling."

Reid rose to his feet and extended his hand to her. "I promised you answers and you'll have them."

Keesha looked into that handsome, Waspish featured face, his disarming smile. _Damn I'm weak!_ She idly wondered how many other girls fell for that look as she let him close his hand around hers. She was surprised to feel callouses through his fingerless gloves. The strength in his grip for so slender of a body.

The Manager pulled back the curtains. He noticed that Reid was holding onto the woman's hand. And now that he got a good look at her, he noticed that she was at least in her thirties. _The boy has taste! I'll give him that!_

"Bab.." Reid began than dropped when he remembered where he was. "Could you wait over there for a moment?"

Keesha wasn't sure who had been reluctant to let go first, Him or her.

"Alright. So what hours will it require to pay off this meal?"

"The entire weekend."

Reid groaned inwardly. He wanted to spend time at Nicky's. But then he remembered the Manager had been good to him during his time working here. And he was always willing to compromise with Reid if it would get him back to waiting tables.

"Fine, consider me here."

"Don't worry. You'll like the crowd. I got a busload of tourists coming in. Plenty of money. I'll let you keep the tips."

Reid smiled. He could make more in tips then he could fleecing Aaron. Aaron had learned not to carry so much money, since Reid had one day beaten him out of his monthly allowance.

"Lovely lady." The Manager remarked.

"Yeah, she is." Reid said staring at her waiting a few tables up. Reid turned to the man. "Uh."

The Manager smiled in confidence. "Don't worry, Reid. You're secret is safe with me." He thought for a moment. During his summer employment, Reid had managed to get a different woman each week. And unlike the other idiots on his payroll, Reid had been careful not to get them pregnant, or worse, nor created any fallout to his business because of it. But unlike the women he had, they were nothing like this one. He wasn't sure if it was her nationality, her maturity of age or something inside, but there was definitely something there that said "Keeper, not Quickie." "Don't hurt her." The Manager finally said after a moment.

For a moment, Reid did not move. He continued to stare at Keesha who was looking uncomfortably at both men. His eyes met hers across the distance and he felt his heart flutter. "This one is special." He finally said then turned to join her.

"Yes she is." He watched as Reid uncharacteristically threw his arm around her and pulled her close. He chuckled quietly to himself when she elbowed him in his side.

The doors closed and he pulled out of the Restaurant's roundabout when he hopped into the driver's seat.

"So where are you taking me now?"

He flashed her a churlish grin. "Some place where I can have my way with you."

She gave him a don't-mess-with-me-look.

"I'm just kidding." He laughed reading her face. He turned onto the main road.

"How do you manage to get girlfriends?"

"Hey, they can't get enough of me. Sometimes, I even draw lotteries to see who get's to spend time with the Master."

"I don't think there's a truck big enough for your ego."

Reid laughed heartily as he sped down the road.

"Hey, watch your speed!" Keesha scolded.

**HA HA! YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO HAVE HIM SPILL HIS GUTS IN THE RESTAURANT DIDN'T YOU. I HAD SO MUCH FUN I DECIDED TO DRAG THIS OUT INTO CHAPTER 9-**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10:** **THE NAMELESS ONE**

Reid parked the truck deep in the woods after turning onto an old service road. He led her through a particular group of trees that faced a clearing overlooking the cliffs. The moon hovered overhead. Its' bright light, shining down on the center as if someone had turned on a spotlight.

For a moment, Keesha felt transfixed by the light. Slowly, she moved to stand under its silvery curtain, allowing it to envelop her. She closed her eyes and breathed several times. Her hands extending upwards, opening and closing.

Reid was hypnotized by the sight. She was standing as still as a statue. A faint aura was pulsating from her. He felt drawn to her and allowed himself to be pulled forward.

Keesha tensed slightly as strong arms embraced her from behind. It broke the hold the moon had on her. "Re.." She began apprehensively. Reid rested his chin against her shoulder. "Relax Baby doll." He whispered as he began to sway. "Listen to the music of the night." He said at her neck. "Give in to the night. Let it comfort you. Nothing can hurt you here."

Keesha closed her eyes and surrendered to his voice. She began to move with him. She could feel lean muscle fit around her shapely curves as he pressed himself against her. His warm breath at her neck. The scent of him.

Reid felt stirring within his loins again as he brushed his nose lightly against her throat. Keesha tilted her head back in response. He placed a gentle kiss at her neck. Desire grew as he traced his tongue slowly across her toned shoulders.

"Reid." She breathed.

_Do it now!_ Came the voice of reason. Reid took a deep breath, reining his passion in. He remembered why he had brought her here.

Reid turned her around in his arms.

Keesha suddenly felt lightheaded. She felt the ground give way beneath her feet. She had the strangest sensation that she was floating. The light of the moon seemed to fill her eyes. She opened her eyes and met Reid's all black. The space around her vanished into a whirling blur. A familiar tickling at her forehead. The memory of the night before resurfaced. _What are you doing to me?_

_Ssh, trust me Baby doll. I won't hurt you.._ Reid lied. He felt a pang of anger stab at him. He did not want to do this.

Keesha let out a soft moan as he sealed his mouth to hers. One last kiss to taste her again. He would remove the memory but not the impression the memory left. She would be left with happiness in her heart. Reid would not be that cruel to her.

The essences of Amber, Ginger and Peach wafted into his nose. The recognition of the scents distracted him momentarily from his task. He gazed at the lovely face, head tilted back in submission and anger bubbled within him. Why did he have to do this? Why won't Caleb trust him? Keesha wouldn't jeopardize them. She had too much at stake in Ipswich. Sure she made a mistake in sleeping with him. He had seen that fear when he first had her in his arms.

But Reid was partly to blame. He had insisted she "honor the bet" She had been more than willing to give him the money but he wanted something more from her. And then he grabbed her. Ignoring her attempts to push him away. He simply wanted her, but still wasn't quite clear, why.

Maybe it was because she gave off a powerful aura of sensuality. So strong that it drove Reid crazy. Only, for some strange reason he wasn't aware of it. It just came through as typical male reflex and responses. But it never bothered him when he didn't see Amanda for months. And it wasn't as if Keesha was deliberately turning him on. Perhaps Reid was picking up something about her on a deeper level. Something only "using" could...

_Something only your power could sense?_ Came a voice from within.

The voice was the same one from the night he had taken Keesha.

_Who are you?_ Reid asked.

Laughter filled the air. The trees swayed on the current. A small tremor traveled through him.

_You have no reason to fear me boy. I am older than the power you carry. _

_What do you want then nameless one?_

Reid tensed. His body rippled as laughter filled his body. He paniced for a moment. He thought he was going to lose his hold on Keesha and their proximity above ground. But with a strong force of will, he reinforced himself. _Good! You are insolent young one but strong! Good, I have chosen her champion well! _

Champion? What the hell was it on about?

_You are confused. I understand. But we don't have much time. You must listen to me very carefully. There is a great danger growing in your town. It is looking for someone like Keesha. It has already hurt someone thinking it was her. You must not let her be taken, Reid Garwin. You must protect her. _

_Protect her from what?_ Reid asked growing concerned. _A great evil. Keesha has a power inside her that it must not have. It has been trying to get her for years. I hid her from the evil, but it is getting clever. Eventually, it will find her. _

Reid stilled his mind. He felt no malice from it. His body was not ill at ease with it. He felt truth in its words.

_Are you convinced now?_

Reid was convinced that what he was talking too was not evil itself. But why him? What does he get in return? Reid didn't want to be a mercenary about this. Any threats to Keesha was a threat to him, but power such as this did not come without a price. He remembered some of the old Greek Myths from one of the few classes he actually stayed awake in, about heroes asking for favors from the Gods and Goddesses, and having to perform labors or boons or make sacrifices.

_So I guard her and then what? _

Laughter again. Reid was starting to hate this thing!

_You already have her friendship and more Reid Garwin. She apparently seems taken with you despite herself, what more do you want?_

Was it offering him something?

_You two need each other. Have needed each other. And in the passings of time, you will need her. But if you require more Garwin. I will be here. I must leave. _

Reid looked down at the woman prone in his arms. He suddenly felt the weight of a heavy burden on his shoulders. He could feel whatever desire he had for her wane. In its place was something else. Something more profound.

_I can't do this alone!_ He shouted into his mind. Was it still here?

_You are not alone. You have the Covenant to help you and Keesha's companions. They are not what they seem. _

Reid's eyebrow raised. _They're like us?_

_No, just something different. A beginning of the new. Now go, we will speak again soon. Hurry it is near!_

And then he felt empty. The wind subsided. Awareness returned to him. Exhaustion was overtaking his body. With a great deal of effort, he gathered himself and Slowly lowered Keesha and himself to the ground.

Reid looked into her face. Her head tilted back. Her long hair brushing against his arm. Her neck exposed. He ran a finger down her cheek. "Wake up Baby doll." He whispered.

Slowly, caramel colored eyes looked up at him. Startled and bewildered, she began struggling with him. "What the fuck are trying to pull Garwin! And how dare you use your magic on me? You fucking bastard! I thought I..."

"Tut, Tut Baby doll!" Reid said grasping the fists aiming for him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. Holding her against him. "Such language from such a pretty mouth."

"Let me go!!" She squirmed.

Reid was spent. He had started to "use" to make the night end gracefully and then to erase her memory. He ended up "using" to keep them afloat while having a conversation with some nameless entity who, like all nameless, powerful beings who have the answers to everything yet make their heroes figure it out by going through hell, plus dropping the added weight of being proclaimed champion of the Universe, vague and confusing. So, right now, he didn't have the energy to fight with Keesha.

"Enough!" He growled gripping her tightly.

The brief flash of pain caused Keesha to stop.

He released her and slumped to the ground in exhaustion. Keesha knelt down beside him. Her eyes searching his face in concern. His skin was flushed. His chest was rising and falling rapidly. His suit was rumpled. She frowned as she noticed prominent tightness around the corners of his eyes. They hadn't been there before.

"I'm alright, Baby doll. Stop fussing." He said pulling her onto his lap.

She rested her head in the crook of his neck. For a moment, Keesha caught a familiar look in his eyes. It was the look of someone who had just agreed to take on the burdens of the world. A look she had seen in her people many times.

Reid smiled warmly at the beautiful woman looking up at him with genuine concern. His heart went light. _I made a promise to you Baby doll, that I would protect you. And I meant it!_

"Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and I are members of an Ancient Order called the Covenant..."


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: MURDER**

Keesha was deep in thought as Reid pulled onto the main road. Her mind was preoccupied with the information he had just given to her. Reid and his three other friends had inherited ancient powers. To say they gave him abilities beyond reason was an understatement. After the incident on the road that fateful night and then earlier this evening, Keesha had no reason to doubt him.

Keesha envied him. They could do things others only read about in comic books. Things that others had to sell their souls for, spend countless years learning with spell books, herbs, rituals and barely achieve anything other than raising the wind. And these boys did it with a thought. It was a part of you. It was in their blood.

But, because some of them abused their powers years ago, they were nearly eliminated during the Salem Witch hunt. The survivors went underground and organized themselves into a society known as "The Covenant". Reid and his friends were the last of the families of Ipswich who were part of this order.

Reid had then gone on to explain that he was supposed to wipe her mind of this. Caleb, the oldest of them, was a fierce protector of their secret. He didn't trust anyone.

But he hadn't done it. And when she had asked him why he hadn't and gone through with the date. Reid had said that "using" takes a lot out of a person. So he wanted to rest first and he would do it later. He had also asked her not to tell her friends either. The less who knew, the better.

Keesha suspected that he wasn't telling her the whole truth. He hadn't erased her memory because he couldn't. He had plenty of chances before to do it if he really wanted to. And most like without her even realizing it. Reid had simply trusted her. As for the date, well, the horny teen that he was, thought he could get a last "hurrah" in. Keesha had to admit, she was touched by his efforts to make her evening pleasant before he wiped her mind, the trust he had shown her.

He had also mentioned that Caleb had forbid the others to "use" because it would expose them to the outside world and jeopardize them. And that Caleb, being the strongest of them, could feel when one of them "used". And Caleb could be real anal about it.

Keesha had been shocked when he had told her that Caleb had given him a beat down for their little "drag racing adventure"

Then she had given him a light tap on the arm when he smirked at her and said that was why he had "collected the debt" He had considered himself a man on death row being granted his last wish. Caleb did not like being disobeyed. After that, he had shrugged his shoulder and said it had been worth the bruises.

Reid looked over at Keesha as he drove her back home. So far, she hadn't pulled out a crucifix and shouted demon. She seemed to be taking it all in stride. And she definitely believed him.

Flashing red lights up ahead made Reid slow down. His temple pulsed as a feeling of dread came over him. Keesha felt sweat bead up on her forehead. Something terrible was wrong out there. Reid realized she was picking up on his emotions and slipped his hand into hers. He squeezed it firmly to distract her from the fear and smiled reassuringly at her. He slowed before several police cruisers blocking both lanes of the main road. A tall, broad, uniformed figure flagged them down with a flashlight. Reid braked gently as the Officer approached them.

"Evening Officer." Reid began at his most civil.

"Reid Garwin." The Officer returned curtly. Something told her these two were on familiar terms. Did he always manage to piss people off? "Out kind of late aren't you?" He flashed his beam into the interior of the Hummer. "Are you ever going to get your own ride?" Keesha tensed for a moment. "Stolen" flashed through her mind. _Easy Baby doll. My friend lent it to me._

"Evening Miss Keesha." He began with surprise as his light fell upon her. "I didn't know you knew Mr. Garwin?"

"Officer Kirkland." Keesha replied at her most sweetest. Great, the one cop she didn't want to run into. The one who knew her. He was always stopping by. Mainly to chat with Shauna. "Mr. Garwin was making arrangements with my shop. I would have driven myself , but like an idiot I lost my car keys. So Mr. Garwin offered to drive me to the restaurant."

"A ride, I will no doubt deduct as a tax expense. Not to mention deduct from your fee." Reid added taking Keesha's cue. Good, she was cool under pressure.

Kirkland stared at them for a moment. It made Keesha uneasy but she fought it down. He may have acted liked a school boy with a crush around Shauna, but he didn't come across a bumbling, incompetent either. He had typical New England Wasp features with sharp gray eyes that didn't miss much. Rumor was that he was a no-nonsense type cop.

She gave thanks that she listened to her inner self and dressed down tonight. If she had been wearing the dress that Shauna had coined "Reid's whore", Kirkland might have gotten suspicious. Not that it was any of his business. But first impressions were important in a town of old money and even older social values.

Movement up the road caught his attention. He nodded to them then turned back to Reid. "Alright, go on. And Reid, make sure Miss Keesha gets back safely." He waived them on. "Say hi to Shauna for me." Kirkland said as they pulled away.

Keesha nodded to the Officer that she would.

"Shauna?"

"Kirkland likes to visit the shop from time to time. Mainly when Shauna is there. I don't think she's really into to him. But she does like to string him along sometimes. She said its good for business to be friendly with the locals, especially a town cop."

Reid chuckled. "I can't see her with him. She is too much woman for a stiff-back like him." He suddenly grimaced as if someone struck him in the chest, as they drove slowly between the two cruisers. The area was a flurry of activity on one side of the road. Lights flickered, as dark shapes moved within the trees.

"What's wrong Reid?"

"There is death in the area Keesha. I have to pull over for a minute."

Reid drove further down. The road bent to the right and sloped downwards. He turned off the main road and pulled the Hummer into a narrow cluster of trees. He switched off the lights and turned off the ignition. "I need you to stay here." He said gathering himself.

Keesha laid a gentle hand on his arm. For a moment, she felt a tingling sensation course through her hand. She knew what he was about to do. "Reid, you said it makes you tired. I think you've "used" enough. Let me do it."

He smiled and gently removed her hand. "I need to see this. Stay here and don't open the door for anyone but me."

_Men!_ "Fine."

"I'll buy you an ice cream cone if you behave." He teased closing the door.

He slipped between the trees. Drawing on his power, Reid dissolved into smoke.

"We have a female, Caucasian, age estimated around 16. Naked and tied to the ground in spread eagle fashion. Multiple puncture wounds near the throat. Unusual markings have been cut into her skin." Began the lead detective.

"Christ!" Another exclaimed. "Her heart is missing!" The second Officer exclaimed in disgust.

"Yeah, I got it!" He growled at his partner. "It looks like it was torn out. But the Coroner will be better able to tell me once we get her down to the Morgue."

The second officer walked around the perimeter as if following some kind of shape on the ground. "Hey, there's a circle around her."

"Son of a bitch." He exclaimed shining his flashlight down. "I didn't see this before."

"Fuck, don't tell me we got some kind of ritual killing going on now."

"I hope not. I hate that crap." He looked up at the two attendants from the County Morgue. "Alright, bag her and tag her. Tell him we need him to work on this right away."

The lead detective gazed down at the mutilated body, sympathy in his eyes. "Pretty too. What a waste." He looked toward his partner. "Get forensics over here. Tell them I want a sweep of this area. Including the soil."

"Why is she so pale? Her color looks unnatural?" His partner inquired. "Maybe because she's dead? " He turned to the two men who were placing the naked body in the black body bag. "Tonight?"

"I'll tell him." One of them replied.

"Did you see her eyes?" His officer pointed out. "Wide, like she had been..."

"Those forensics here yet?"

"Alright, I can take a hint. I'm going."

Keesha jumped as a dark shadow suddenly formed in the driver's seat. She watched in amazement as the silhouette materialized into a full bodied human. _Man, that's some trip!_

Reid slumped against the seat. "What happened?" She asked removing a few strands from his flushed face. "Body...of...a...girl. Looks like she's been tortured too. The only thing the Key Stone Cops know is that she's missing her heart. They found her tied to the ground in some ritualistic style."

Keesha looked uncomfortably away from him as the memory of last night's dream resurfaced.

He tilted his head and opened one eye to look at her. "Something you need to tell me Baby doll?"

"Reid, last night I had a terrible dream. I think I was inside her body when she was being killed."

Reid bolted upright. He was alert now.

Keesha recapped the dream to him.

_So, it hadn't been lying to him!_

I thought something was wrong with that storm." Reid said looking out the windshield. He was deep in thought. He leaned back against the seat and sighed heavily. It was just beginning.

"Keesha, I need you to call Tyler and have him meet me at your place. I don't have the energy to drive myself home."

Keesha read the exhaustion in his handsome face.

"Think you can handle the truck?" He asked seriously.

She climbed over him to reach the now vacant driver's seat. Reid handed her his phone.

"Alright, I'll be there." Tyler replied hearing the worry in her voice. Now he just hoped Pogue wasn't with Kate. Reid had insisted that only Pogue bring him.

Keesha closed the phone and turned over the engine. Gently, she backed out of the space. Once cleared of the trees, she headed for home.

Shauna opened the door as the Hummer pulled alongside the house. To her surprise, Keesha had gotten out of the driver's side. Was Reid Drunk? Shauna came outside. Keesha was helping Reid out of the truck. Shauna narrowed her eyes.

"Something terrible has happened Shauna." Keesha replied quickly reading her friend's face.

Shauna helped Keesha bring Reid into the house. She dropped Reid gently onto the couch.

"What's with him?" She asked Keesha.

She looked at Shauna. Reid had asked her not to tell her friends. The less she knew, the better. "I can't tell you Shauna. But you have to trust me."

"What kind of answer is that. It's not like I'm your girl or anything?" How dare she honor some kid over her? Her best friend for years.

Keesha met her angry gaze with a half-pleading look. "Whatever." Shauna growled.

Keesha went over to the kitchen and filled a small glass with water.

Mei studied the boy quietly. His skin was flushed and he was panting heavily. He looked as if he had been running a marathon? What happened on this date?

Reid tilted his head back and noticed the other two beautiful women looking at him. Shauna hand's were on her seal curved hips and glaring at him. Mei, was staring at him with penetrating eyes. He could feel his skin crawl under her piercing gaze.

"I wish I could live here. To wake up every morning to such a heavenly sight."

"Gods, you're corny." Keesha said handing him the glass.

Shauna glared at the exchange. _Damn her! She promised she would end this!_

The sound of a Ducati type motorcycle downshifting alerted them. Keesha went to the door. Reid sighed in relief. Tyler was coming with Pogue. Good, he was in no shape to fight with Caleb.

"Shauna. I know you don't trust me. But you have to watch Keesha for me." Reid began quietly looking over to where Keesha was opening the door. He didn't want her to hear him.

"What are you on about kid?" She growled.

"Keesha is in grave danger. A young girl was killed tonight. Mutilated, ritually."

Both womens' eyes raised in concern.

"She could be next. You've got to keep her with you at all times. I'm going to try and find out more from the Police later. But I need to rest first."

Mei could hear the exhaustion in the boy's words. _Just what the hell had he been doing tonight?_

"Thanks for coming Tyler." Keesha said opening the door.

"Why don't you trust me Shauna? I mean her no harm. Just watch her."

"Why won't you let her go?"

Reid stared at her, searching her face. So that's what this was about? His relationship to Keesha. "I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her. You know that."

"So why are you hanging around her? Why did you make her go out with you, what are you after Reid?"

Reid sighed. How many people were going to keep getting in line to be added to his, "People I must convince of my sincerity list?" "Shauna, Keesha is a grown woman. She can handle herself. And she trusts me."

She turned away from him. Yeah, maybe too much.

"Watch her Shauna." Came Reid's tired voice.

"I always do." She said quietly to herself.

Reid turned to Mei. "I know you will." He gave her a knowing look.

"You boys get stranger and stranger." Came her only reply.

"Part of my charm beautiful."

Tyler felt his cheeks turn beet red as he openly gazed up at the tall woman joining them. Gods, the light in Nicky's didn't do her justice. "What's the matter kid? You forget the woman who beat you out of your allowance?" _Jesus, I feel like I'm on the cover of Playboy!_

"Ow!" Tyler yelped as a hand whacked him upside the back of his head.

"Where your manners Baby boy. It's impolite to stare." "Pogue." He introduced reaching around Tyler to shake her hand. Dark green eyes of a deep intelligence, radiated outwards from a strongly chiseled face, that met her gaze with an intensity that said calm and cool. Dark-brown hair with blonde highlights fell to a strong neck that said fit beneath the leather jacket he wore. She watched as his eyes poured over her body as if they had a life of their own. The lust barely contained behind his cool exterior. Damn, this boy was hot! All male. Tamed with a hint of wild beneath that confidant stare. _He must be a hell of a rider! If only I was sixteen again!! _

"Maybe I'll take you up on that offer someday." He suddenly said with a small smile of interest creasing his perfect mouth.

He grunted as Tyler elbowed him in the ribs.

"What's up fellas?" Came Reid's voice. "Came to join the party?"

"Come on Reid. I think you've harassed these women enough." Pogue quipped pulling him up. "Well you know, once they get a taste of the Master, they can't let go." It took all of his strength not to recoil. Reid felt drained of energy. He noticed the beginning's of crow's feet near his eyes. _He must of used all night! What the hell had they been doing? _He slung a slender arm over his shoulder and helped him toward the door.

Reid glanced at Keesha as he passed her and motioned for her to follow them.

Pogue hopped on his bike. He knew Tyler could help him the rest of the way. "Oh, by the way, Caleb's pissed at you. He's been raging about your "using" Said he'll be seeing you tomorrow night at Gorman's. So don't be late?"

Reid lifted his head. "Yeah whatever."

Pogue grinned and turned the key. The bike roared to life and he sped away.

"Tyler, wait in the truck for a moment."

He nodded his head to him.

"Keesha. Listen to me very carefully." He began in a serious tone. "I want you to stay with your girlfriends at all time. I don't want you to be alone, not even for a moment."

Keesha looked at him in shock. She could feel the ghost of fear trace up her spine. That dream had was more then just an omen, it was a warning!

Reid pulled her close. "I won't let anything happen to you." He handed her his cell phone.

Tyler's eyes widened in surprise.

"From now on. You leave it on. I'll always know where you are. I can track this through Tyler's"

"Reid, I can..." She began when she found her voice. She was stunned by his fierce protectiveness.

Reid cupped her cheek and lifted her head to face him. "I need you to do this for me. If you turn it off, I swear I 'll come where ever you are and embarrass the hell out of you."

"Alright, I will." Reid tightened his hold and the brief sensation of pain bothered her but she remained still, allowing Reid to see that she would listen to him. He released her when he was satisfied that she would.

Then, he pulled her into a tight embrace. _I'll kill anyone that tries to hurt you!_ Then he released her and pushed her gently toward the door. "Now go."

"Alright, I'm going."

"No lip woman. Remember, if you don't want me naked on your rooftop doing 50cent. I suggest you remember."

_God, that would be a sight for sure! _

_Baby doll, you forgot something? _

Keesha stopped and turned.

_The phone? _

Keesha rolled her eyes but flipped the switch anyway.

"Home Tyler." He said his eyes lingering on hers as they pulled from the curve.

When they reached Spencer Academy. Tyler helped Reid into the dorm. He was shocked at how weak he was. Reid stretched out on the bed, not even bothering to remove his clothes. "Reid?" Began concerned.

"What Baby boy?" Reid replied weakly.

"Are you alright? What happened out there? Caleb was having fits about how much you were "using" I swear, I thought his head was going to explode."

"I'll tell you everything at Gorman's tonight. Right now, I just want to sleep."


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: HENHOUSE**

Caleb was tired. He walked to his locker as if he were a zombie. His normally sure footed strides now sluggish and ungainly. The hallway as usual was alive with crowds of people and their chattering. Ordinarily, he didn't pay attention to it. It was mainly about whom slept with whom, who got who drunk, into a fight or ended up in jail, and the usual names that followed; Aaron and the Boys, Reid and Tyler. But this time, it was different.

"Did you hear?" A girl whispered to her friend at the lockers. "Yeah, She was found murdered in the woods." "Oh my God." She exclaimed. _Murdered?_ He inched closer to them. "What's even worse. She was found naked and tied to the ground. They found a circle around her and some kind of strange markings carved onto her." The other girl covered her mouth in horror.

Caleb's eyes lit up. Last night's storm had been unusually intense. And the thing that had tried to attach itself to him was in the process of being created. "Yeah, they're doing the autopsy now."

"What's happening around here?" She said slipping into the crowd with her friend.

_What is going on indeed?_

Pogue looked up as Caleb slid into the open spot next to him of the rotunda shaped lecture hall. He was concerned about the deep bags around his bloodshot eyes. His uniform was wrinkled and looked as if it had been hastily put on. "You look like crap man."

The hall was still buzzing with the talk of the murder.

Caleb didn't answer as Tyler shifted into the seat next to him. Caleb turned, glaring at him. "Where the hell is Reid?"

"He's tired Caleb. Really, really tired.. But he said he'll be there tonight."

"I'm not surprised with all that "using" he was doing. Is he an old man by now?" Caleb growled looking away from Tyler.

"Last time I checked, he still had all his hair and teeth."

Pogue snorted from opposite Caleb.

"So I heard someone was killed?" Tyler began before Caleb could retort.

"Yeah, they found the body of some girl in the woods." Pogue said.

"She was one of the students. She use to sit up there." A whispered voice said from a row behind them.

Pogue turned to the voice. "Who was it?"

"It was Alessa." She replied gesturing behind and across from her with her head.

Pogue and Caleb turned to glance behind them. Several rows up, they noticed an empty space. A space that use to be occupied by a girl.

"May I have your attention please." Boomed a familiarly deep, smooth voice.

The room instantly quieted. Pogue and Caleb turned back around.

"There was a terrible tragedy last night involving one of your classmates Alessa Hagemann. If you have any information regarding her last known whereabouts, who she might have been seeing or anything else that might be relevant to this, please let the Provost know."

Someone raised their hand. "Yes?"

"There's a rumor that she's been murdered. And it was a ritualistic killing. Is that true?"

Caleb narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the Professor. For a brief moment, he caught a glimpse of malice flitting across his amber colored eyes. And then it was gone.

"The Police are handling the matter. I'm not sure of the circumstances." He answered smoothly.

"Now, know more questions. We have a lecture to get on with."

Throughout the lecture, Caleb had a disquieting feeling come over him. He couldn't quite pinpoint exactly what it was, but there was a sense of growing fear. It was faint, light as a feather but there. He suddenly jerked as something brushed lightly across his arm as if with a feather. "What do you want Tyler?" Caleb whispered.

Tyler looked at Caleb from the side of his face. "What do I want?" He whispered back puzzled.

"Yeah. You're "using"

"No I'm not Caleb. Why would I "use"?"

"I can feel it."

"I'm not using." Tyler argued quietly.

Caleb sighed and turned to Pogue. "Pogue, are you using?"

"What are you on about Caleb. None of us are "using?"

"Gentleman, is there a problem?"

Caleb visibly winced. The eyes that looked back at them had narrowed into pinpoints of flames. They bored into Caleb's like a drill. Caleb felt uncomfortable under his gaze. But in that moment, he felt himself being brushed again.

The Professor's unusually colored eyes changed again. The fire in them gone. And so was the touch on Caleb.

"No sir. Sorry. It won't happen again." Caleb began.

The Professor held his gaze for a moment before turning back to the board.

Two hours later, the lecture bell rang. "Lunch time." Tyler said happily bounding down the stairs.

Pogue and Caleb followed him out.

Shauna was showing a customer a particular item when a bit of "Henhouse" gossip reached her ears.

"Did you hear?"

"No, what?"

"Alessa got murdered in the woods."

"What?" Several girls exclaimed.

"Yeah, they found her tied to the ground naked. Her body all marked up like with tattoos."

"No way."

"Yeah. The newspapers haven't released any information yet but rumor is, itwas some kind of ritual killing."

Shauna went cold all over.

"Alright, why didn't you guys tell me Garwin was seeing someone else. If it wasn't for the name he called out, I'd of thought it was one of you!" A new voice interjected; high pitched and whining.

"You still seeing his Blonde highness? I told you about him Amanda." Another scolded.

"I had him at my house, trying to get him interested and just as we were about to get busy! He said some other girl's name!" Amanda whined some more.

Shauna raised her eyebrows. _Uh Oh!_

"I didn't know Garwin had a new one?"

"The bitch's name is Keesha."

The trio looked perplexedly at each other. Keesha? Who in the hell was Keesha? "Amanda, There's no one in school named Keesha."

"Well then somewhere else." Amanda huffed.

"She sounds like she's black."

"The only dark skinned girl in Spencer is Kate. And she has Pogue."

"What a pity." One of them moaned.

Shauna chuckled. He was a looker alright. Shauna closed the sale with the women. She started straightening the spell books on the shelf. Her attention now fully focused on the teens in her shop.

"I practically had Reid in my hands and he blurts out another's girl name. And then, he gets up and leaves me in the middle of my date. Me, Amanda."

_Reid left her, to go play pool? _

"Not to mention I ruined a good pair of pumps when I threw it at him."

Shauna stifled her chuckled. She liked the temperament on the girl.

"Not the $200 dollars ones?" One exclaimed.

"The very ones."

"Why are you with him? I don't know what you see in him Amanda?" Another groaned at her.

"He's special. An Ipswich boy. You know, old money, looks."

Someone sighed loudly in disgust from the coop.

"Yeah, real special. First he fucks you then leaves you. What's it been, four times this year. Yeah, he's seen you more than most of the girl here, just not in succession. Yeah Amanda, real special. More like the speciality of the house."

_Sheesh, where do these girls get their vocabulary from? Well, I guess its true what they say about those Catholic school types. _

Snickering erupted behind Amanda.

"He really likes me. I know he does." She defended turning on her girls.

"Christ Amanda. Get a grip!" One of them said angrily.

"Now if you want Ipswich, I'll take Caleb. The older one. He is so hot."

"Mmm, me too. Doesn't party much, always looking after the others. He even takes care of his alcoholic mother."

"I'd rather have Pogue. He's got a motorcycle. He is so cool."

_I agree!_

"I've seen him at a swim meet. He looks so good in those tight shorts of his. I keep wishing they'd fall off in the pool and like he forgets them when he gets out."

_What a sight that would be!_

"Yeah, but he's got Kate."

"I'll take Baby boy. He is so cute. And shy."

"Yeah, but it might take you forever just to get a kiss from him." Someone added. The group clucked loudly.

Someone guffawed. "My father told me to stay away from them. Said there ancestors were accused of being witches and burned at the stake during the witch trials."

"No way. So like they're witches too?"

Shauna was listening intently.

"Oh, come on. Witches! Please. This is the 21st Century. You don't believe all that crap they tell you in church do you?"

"But they were burned at the stake." One of them insisted.

"So what? That doesn't make it true. You know they were just paranoid and fearful." Another argued back.

_Actually, it does make one think. _Shauna resolved herself to research the library for more information.

"Yeah, but my father is friend's with one of the Officers and he had been telling the bartender about something strange that had happened the night everyone went to the bonfire at the Dells."

The room fell silent. Shauna stopped shifting the books.

"The cops were chasing after Tyler's Hummer. And you know, Reid is always the one who drives it. But the cops were chasing them towards the cliffs and they swear that it looked like it went over. But then, like a few minutes later they were suddenly behind them. And one officer swears the SUV was bouncing like it had been dropped from the sky or something."

The girls whirled as a muffled sound interrupted them. "Sorry." Shauna began innocently bending down to pick up the fallen book. This piece of information disturbed her. "Can I get you ladies anything? Some herbs to help you study? Or..."

"How about a spell to make Reid fall in love with me?" Amanda began.

_Uh Oh!_

"No spell can make someone be with another person against his will. It would backfire on you if it turned out he really didn't want to be with you." Shauna said remembering some of what Keesha had taught her.

"Yeah, Yeah, what you give you get back times three. I've heard it already. But I'm not going to marry him. I just want to make him my slave for awhile. Make him pay for leaving me in the middle of a date and saying another's girl name."

Shauna could understand her anger. It was an insult if a man's says another woman's name, especially in the midst of passion. But she couldn't let Reid be distracted from his purpose either. And judging from the openly way he liked to flirt, he was easily distracted.

"Tell you what. How about I whip up something special for you. Something that will make any boy like you. This Reid sounds like a real jerk. And if he can't see what he's missing." Shauna lied smoothly, hoping to appeal to the girl's vanity and wounded pride. "He doesn't appreciate you. You deserve better."

It worked. Shauna watched as the girl's eyes perked up eagerly. "Oh, can you make stuff for us too?" Other voices eagerly chimed in.

Shauna smiled. "Yeah, why not. Come this way ladies and lets get an idea of what you're looking for in a boy."


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: THE PLAN**

Caleb pulled up to the main gate of the old caretaker's house. Shadows danced across the unlit house deepening the gloom which surrounded the place. Caleb felt a sense of dread as he walked purposely up the worn and weeded path. The old wood creaking under his weight as he stepped onto the old floorboards.

He hated coming here. All the fun and happy memories that he carried with him; Nicky's, dates with the few girls he bothered to ask out, dances, his swimming victories, camping with his brothers, were swallowed up by the oppressive atmosphere clinging to the old home like a thick fog. The structure reminded him of a giant "Dementor" from Harry Potter.

If he had his way, he'd burn the whole thing to the ground. Damn tradition. It was enough that he had to carry the legacy of the Covenant and be reminded over and over the dangers of using every time he came here.

He opened the door. It was never locked. Gorman always knew when someone was coming.

The main chamber as filled with the smells of musky books. Long strides took him down the weathered, narrow stairs that had been carved out of the rock of the underground cavern ages ago. He reached the bottom and stepped onto an earthen floor of stone that extended outwards beyond the cavern walls encompassing it. Half melted candles were situated around the cavern in clusters, creating tiny pinpoints of light from the damp clinging to the walls. A white carpet of low level fog stretched across the open space of the monstrous den. At the opposite end was a shelf, stacked floor to ceiling, with books. He was met by three other boys, waiting around a circular raised rim with a spiral etched into the center.

He sat first and motioned for the others to do the same. Pogue opposite Caleb, who's back was to the shelf. Tyler opposite Reid. Flames sprang into life, filling the circular grove of the ring and roaring into the center.

"Alright Reid. Let's have it." Caleb demanded.

"Last night there was a murder. A girl had been killed in the woods. She was naked and had been bound with her arms and legs stretched outwards. She had some markings carved onto her body. And her heart had been torn out."

Tyler and Pogue looked at each other.

Caleb 's original idea to demand an explanation for Reid using all night and whether he had erased Keesha and her friends' minds died on his lips as Reid told him about the murder.

"The cops didn't have much more on the murder at the time. But the Lead detective ordered an autopsy. So once they release the report in the newspaper, we'll know more." Reid said hoping Caleb would forget about Keesha and friends and what they knew.

He also purposely failed to mention the conversation with the "it" and that he had been chosen as her champion. But he wasn't ready to tell them that yet. His brothers had a right to know. But he didn't have enough information to tell them anything and speculating would only put him into an argument with Caleb.

"What if they don't release the report?" Tyler began.

The three boys looked at him.

"If there is something weird about this killing, they won't likely release it. And we would need a good reason to ask for it."

Tyler was right. If this was a ritual or serial killer on the loose, they wouldn't want to panic the town. Most likely, they would tell people to stay out of the Dells until they solved the case.

"Maybe we could sneak in and take a look at the report." Reid suggested.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Caleb began. "This is not like breaking into the school administration. The Morgue will have security cameras and guards. We would have to "use" in order to get past them."

Pogue nodded his head in agreement. "That's an awful lot of "using."

"And might I remind you that you already "used" excessively last night. You're going to start aging just from this week alone if we do this." Caleb pointed out.

Reid felt the ghost of anger at his throat. He took a deep breath. "Not necessarily. I can get in without using." Reid insisted.

Caleb looked expectantly at him.

Well, he opened his mouth and now he had to back himself up.

Caleb felt a prickling at the back of his neck. He suddenly had the feeling they weren't alone.

_Ask, for Shauna and Mei's help. Get Shauna to watch Keesha and let Mei take care of the security. You will find her well suited for this task._ Well, his master's voice! "Don't worry. I'll get the info, without using." He said looking firmly at Caleb.

"How?" Caleb asked not one for vague answers.

"I know someone who can handle the security. No trouble. Sh.." Reid stopped himself. The less mentioned about Keesha and her friends the better. "He's done this before. He can get in like a ghost. They won't create any fallout from this." _I hope!_

_Trust her Reid, she can!_

Worry crossed Caleb's features. He had never seen Reid like this before. So in control of himself, so full of purpose. "I'll go with you then." Caleb said.

No, of all people, not Caleb. Why not Pogue or...No, not Tyler. Baby boy was his friend but he would be too timid to do anything like breaking the rules.

"I'm going Reid and that's final." Caleb repeated daring him to challenge him.

Reid sighed. "Alright."

"We weren't alone." Caleb began when Reid left to ask his "friend" for help with the break-in.

"I know. I felt something. But it shouldn't have gotten through the defenses. Why weren't we warned?" Pogue said.

"I don't know. Reid's not telling us everything about that night."

Pogue kept his stare neutral. Reid didn't tell him but he knew Reid hadn't wiped their minds. But after meeting them last night, Pogue felt they could be trusted and despite everything that Caleb complained about Reid, Reid had a natural instinct for people. He also didn't want to get into an argument with Caleb when Caleb was in his Self-righteous mode. He rarely won.

"Let me get this straight Garwin." Shauna began in her most irritating when Reid dropped by. "You want me to stay behind with Keesha while you take Mei on a Scooby Doo Adventure? Is that right?"

Reid sighed in annoyance. "We're breaking into the county Morgue because we need the autopsy record. I'm sure it's been done by now. And I need to make sure Keesha is safe while we do this. It's simple enough Shauna." _What's the deal with her anger?_

"Why not wait until they release it to the press?"

"Do you think they'll release the findings to the public? This is a small town. And the cops job is to make sure we don't panic. This is a small community, not the big city where everything that happens get printed."

Shauna had to admit, Reid was right.

Mei chuckled. "It will be alright Shauna. Just tell me what time and when and I will make sure the security is sufficiently diverted." She turned to look at Reid. What made him ask her for this mission? Just what did he know about her?

Reid gave the petite beauty a curious look.. She was a layer of mystery upon mystery. A pity she wasn't younger. He would enjoy trying to unravel her.

But something made him ask. "You're not going to hurt them are you?" He did not need that complication coming back to them.

Mei gave him a smile. Reid felt a small knot of shudder travel through him. He felt like prey under a smile that was suppose to soften her but instead just made her seem more deadly. He didn't want to know what "sufficiently diverted" meant in her language. Then, it was gone and Reid actually felt relief. "As I said Reid Garwin. Tell me when and where. And no, no one will be permanently damaged."

Reid smiled uncomfortably. He didn't want to admit it, but Mei was starting to unnerve him.

Shauna paced the room a few times. She didn't like this one bit. And she wasn't completely over her anger that Keesha, her girl, was sharing a secret with this boy!

They ceased their conversation when the front door lock began turning. Keesha stepped in carrying several paper bags.

"Let me help you Baby doll." Reid said leaping up from the chair.

Shauna clenched her fists. Just hearing Reid use the sobriquet rankled her.

"Easy Shauna." Mei whispered to her. "He is a kid after all."

He carried the bags to the kitchen table. "So what's for dinner?" He began rummaging through the bags.

"The spaghetti goes in that container. Eggs go in the fridge." Keesha ordered.

Reid gave her an I-don't-do-kitchen-work-manly-look.

She matched his gazed pointedly. "You want to eat, you help."

Reid saluted her. Then opened the refrigerator.

"There are more bags in the car?" Keesha said aloud.

Mei looked to Shauna. "You want to eat, you help." She repeated.

Keesha turned her head to shoot Mei a sour eyed look. "You've been hanging out with Shauna too long."

"Hey!" Shauna groaned as she followed Mei to the car.

Reid watched as Keesha busily prepared dinner. His eyes roamed over the simple dress she wore. The muscles in her toned shoulders flexing with her movements. Her long, black braids were bound at the top of her head and cascaded downwards. For a moment, an urge to press himself against her and sway with some soft music came to him. He stopped himself. He was suppose to be her champion not her lover. But the fact that he had thought of it, meant he still had some feelings for her. And he had to do something about the swelling in his pants.

_Dammit, every time I think about her I get hard!_

"I'll be right back. I need to use your bathroom." Reid said quickly getting up.

Shauna and Mei returned with the grocery bags. "Where's Boy Wonder?" Shauna growled placing the remaining bags on the table.

"Bathroom." Keesha replied stirring the boiling water. She hid the grin from Shauna and Mei. She knew Reid had just gotten a hard on. She had felt the heat from his desire from across the table where he had sat.

Mei had excused herself. She had to pass the bathroom to get to her room. She stopped when she heard a muffled cry. She raised her hand to knock on the door. "Are you alright in there?"

"Much better now." Reid replied. Another gasp of relief followed.

Mei grinned. She understood the source of his moans. _Well, he is trying to behave himself. _


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14:** **INTERLUDE**

**I REPOSTED CHAPTER 14 BECAUSE OF THE WAY I WROTE CHAPTER 15. **

**ITS NOTHING MAJOR, JUST A FEW MINOR ADJUSTMENTS AND A CHANGE IN THE WAY I ENDED CHAPTER 14. **

**NEXT MORNING**

**Sharp eyes watched the small, neat brick red building across the street from the park bench, hidden in the shadows of a great oak tree. **

"Where's Mei?" Keesha asked as she priced some items.

"She had to run some errands, she'll be back."

Keesha nodded her head.

"Oh, I'd be careful around here. You're on somebody's shit list."

Keesha looked puzzledly at Shauna.

"Yesterday, there was a group of girls in here. Apparently, Reid was hanging out with one of them and he let your name slip while they were getting busy."

Keesha's eyes went wide and then she burst out laughing.

"Her name is Amanda and she has long, jet black, curly hair. She doesn't know what you look like, but one of her friend's apparently has some brains and figured Keesha belonged to a black girl. And there is one only other dark skinned girl in town and she's dating Pogue, that biker guy we met."

Keesha rolled her eyes. "Great, just what I needed. My ass getting kicked by some chick over her guy."

"Hey, you slept with him." Shauna pointed out.

Keesha tilted her head back, stung by the viciousness of her tone.

"Shauna? Something wrong?"

Shauna looked over at Keesha. Accusation in her eyes. "You promised me you would end it."

"Shauna, I'm not having an affair with him."

"But he's still in your life." Shauna pointed out trying to control her anger. Keesha was being willfully naive about this. She narrowed her eyes at her best friend. Understanding crossed her radiant face.

"You like him."

Keesha looked uncomfortably away. She had to admit, she had thoroughly enjoyed the date last night. Even when Reid was trying to unconsciously get into her pants. Other men she had dated made it seem like routine. I-buy-you-dinner-you-sleep-with-me. But with Reid, it didn't feel like that. Reid knew how to get into a woman's pants without making it feel like obligation. Reid was a true womanizer. He seduced women because he liked them.

Shauna put her hand on her hips. "You're playing a dangerous game Keesha. Amanda's a bit of a hot head. I sold her and her friends some oils to distract them with other boys. But she has eyes only for Reid. It will occupy her for awhile but if she hears your name, that could change."

"Shauna, you seem to think that we're fucking each other. I haven't slept with him since that first night. And you don't seem to see that I've been keeping everything with him friendly."

"But you encourage him when he starts flirting with you! I've watched the both of you. And awhile ago, Mei told me he was jerking off in our bathroom!"

"Dammit Shauna. What do you want me to do? Slap him every time he opens his mouth? Wear Nun's robes around him?" Keesha sighed in annoyance. She loved Shauna but she could be so overprotective at times. "Shauna, you forget that he is protecting me."

"And I can't?"

Keesha sighed. "You are. But he is protecting me in a different way. A way that you can't understand."

"A way that you refuse to tell me you mean." She began angrily.

"I'm doing that to protect you too girlfriend. I wish you would just trust me."

The bell rang as the door opened. Reid stepped through.

"What do you want?" Shauna began angrily.

"Wow." Reid said putting up his hands in mock surrender. "Did you get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning Shauna?" He asked.

"Shouldn't you be at school or something?"

Reid flinched at her tone. Man she could be a right bitch in the morning. I guess she wasn't a morning person. "I just came to say good morning to my favorite women."

"Well good morning." Keesha began. "And Shauna's right. You should be at school."

Reid smiled at Keesha. "I will love. But I wanted to make sure you were alright and to ask if Shauna remembers about tonight." He focused his gaze on the golden and red haired beauty glaring at him. "Make sure Mei has everything ready for us by midnight. We plan on making our move then."

"Anything else your Royal Highness." She answered sarcastically.

Reid narrowed his eyes. He could feel the menace coming off of her. If she were a man, he'd be in his face and demanding either an explanation or preparing for an ass whupping. But he was a she. And Reid didn't hit girls. Besides, something told him he would have to "use" just to take her down. She looked like she would be a handful in a scrap.

"Yeah. I also wanted to make sure Keesha has her phone on."

Keesha pulled out his cell phone and showed him. "See, it's on. Now scoot. We have a lot of work to do today."

Instead of leaving, he moved to sit at one of the chairs arrayed around the large, purple cube shape table in the center of the shop and placed a small cardboard box, tied with official red and white bakery string, on top of it.

"Thought you'd might like to take a break with some fresh pastries. You won't find a finer pastry shop then right here in Ipswich." He untied the string. "Ladies." He offered.

Keesha sighed to herself. Here was the moment when she should be the mother and tell him to get his skinny ass to school. But damn if those pastries didn't smell good. And besides, she knew how sensitive Reid was when he was trying to be nice. And since that evening, everything had changed between them. Yes, Reid still had feelings for her. But he was being mature about it and resisting the urge to act on it. Something Shauna wasn't seeing.

She sat down in the high back wicker chair opposite him.

"Shauna?" Reid offered.

"Why not." She growled in spite of herself.

"Mmm. You should try the powdered donut."

"So, who's Amanda?" Keesha began giving him a pointed look.

Reid shrugged his shoulders. "Just a girl."

Keesha narrowed her eyes. "Do you always treat women like that. Just something to toss aside when you're done?"

Reid suddenly looked over at her. His smile faded.

"Amanda came in here with a bunch of girls raising up a storm about you and the fact that you let slip Keesha's name. She also thinks that Keesha might be black." Shauna said licking the jelly off her fingers.

"I didn't mean to say it. It just happened."

"I'm not concerned so much about that Reid." Keesha began. "I'm more concerned with the way you treat girls. You don't respect them enough."

Reid was quiet for a moment. Keesha could feel the atmosphere change in the small space of the shop. She watched as he worked himself for a moment.

"Keesha. I've never hurt a woman in my life. I don't force them and I've never made any girl feel as if I would ruin their reputation or spread lies. That isn't my style." He replied uncomfortably. This was not what he wanted to discuss first thing in the morning.

"So why do you treat them like that then?" Shauna interjected. She was grateful that Keesha was talking to him in serious mode.

Reid gave Shauna a sharp look. "I'm not looking for a relationship right now. And they understand that. But I'm not going to play the virgin and deny myself either. And I'm not comfortable with just using my hand. I have these urges and I'm going to fulfill them. And if I find a girl that is willing I will make a move for her." His voice was suddenly hard.

"You men are all alike. You just start younger and younger."

"Peace Shauna." Keesha said wiping jelly from her face. She could feel Reid's anger growing.

"I'm going in the back, we have some more stock to put out." She said rising. "Thanks for the donut, kid."

"It's Reid, Shauna." He answered slowly. What the hell did he walk into.

Shauna said nothing as she headed for the storage room at the back behind the counter.

"What the hell was that all about? I just came in here to bring you ladies some donuts and grace you with my presence and then you tag team me?"

Keesha looked away. Shauna had started on her this morning about this and then Reid walks in and the next thing she knew, she's attacking him. Getting all Girl powered on him. "I'm sorry Reid. Don't take it personal. Shauna's just looking after me."

Reid slumped in his chair. It was more than that. "Alright whatever Keesha."

Keesha frowned. He looked unhappy.

"So don't you have to be in school?"

Reid looked over at her. "You want me to leave that bad? Shauna is really influencing you."

"No, but I am concerned about Amanda."

"Keesha, I told you not to worry."

"I know Reid, but please don't be angry with Shauna. We were just trying to get you to understand that you're treating women like toys. We can't help that, its an older girl thing."

A horn blared from outside.

"I have to go." He rose irritation clinging to him.

"Reid." Keesha began rising to her feet.

Reid stopped and looked at her. Reid felt his heart flutter.

"Listen, I'm sorry. Thanks for the pastries. Really. I mean it. It was nice of you."

Reid nodded to her and let a small smile cross his face. Then he smirked at her. "How about a kiss then for my forgiveness?"

Mild outrage formed on her face. "Get! Before I call the Truant Officer." She said gently pushing him toward the door.

Reid chuckled. "Had to try." The horn repeated. "Alright Baby boy, lay off the fucking horn already!" He shouted heading for the door. Before he could he stop himself he suddenly whirled, catching Keesha by surprise and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Reid!"

He gave her a wicked grin before he laughed and leaped into the Hummer that had pulled into the parking space in front of her shop.

Keesha stared through the window, a bewildered look on her face as she watched the vehicle speeding away.

"Innocent huh?" Came the accusing voice from behind.

Keesha whirled. Her braids slapping her shoulders. She caught the backside of Shauna retreating into the storage room. Keesha sighed angrily and continued ticketing the items.

Mei looked at her watch. It was nearly Noon. She watched as the female attendant walked down the cylinder block shaped building and headed for Mei's position. Mei narrowed her eyes. The woman was Asian and relatively young. She would have an hour to do this.

**LUNCH TIME**

Reid looked over at the couple locked around each other at one of the cafeteria tables. His eyes widened as he recognized the faint aura of red pulsing outwards from Amanda's body. He watched as it slowly enveloped the tall, muscular boy wearing the Spenser's letterman sweater. He let out a chuckle as he recognized the energy. _She was casting a spell on him? Amanda?_

He didn't think Amanda was a witch. _Interesting! _Reid headed over to them. He wasn't worried. It was faint, weak. He could easily break through it. "Beat it jock, She's mine." Reid began. The boy suddenly snapped upright. His eyes fluttered as if he had come out of a trance. Reid's nose flared at the faint scent of jasmine and amber. _Oils?_ _And they were energized, not like the stuff you'd get from a mall or something. _Reid narrowed his eyes. Someone had purposely put their essence into it. He thought briefly where Amanda could of gotten them from. _Keesha's shop?_

The boy looked up at Reid, confusion written all over his face. "I said beat it Princess, She's not your King." Reid narrowed his eyes and gave the jock a meaningful look.

Amanda looked over at Reid, anger growing on her face. "Dammit Reid. Get lost."

The boy blushed and quickly picked up his books. "Sorry Amanda." He said scurrying away.

"What the fuck Reid?" She began as Reid moved into the once occupied seat.

"He's gay."

Amanda's eyes widened in shock.

Reid stifled his urge to laugh at the whole scenario. Amanda using magic to enchant a gay jock.

"And you'd know this personally?" She shot back taking a sip of her milk.

"I shower with him in the lockers. I've seen him. Plus, he offered himself to me once."

Amanda rolled her eyes at him. "Go away Reid."

Reid pouted. "Aww, you still mad at me babe."

"Whatever gave you that idea? Could it be that other girl's name while I was trying to get your attention?"

"I told you it was my cousin's name." Reid said feigning innocence.

"Just how stupid do you think I am?"

"Look, I'm telling you, it was my cousin. Come out with me tonight. I promise. I'll make it up to you."

"I don't think so." She snarled.

Reid narrowed his focus on her. He could see the aura of the spell pulsing. He could break his hold on the boy but her anger towards him made it difficult to break. He would have to wear her down, weaken the aura.

"Alright. I'm sorry. Look, you know how I am. I'm not a one woman kind of guy. You knew that going into to this. But I've seen you more than any other. That should tell you something about how I feel about you. You're my favorite. But I can't help it baby, I love women. I thought if anyone could tame me, it would be you. I'd didn't think you'd give up so easily."

Reid could see the aura around her weakening as he gave her truths mixed with lies. A small smile appeared on her lips.

"Alright Garwin. One more chance."

"Great, I'll be there around six."

She nodded her head to him.

Reid smiled victoriously. A look Amanda didn't see as he headed for his brothers seated around a nearby table.

"Well, are we still on for tonight?" Caleb began when Reid joined them.

"Of course. I just have to wait for my friend to call. He's going to give me the layout of the place."

"It's nearly 12:15. What's taking so long?" Caleb growled.

"I told you. He knows what he's doing and he's aware of the time frame. He'll come through."

"So what time are we meeting up?" Caleb asked hating the fact that Reid was running this.

"I told her we want to be in by midnight so I think it would be go if we got there about an hour early."

Caleb nodded his head. "And Keesha and her friends? Their memory erased yet?"

Reid growled quietly to himself. Caleb intended to keep bringing this up until he gave in.

"Yes, Caleb." Reid lied smoothly. He slumped his shoulders and dropped his head, feigning sympathy. "That's why I was using so much that night."

Caleb searched Reid's face. He was surprised at Reid's reaction. "It had to be done Reid. She could of threatened us."

Reid arched an eyebrow at Caleb. "How many times do we have to have this argument?"

"Sometimes, things have to be done for the greater good in spite of what we feel. It isn't always right and its never pleasant but it is the way it is." Caleb offered in sympathy. He could see that this Keesha was affecting him. He was finding this odd considering they had spent one night together.

"Yeah, whatever, spare me the lecture Yoda."

"Alright, that's enough. We've got class soon. Reid said he did it and its done." Pogue interjected giving Reid a pointed look. "You two have to be focused for tonight's little adventure."

"I need some more fries before class." Reid said angrily getting up.

Caleb stared after his retreating back. Something was bothering him.

Reid let out a short sigh of relief. He hoped his behavior helped convinced Caleb his sincerity. It wasn't so much the lying to Caleb that angered him it was Caleb's lack of trust in his judgment of people. Reid maybe a lot of things but if its one thing he knew, it's people. Why couldn't Caleb see that?

An hour later, Tyler's phone vibrated. He slipped the cellular to Reid, who then got excused from class to go to the bathroom. "Yeah." He answered when he closed the door of the last stall.

"I will email you the layout of the place. Wait by the park bench under the oak tree across the street from the Morgue. It's important that you stay under that tree until midnight. Five minutes before, make your way across the street, staying in the shadows and take the angle of approach that I will lay out for you on the plan. It's important, the camera will not be able to pick you up if you follow that angle. Once the light goes out, the door will be open. You will have exactly one hour to get in, read the report and get out." Mei said over the phone.

"Got it. Thanks beautiful." Reid said. The phone call ended. _Why is Keesha the only one with any warmth?_ He mused.

The three Ipswich boys looked up as Reid returned. He handed the hall pass back to the teacher. He gave the phone back to Tyler.

"Well?" Caleb whispered keeping his attention on the English Professor. "It's all set. We'll get together tonight. He'll email me the layout. We'll look at it before we leave." Reid said ending his conversation just as the Professor turned around.

The woman frowned at Reid. He shot her his most innocent look.

Shauna turned as Mei entered the shop. "Alright, I called Reid and gave him the instructions. I need to be there around 11. A ride Shauna?"

"I wish I could go, it actually sounds like fun."

"You have an even more important task. Watching Keesha." Mei said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, it's not like she appreciates it." Shauna growled.

Mei searched her friend's face. She saw hurt in Shauna's green eyes. "Don't worry, I have a feeling things are going to get revealed very soon." She placed a gentle hand on Shauna's arm. "She does appreciate it. You know that. But we have to be patient with her. There's someone out there that wants her dead and she is having lucid dreams of the victim at the moment of death. That's pretty heavy stuff. If having Reid around can give her piece of mind, then let it go." Mei soothed.

Shauna sighed. She knew that. "Yeah, I know."

Mei gave her a reassuring smile and went in the back to use the computer.

Shauna sighed wistfully. Seeing the way Reid flirted with her like some love struck kid and then turn into Superman to protect her with a fierceness that bordered fanatical, caused uneasy memories to surface. Shauna had to learn at an early age to rely on herself and not trust anybody, especially men. And in unguarded moments, she had often wished for her champion. She envied Keesha.

But it was more than that. Next to Mei, Keesha was the only other person she could trust. Keesha was like a sister to her. She spent a long time cultivating that friendship and she resented some young, wealthy, spoiled, pain in the ass brat, coming in and just gaining Keesha's trust in the space of a week.

She thought Keesha was stronger than that. Shauna would never allow a male to come between their friendship. No matter how much she might of loved a man, her friends came first. She was surprised at Keesha's change in attitude. Maybe coming to Ipswich was not such a good idea. She should have stayed in the City. Keesha had an edge in the City that she was losing living here.

The bell rang for their final class. "Alright guys, let's get to my place and take a look at these plans your friend emailed." Caleb began packing his books. The other three boys looked at each other. "Uh Caleb. I'll meet up with you later. I have something to do first." Pogue said slowly. Caleb looked suspiciously at him. Pogue had never been vague with him before. "Oh?" Caleb began. "Yeah, I got an errand to run that I forgot about. It absolutely has to be done right now." Caleb held his gaze for a moment. "Alright Pogue. I'll see you in an hour."

He turned to Reid and Tyler. "Yeah, me too. And I need Baby boy's help here." Reid began.

"Me too what?!" Caleb asked in irritation.

"Uh. I have to pick something up in town and I need Tyler's help."

Caleb sighed. He was surprised at the sudden aloofness of his brothers, but especially Pogue.

Caleb looked pointedly at Tyler. Tyler swallowed. He hated when Caleb looked at him like that.

"Yeah, Caleb. Reid is expecting a package and it will only fit in my Hummer." He said trying to hide his nervousness. He knew Caleb could see right through him.

"Come on Reid. Let's get going. We have a lot to do before tonight." Pogue urged shoving Reid forward. He grabbed at Tyler's wrist and pulled on the boy. "You two Ty." He looked back at Caleb staring at him. Annoyance crossed his handsome face.

"Why don't you start looking at the email. We'll be with you shortly. Promise." Pogue said with a friendly smile and quickly followed the other teens out.

Caleb ran his hand through his hair and sighed in frustration. He hated that his brothers were keeping something from him. For the first time, he felt as if he wasn't in control of a situation and it bothered him. Reid had suddenly become the leader in this. And he didn't like it one bit.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15:** **Preparation!**

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Pogue questioned when they had stopped in front of Amanda's house. "You need to save your strength for later on."

"I'm not going to do anything, I'm just going to erase Keesha's name from her and find out who else knows. Nothing more." Reid said innocently. Pogue and Tyler gave each other long looks.

Reid hopped out of the Hummer, ignoring their knowing looks. "20 minutes."

Reid walked purposely up her walkway and knocked on the door. _Now remember!" _Reid's own conscience began. _We're just going to erase her memory! Nothing more! A quick kiss to get her distracted and then..._ Reid stopped thinking as his eyes popped out of his head as the opening of the door revealed Long hair, cascading down slender shoulders in ringlets of black.

He felt his loin harden as he glimpsed two soft, pale mounds pushing through the white lace covering them. Reid's eyes glazed over her as he traced a downward path, past the length of the tunic to stop at the g-string underneath. He then continued, following the curves of her shapely, white stockinged gartered covered thighs that ended in a pair of ankle strap pumps.

And not just any ankle strapped pumps, but his favorite! The $200 ones.

His eyes narrowed at her as he stepped through the doorway and slammed the door behind him.

She shifted slightly to the left and right. "I thought we might skip the Godsmack cd and..."

_Focus!!_

He was on her in two long strides and wrapped an arm about her waist. He ran a hand through the dark silk of her mane and firmly tilted her face up to him. He sealed his mouth to hers. He froze. The scent of Jasmine and Amber wafted into his nose.

_What in the? Was she still trying with that oil?_ He parted. Her mouth still open at the intensity of the kiss. Reid saw the focus in her eyes. He shrugged, it was such a weak spell on him. On anyone else, it would work.

He slid his tongue into her still open mouth before she could close it. Strong hands slid down her back side.

Amanda moaned as Reid slipped his narrow fingers beneath the edge of the lace tunic and shifted through the fabric covering her firm bottom. Her head tilted back as he cupped her ass firmly.

"Reid." She breathed as the swelling of her breasts rubbed against his sweatshirt. Reid muzzled her throat as he slipped his hand deeper between the part in her rear. Without breaking the kiss, he slid his other hand down, caressing a shapely thigh then lifted her up off of her feet.

He grimaced as he felt her press against his hardened member. With one hand on her ass and the other supporting her back, he moved forward. They tumbled together, Amanda's legs locked around his waist grinding into his loins, onto their favorite couch.

He growled at her throat as Amanda continued to rub herself against his hard on through the fabric of his jeans. "Gods." Reid breathed as he ran his hands along her thighs to the edge of the tunic.

Amanda tilted her head to give Reid full access to her neck. Reid accepted the invitation and began to nibble and kiss her exposed throat. Each touch of his lips eliciting moan after moan from between her parted lips.

_Dammit! There is a time frame here! _Came the voice of reason.

Reid groaned loudly. He had to stop, he was losing focus. And he needed his strength for tonight.

"Reid please." She whispered groping his cock through his jeans. He inhaled more of the alluring scent.

Reid's eyes closed in ecstasy and let out a shallow breath as more of the oil entered his nostrils_. Damn, she's not making this easy! _He felt the zipper of his jeans slide down. His cock suddenly freed.

_Well, I could make this quick!_

Amanda let out a loud cry as Reid slid into her.

Pogue and Tyler looked behind them as the passenger door of the Hummer opened. Reid leaped into the seat. Tyler's nostrils flared as he picked up a sweet, musky scent.

"What's that smell?" Tyler began loudly in a teasing tone.

"Smells like Amber, Jasmine and...Uh...something else." Pogue replied with a wicked smile.

Tyler checked his watch. "Reid, you said 20 minutes." Tyler looked over at Pogue and held out his hand.

Pogue groaned but slapped a twenty into it anyway.

"You guys were betting on me?" Reid asked incredulously as Tyler started the engine.

"Yeah, thanks to you I'm 20 bucks richer." Tyler grinned and pulled away from the curve.

Reid hadn't planned on making it with her. He was just going to erase her mind and call it a day. But then Amanda had to be standing there wearing his favorite outfit and his logical side shutdown.

"Hey guys, thanks for not telling Caleb about Keesha and them." Reid finally said.

Pogue nodded his head.

"You know, I was going to the night I went out with her." Reid hesitated. "I started to. I took her to the cliffs, was going to make it nice for her before I erased her mind."

"That explains why you were using so much that night." Pogue reasoned.

"And then I just stopped."

"Why?" Tyler asked curiously. He had never known Reid to hesitate when it came to using his powers.

"I don't know Ty. It just didn't seem right." Reid lied. Well it was only a partial lie.

Tyler and Pogue looked at each other quickly. Reid liked her.

"Alright, so long as you know what you're doing." Pogue finally said.

Caleb looked up as the sound of a truck approached the Estate. He narrowed his eyes as Pogue, Tyler and Reid stepped through the door. "You guys made it sound like you had separate emergencies."

"Yeah, well, my bike was giving me problems. So Tyler gave me a lift."

Caleb was quiet for a moment studying the trio. A familiar scent touched his nostrils. It smelled of body odor and sex. It was either Reid or Pogue. Tyler didn't have a girl.

"Did you check out the email?" Reid interjected before he could piece this together. He could see Caleb's nostrils flaring.

Caleb led them to the dining room where he had a series of printouts spread across the Mahogany wood table.

Reid saw the dark line that reached from across the park to the back of the morgue. That was the route Mei had outlined. It would put them out of sight of the video until she had turned it off.

"So what now Reid?" Caleb said trying to be as civil as possible. He was standing not to far from Reid and the smell was definitely coming off of him. He actually got some before this?

"We're to meet up around 11PM. He'll have the cameras off by midnight as well as take care of the security, then we can go in. He said the door will be open by then."

"Take care of?" Caleb questioned.

"He assures me that no one will be harmed. I trust him." Reid finally said.

Caleb glanced at the layout. "The central computer is here."

Reid nodded his head. "And if we follow the steps, we can be in and out in less than an hour. My contact says that's how long he can keep everything quiet before we're caught."

"I see you've got it all worked out Reid." Caleb responded slightly annoyed and yet somewhat impressed.

"I do my best." He answered without responding to Caleb's mild anger. Caleb was bothered by this change in Reid.

Reid yawned. He was tired. "Wake me in a couple of hours. I need to rest." Without waiting for a response from his brothers he headed upstairs to one of the guest rooms.

Caleb looked to Pogue and Tyler but Tyler averted his eyes and Pogue just looked at the floor.

"Guys, what's going on?" He finally said.

"Caleb. The less you know the more peace we'll have." Tyler finally answered uncomfortably.

"What kind of answer is that?!" Caleb demanded. How dare Baby boy speak to him like that. "Oh, let me guess. Those women still know about us, don't they?"

"Now is the not the time Caleb. Let's just get through this night." Pogue said calmly looking him in the eye.

"Pogue, something strange is going on here. The murders, the unknown force that visited us when we were at Gorman's. Reid. And he's stalling."

"I know Caleb, but I don't have all the answers. Reid does and he hasn't told Me or Tyler. But he will. Just give him time." Pogue said gently placing a reassuring grip on his broad shoulder.

**Nicky's**

"Hey, where's Amanda?" One of her friends asked looking about.

"She said she was meeting Reid again." A second answered somewhat sympathetically.

The first one shook her brunette mane. "She'll never learn. Tomorrow, she'll be bawling and wanting sympathy from us. What does she see in him anyway?"

The second shrugged. "I don't know but what I do know is that he does deliver on his promises." She giggled into her drink.

Her friend gave her a playful shove. "And you would know."

The girl grinned and downed her shot. "Look. I'm going outside. I need some air for a minute. Order me another will ya?"

Long, dark brown hair streaked with gold swirled as she turned and sauntered through the smoke, drunk filled crowd toward the entrance.

Once outside, the doors closed behind her, cutting her off from the noise and loud music blaring from within. The young Spencer student took a deep breath. _Ah! That' s better! _

She looked across the parking lot. The place was packed with cars. Many of Spenser's wealth were represented here; Mercedes, Beamer, Volvo, a jag or two and then there was Spenser's scholarship types, the used Ford Escort here and there an Old Beetle.

She stopped as a chill traced up her spine. Her body tensed as a wind moaned up the alleyway behind her. She whirled around. Her pulse quickening in the silence.

Nicky's formed a narrow passageway with the adjacent warehouse. The glow from the lights revealed the stark emptiness of the place. She narrowed her eyes. Nothing stirred.

Sweat beaded on her forehead. She felt the back of her neck prickle as warm air brushed across it. She swivelled around to the front.

Her eyes widened in terror before blackness caved in on her.

Keesha was sitting at her table looking over her monthly statements. The sound of a heavy truck engine pulling up broke Keesha from her thoughts. She heard footsteps on the front stairs of the porch. Keesha looked through the window. It was Pogue and Tyler. She opened the door and let them in.

"Hey!" Pogue said full of cheer. He had an arm full of pizza and sodas.

"Hi Keesha." Tyler said softly blushing. He was hefting a large shopping bag of chips.

Keesha gave them friendly smiles. Tyler and Pogue headed for the open kitchen and placed the pile of food on the wooden breakfast table.

Shauna came into the room. She stopped short as she was transfixed by the dark green eyes narrowing at her like prey. She immediately broke the contact and smirked at him.

"Hey Shauna." Pogue finally said, impressed with her inner strength. Kate had done the same thing too when he had first laid eyes on her.

"Shauna." Tyler said with a deep grin.

"What'd you bring?" Shauna inquired looking over the boxes. She watched as Pogue's eyes quickly resumed their normal stare.

"We got one with one plain, one with pepperoni and one with extra cheese. I hope that's all right?" Tyler answered never taking his eyes off her firm chest.

"You guys brought all of this plus chips?" She asked incredulously rummaging through the paper bag.

"Hey, we're growing boys." Pogue answered with a casual shrug.

"What kind of movies did you bring?" Shauna said hefting the DVDS.

"We weren't sure what you liked so we got some chick flicks and some guy stuff." Tyler replied.

"Chick flicks?" Shauna inquired raising an eyebrow. She knew what the word meant but she just wanted to see Tyler blush. He was so handsome when he turned red.

"Uh...it's what we guys call films that..." Tyler began fidgeting.

Shauna chuckled. She slapped Tyler firmly on the shoulder.

Tyler grimaced. He hoped never to be hit by her. She had a strong grip for a woman.

"It's alright Tyler. I'm just teasing. I know what it means." She picked up a DVD. "Casino Royale. My favorite. Daniel Craig is so hot." She suddenly said winking at Pogue mischievously.

"I'm not going to watch Casino Royale with a bunch of women if you guys plan on drooling over him all night." Pogue whined.

"Shauna? I'm ready." Came the crisp voice.

Tyler and Pogue started at the sound. Pogue and Tyler's eyes widened lustfully as their eyes poured over the tiny form standing in the space between the kitchen and the living room. Slender muscles curved through the form fitting black one piece stretched over Mei. Her jet black hair had been pulled into a bun.

Suddenly, ribbons of yellow and orange streaked across their eyes as they felt menace radiating off the petite form standing not to far from them. Almond shaped eyes looked back at them with a focused gazed. It was the look of a mind instantly connected with its body. They could see the vibrant flame of intent flaring inside of her. They had never encountered anyone like her before that wasn't using magic. Focused and strong, she had to but to think and her body would execute the command without a moment's hesitation.

Very much like their own power.

Mei flexed but she remained calm.

Shauna looked from the boys to Mei in alarm. "What in fu..." She began.

"It's alright guys. She means you no harm." Keesha said hurriedly from behind Mei.

Tyler's eyes instantly returned to blue.

Pogue held her gaze for a moment but Mei remained still. Pogue could feel the coil in her ready to spring. He knew that if he so much as moved so would Mei. He didn't know what she was capable of but he had a feeling it would put her beyond ordinary humans. And yet, her eyes were normal.

"Fascinating." She finally said unfazed by the boys' sudden defensiveness.

"Pogue!" Tyler warned.

Pogue broke the gaze. His eyes returned to dark green. He dropped his head slightly. His cheeks flushed. He had done something stupid. Caleb was going to beat his ass for this! They weren't suppose to be seen!

"Alright, enough. We have work to do. We'll talk about this as soon as this little mission is over, agreed?" Shauna replied firmly meeting Pogue's gaze. Now she would have her answers.

"Yeah." Pogue replied annoyed with himself.

"Come on Mei."

Keesha whirled on them when her two girlfriends had left the house. She waited until she heard the Beamer's engine start.

"What in the hell was that all about? How dare you turn on my friend." She began angrily. "Christ, you're as bad as Reid."

Pogue and Tyler looked at each other. "You know?" Tyler finally asked.

"Reid told me all about you guys. Your Covenant, what you can do and so forth."

"Reid wasn't suppose to. In fact, he was suppose to clear your mind of it." Pogue said quietly.

"I know. He told me. But you haven't anything to fear. I won't tell anyone."

Pogue and Tyler glanced at each other uneasily. "That's for Caleb to decide." Pogue said somewhat sympathetically.

"Yeah, Reid mentioned Caleb was a bit strong in protecting the secret."

"We're cool with it and if Reid trusts you then we do. But Caleb is our leader and our friend." Pogue added with a quick smile.

Keesha nodded her head in understanding. No matter what they felt, Caleb would have the last word. But whatever the decision. She wasn't going to let anyone in her head again. Reid was enough!

"Come on, this pizza's getting cold. Let's eat." Tyler said trying to lighten the mood.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16: Foray**

**I reposted Chapter 16 and 17. I expanded the Morgue scene as well as added a sequence with Keesha's having the waking nightmare as the monster kills the second girl. Plus I changed the exchange between Reid and Keesha in the bedroom in Chapter 17. **

Caleb's drove his Mustang past the County Morgue. Two lights down, he turned right and up a narrow alleyway between two deserted warehouses. He stopped the vehicle and activated the alarm. Quietly, the two boys sauntered to the corner. So far, no one was out. Good. The less witnesses about the less they would have to use.

A wind started to rise and Caleb tensed. Reid touched his shoulder. "Relax Caleb."

Few bits of paper began to swirl as a calm breeze blew through the street. Despite Reid's assurances, Caleb couldn't help the feeling of dread stealing over him. But he pushed it off. He needed a clear head for this hour.

The security guard sat at the desk reading his paper. He quickly put the paper down as his eyes caught something that flashed past the security monitor. He watched the monitor for a moment. The screen was empty save for the Morgue grounds and the small park across from them. He resumed his reading.

He looked up again as something rapped lightly against the front glass doors of the main entrance.

The rapping repeated. He narrowed his eyes. The walkway that led to the entrance was dark save for the lights from the interior and the street light at the corner. Shadows flickered over the glass as the trees swayed overhead.

He chuckled and picked up his paper again. It was just the branches swaying in the wind.

A moment later the sound resumed again and this time, it sounded as if something had actually struck the glass. He slammed his paper down in frustration. "Dammit, blasted Kids!"

He picked up his baton and stalked toward the doors with the intention of frightening some stupid kids.

He swiped the card and slid the door aside. "Alright you little shits! Get out of here before I call the police!" He bellowed standing in the doorway.

He strained his eyes through the blackness. Nothing was stirring out there save for the wind. He swung his beam through the darkness of the immediate grounds.

"Whatever." He growled turning around. A black clad figure suddenly uncoiled itself from the shadows of the corner. He gasped once as blackness caved in on him.

Reid and Caleb watched as a furtive figure dragged the body through the doors, sealing it behind him with lightning speed.

"Alright, come on. This way." Reid indicated as they trotted toward the back entrance, using the memorized route.

Both boys waited under the canopy of an Oak Tree, the thick trunk blocking them from the two-way camera mounted over the door.

Black gloved hands quickly activated the remote. One by one, the monitors winked off. The video tapes were pulled. The VCRS were pressed to pause recording.

Reid watched as the blinking green light suddenly went dark. "Show time." He said raising an eyebrow to Caleb. Caleb and Reid jogged the remaining distance to the back entrance.

A glove shod hand propped the guard up. Elbows leaning on the table for support, newspaper placed in the hands. Several sharp pinches to the proper points along the body, kept the comatose security guard stiff and immobile. A body leaning over might be a problem should some sharp eyed police officer pass by and glance this way.

The black gloved hand removed the electronic key card and breezed down the corridor to the back gate. The black tails of the head scarf flapping with the movement.

Reid didn't have to wait long as the he heard the door unlock. He quickly opened the door. Caleb checked behind him before following Reid in.

Both boys stopped short at the small figure clad head to toe in black. The figure bowed to them.

Caleb gave Reid a sharp look. He deliberately said "his friend" was a "he" but that was not the case as Caleb could see the small, firm mounds through the slim fitting outfit.

Reid shrugged his shoulders and gave him a mischievous wink.

Caleb instantly knew who was under the cat woman like costume. He recognized the almond shaped eyes narrowed at them. This definitely confirmed that Reid had lied to him.

"We don't have much time. Come." Mei indicated leading the way down the corridor.

Caleb turned to Reid causing him to stop and forcing him to look at Caleb. "When this is over Reid. You, Pogue, Tyler, Keesha and her friends and I are going to have a long talk." He said firmly.

Reid didn't say anything as he turned the corner and followed her.

Mei stopped in front of one particular door and opened it. She entered the office and shifted in front of a computer. She accessed some buttons.

Reid watched as her brow furrowed. Something was wrong. "What's up beautiful?"

"I can't get to the file. It has a password on it."

"Here let me."

Mei shifted over as Reid sat in front of the desk. His long fingers flew over the keyboard. Mei raised her eyebrow in surprise as each security code was bypassed.

"You do this a lot Reid?"

"He changed his report card grades once from the school's computer." Caleb added leaning over him.

Reid winked at her.

Mei looked over at Caleb. He was tall, around six two. Larger than the other three boys she met but athletic. She could see the firmness of pectoral muscle pushing through the tight fitting turtleneck he wore.

Classically handsome. She glanced at the firm jaw extending from a strong face. And the eyes that had met hers when she had opened the door had been focused and disciplined.

She nodded approvingly at Caleb. These boys of Ipswich were so unlike the other Americans she had encountered. Fit, intelligent and strong. Even Reid, although undisciplined, radiated strength. A power almost as strong as Caleb here. She had seen it manifest the night he had rounded on that boy hassling Keesha. One moment he had been playing with his friend at the pool table, laughing and joking as any male teen would on a Friday night, and then controlled and vicious, applying the right amount of force to a boy to make him apologize. Even the gentle one called Tyler had a strength.

She would welcome the opportunity to teach these boys Martial Arts.

Each boy was different in his own right and yet united by there secret power and their obvious devotion for each other. Mei allowed herself a moment of undisciplined thought. She envied them. The clan that she haled from had disintegrated under a family dispute that went back hundreds of years.

Caleb could feel the woman's eyes assessing him. Tyler had been right. Keesha and her friends were unusual to say the least. And even without "using" he could feel energy coming off of her. Powerful and controlled. And yet, her eyes were human in color.

"I found the file." Reid said triumphantly.

"Print it out Reid. We're running out of time." She ordered checking her watch.

Caleb turned to the laser printer and pulled off the sheets coming up. He began reading them.

He looked up. His eyes firm. "I need to see the body."

Mei swivelled her head up at him. "Caleb, we don't have time." She warned. This was not a good idea. They shouldn't linger any longer than was necessary. "The Police will pass by and may decide to stop in for a routine check."

Caleb looked down at the woman. A serious glint in his eyes. "Its very important that I look at that body. I think I know what's going on but I need to look at her."

He turned to Reid without waiting for a response. "Find out where she is being stored."

Reid activated the proper keys.

"How much time do we have left?" Caleb asked looking at the woman.

"20 minutes." She replied.

He handed Reid the printouts. "Put these in your shirt. We're going to have to make this quick." Caleb said glancing knowingly at Reid.

Reid looked curiously at Caleb. "Uh Caleb, do you think that's wise with her here?"

"Does it matter now Reid?"

Reid sighed. Caleb was aware of everything, but particularly that he had lied to him. "Alright." He replied shrugging his shoulders. Boy was he going to get it when this was all over.

Reid turned to Mei and held out his hand to her.

She looked curiously at him before taking it. He pulled her closer. "Trust me." He said with a wicked grin. Her eyes widened in shock as wisps of gold flittered across his eyes and his pupils turned black. A strange sensation passed through her. She felt the solidity that was herself evaporate as the trio dissolved into nothingness.

Mei let go of Reid as soon as they solidified on the red tiled floor.

"What in the..?" Came a startled voice.

Both boys whirled in shock. No one was suppose to be here.

He opened his mouth. Mei was on him in a twinkle of an eye. The space around the boys blurred as she moved. The man fell wordlessly to the floor.

Caleb and Reid looked at each other in amazement.

"I thought you said you would take care of this?" Caleb demanded when he finally found his voice.

"He wasn't suppose to be here. I checked the duty roster for tonight and no one was suppose to be on call. I don't know why he's here." She replied meeting his annoyance calmly. She knelt down and pulled out several needles from an unseen pocket at her waist.

"What are you doing?" Caleb asked curiously.

"I'm going to erase his memory." She looked up at the boys watching her curiously. "Go and find the girl. We're running out of time, unless you think you can stop time also."

Reid cocked his head for a moment as the thought came to him. "Hmm, that's a new one. I wonder if we..."

"Don't even think about it Reid. Help me find the body."

Mei smiled approvingly at Caleb as Reid took one end of the row of double tiered storage units while Caleb took the far end. Caleb was a natural leader.

Mei now understood Keesha's attraction for Reid. There was something about these boys that affected women on a primeval level. It also made sense why Reid was so taken with Keesha.

Keesha was very sensual but in a subtle way. She watched time after time in the clubs and when they were out and about, men practically bumping into things, women hitting their men in anger, as they were distracted watching her. All races, Asian, White and black couldn't help themselves. And when Shauna was with her? Forget it.

But even though Men were drawn to Keesha they were afraid of her. Keesha was a lot more vulnerable than Shauna but men were foolish if they thought vulnerability meant weakness.

Keesha was very instinctive and could turn on you in a minute if she suspected foul play. But Reid, possessed a fiery personality. He was honest, brazen and outspoken so he was not afraid of her. In fact, he welcomed it.

But ever since they came back from their date, he seemed to be taking great strides to control his feelings. She didn't think it was easy for him given that his power was practically pushing him into her lap.

Mei momentarily halted her task as she was struck by a thought. Was their union meant to be then? Was Reid's power encouraging him to be with her? But why? When their was an age gap between them?

"Found it." Reid called out.

Mei finished, removed the needles and rose to her feet.

Caleb watched for a moment. She reminded him of a serpent preparing to strike.

Reid pulled the tray out and removed the sheet covering the body. All three of them recoiled in horror.

Lying on the polished steel tray was a shrunken and shriveled pile of flesh. The round hole beneath the nasal cavity gaping as if she had been screaming. Her wide eyes frozen in terror. The beautiful body an ash gray.

For a moment, Reid's chest tightened. He could feel his eyes moisten. He recognized her. He had spent an evening with her once. Who could have done such a vile thing to an innocent?

Caleb gazed over the naked body covered in stitching. He then looked over at Reid and caught the glimmer of pain in his eyes. This must of been one of his women. Sympathy pooled around his eyes but he shook it off. He didn't have to ask Mei to know they were running out of time.

He took a deep breath and let his power take him. He began tracing the symbols, sunk into the folds of the heavily wrinkled flesh. He flinched at the vileness that met his fingertips as he touched the raised markings. Disgust built up in his stomach as he traced another one. With every marking he traced, the nausea in him grew. His stomach threatened to heave any moment.

Mei looked at him curiously.

Keesha's suddenly dropped the pizza she had been about to eat. Her eyes went wide and started staring into space. Tyler and Pogue instantly went on the alert. "Oh, God!! He's got someone else!" She said frantically.

"Please let me go! You don't have to do this!" The voice pleaded. Tears in her eyes.

"Ssh, my dear." The husky voice said. "You should be honored. You have been chosen for a very special moment!" A large hand stroked her hair.

She flinched as something pinched her arm. "What are you doing to me?" She asked through her tears. The twisted face smiled pleasantly at her. "I can't have you moving when I do this." He replied calmly hefting the needle in front of her. She let out another scream as she felt her body stiffening. "Movements tend to mess up the carvings and it must be perfect."

Keesha screamed as her body froze. She couldn't move a muscle.

Pain assailed the girl as the blade cut into her body. Words of an unknown tongue touched her ears. Her scream frozen in her throat. Her body still as the knife moved again to another point on her body. Her eyes wide with terror. Tears flowed from her cheeks as she watched him carve symbols on her naked body.

"Oh God. It hurts! Please make it stop!! Keesha wailed.

Shauna was at her side in an instant. "Can you see anything Keesha? Can you see who he is?"

Blackness filled Keesha's vision. Powerful emotions struck her; Hatred, rage, anger. Her breathing was coming up short. She felt as if she were suffocating, drowning in it. The darkness swirled endlessly before her. Suddenly, a large hand formed out of the center of the Maelstrom and reached for her. Keesha screamed.

Caleb shouted and dropped to his knees. He was clutching his chest in pain.

Reid was by his side in an instant. "What's wrong Caleb?"

"He's killing again!"

A massive hand stretched to the sky. Fingers tightly curled into a fist over a bloody mass held in its hand. Blood seeped into the earth. Dark clouds began funneling over the form. Lightning streaked through the sky as the clouds churned violently.

Tears pooled in Keesha's eyes. "Don't touch me! Stay away from me!" She shouted. _REID!! _

Reid suddenly stiffened. His head cocked as if he was listening to something only he could hear. _Keesha?!!!_ He quickly pulled Caleb up. Outside, they could hear the howl of winds and the crack of thunder.

"We have to get out of here Mei!" Reid said to her with panic in his voice. "Grab onto me and don't let go." He said with Caleb practically slumped in his arms.

Mei gripped Reid's jacket firmly.

Reid closed his eyes and took a deep breath, pushing the anxiety down. He gathered himself. Power filled him. The trio dissolved from the Morgue.

The storm receded as quickly as it came. The large form whirled around in rage. "What?" He stilled himself. She was not the one. A barrage of obscenities filled the air as he ranted and raved. He plunged the knife into the corpse again and again.

"Keesha honey. I'm right here." Shauna said kneeling before her friend and gripping her forearms trying to calm her down.

A foul wind arose. He stopped. She was close. He would wait. She would soon be revealed to him.

Shauna was alarmed. Keesha's body was jerking as if she were having spasms. _Where the hell are you Kid?_

_I'm on my way! Hang tight Shauna!_

Tyler and Pogue had powered up.

Keesha's breathing returned to her. Her body relaxing.

Shauna tensed as she heard a car screech to a halt. Two doors opened and closed loudly. Rapid footsteps approached the porch.

"Open up! It's Reid! Open this fucking door before I break it down!!"

Pogue glanced at the door with blackened eyes. The locked turned and Reid practically fell through the entrance.

"Keesha!" He said.

"Help me with Caleb." Mei said from behind.

Pogue and Tyler removed Caleb from her and placed him on the couch.

Reid knelt before the chair and tenderly palmed her cheek.

Shauna swallowed hard but she forced her anger down. She was grateful for Reid's presence right now.

"Reid. It was horrible! I was awake and I felt him kill her! I couldn't stop screaming." She said with tears in her eyes.

Reid placed his head against hers. "It's alright Baby doll. I'm here. I won't let him hurt you."

Pogue and Tyler looked at each other.

She looked up at him. "He's getting close."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Sanctuary**

**I rewrote Chapter 17 because I realized I was making Keesha's character alittle too weak. I like the idea she is being protected by Reid, but she is an older woman; a self-made, self-inventor and Wiccan at that, I have to give her some strength. It is also gives insight into why Keesha slept with Reid And some hints as to Keesha and Reid's connection. (I think?) **

**Plus, I added some insight into the killer. **

Anyway, let me know what you think.

Caleb was curled up in Mei's room. Pogue was sleeping next to him and Tyler was balled up on the floor. Mei and Shauna were in her bed. Keesha was stretched out in hers. Reid had told Shauna to get some sleep and that he would watch her.

Shauna was going to argue with him seeing how he would be in the bedroom alone with her. But after witnessing Keesha in distress and being unable to help her, she realized that having Reid in there would be the best thing for her.

Reid was sitting in the chair across from the bed. He was deep in thought.

That victim had been one of his women. So beautiful. So full of life. She was always laughing. She even tolerated his antics, his corny come ons. She never refused his touch. She had made Reid happy. So happy that he hadn't actually slept with her until months later. He never did understand why he had let her go.

"_Hey look! A shooting star!" The girl had pointed out with her head resting on Reid's chest. Her soft curls tickling his chin. "You know, if you make a wish, it will come true." Reid said to her. Up until he had met her, he hadn't cared about the sky above him. The sky could look at his backside while he fucked her for all he cared. Was his original thought. _

"_I know. I already made a wish." She replied with a bright smile. _

_Reid returned the smile by playfully tapping her on the chin. "And what did you wish for?" _

"_It already came true." _

_And then, after two months of hesitating, something Reid hadn't been known for, he took her. _

Oh yeah, Amanda came along. And Reid, being who he was just jumped to the next piece of ass that came along. Leaving the poor girl to her tears and broken heart.

It wasn't fair. That such a lovely girl so full of dreams, who had looked up to the sky with a child like innocence, ended up where she did. Lying on a cold piece of metal. A shriveled version of herself. Her eyes wide with terror. Her jaw hanging from her sagging skin and outstretched as if she had died screaming. Her body covered in those filthy markings.

And it wasn't fair that she died before Reid could find a way to make up for how he left her.

Reid wondered what it would be like to actually have a relationship with someone. He wondered if there was a difference between love and sex.

Sleep was beginning to overtake him and he realized he wanted to sleep in a bed. He looked to the floor. Hell no! The floor was out for him! Reid sighed. It was hard being a gentleman.

He lifted his head when he saw Keesha tossing fitfully under her blanket. He rose and crawled next to her. He ran his hand down her cheek and with it, he saw the horrifying images of her dreams replaying in her mind. He wanted to remove them but he couldn't. She would need them later when they had their discussion. But for now, she needed her rest.

He wiped at a tear staining her cheek. He went deeper into her mind, pushing aside the terrifying images and picked up her thoughts.

_I feel so helpless._

_Ssh, Baby doll, rest. You remember what I said. I will protect you._

_Don't let him get me Reid. I'm scared._

_I won't!_

Reid lifted the covers and slid in next to her. He placed an arm around her pulling her close. He placed his chin on top of her head. The nightmares retreated. Reid felt her body relax against him and he fiercely fought the desire building as he felt the warmth and softness that was her body mold against his. He closed his eyes in contentment.

**The following morning!**

Shauna awoke and stretched. Mei was still sleeping. She rose quietly not wishing to wake her girlfriend. She threw on some sweats and a tee-shirt and headed for the kitchen. The pleasant smells of eggs, bacon and coffee mingled with the sounds of sizzling greeted her as she entered the kitchen.

She stopped as her eyes glazed over a towering form hunched over the stove. Her eyes traced down a broad backside corded with the lean muscles of a swimmer. Her green eyes flared unconsciously as his biceps bulged and flexed while he busied himself with the meal.

Slowly he turned.

_Holy Abercrombe and Finch!_ Determination was etched onto a handsome face. Soft brown eyes looked over Shauna with a friend or foe glance. Unlike Pogue who had looked at her like he'd wanted to get into her pants.

For a moment, he was transfixed by the tall, athletic looking woman standing in the doorway. The sun streamed through the window, highlighting the gold streaked throughout her red mane and giving the illusion she was surrounded by a halo of fire. Caleb's heart skipped a beat.

"Shauna." She replied evenly, cutting into his thoughts.

Caleb felt blood rising in places they shouldn't have.

_Christ! No wonder Amanda's friends are worked up. These guys are hot! They make me wish I was 16 again!_

"Caleb. So I finally get to meet the women that have bewitched my boys." He replied sarcastically, after finally finding his tongue.

"Yeah, we have a habit of doing that."

"Yes, I remember how it all began." He replied with a slight edge in his voice.

Shauna shrugged her shoulders. "I was just along for the ride."

"Can I get you some coffee?" Caleb offered changing the subject. He had no desire to tangle with this strong willed woman this early in the morning.

"You're pretty comfortable around a kitchen." She said taking the mug from him.

He shrugged. "Not all the wealthy in town rely on servants."

Yeah, maybe. But he was making breakfasts for all of them not just himself. It was more then just proving himself. He had a sense of duty for others.

"Look, we didn't mean to involve ourselves in your lives. It just happened." Shauna said after taking a sip.

"I know." Caleb replied sighing. This was turning into a mess. Once again, he was breaking the rules out of sentimentality. Something Gorman had warned him about.

"I'm sure we can work something out."

He turned to face her. A hard look in his eyes. "Don't worry Shauna. We will."

Both turned as Tyler and Pogue came shuffling in like zombies and scratching themselves.

"The return of the living dead." Caleb quipped.

"Where's the coffee man?" Pogue growled.

"God, I will never eat so many pepperoni pizzas again." Tyler moaned.

"I think I have some antacids." Shauna said getting up with mild amusement in her eyes.

"Where's Reid and Keesha? And the Ninja?" Pogue asked when Shauna left them alone.

"Waking up soon I hope. So much has happened and I'm tired of waiting to talk about it."

Caleb said fixing the two boys with a long look.

Pogue couldn't meet that stare. "We're sorry we lied to you Caleb."

"Yeah, what were you thinking man? Since when have you ever covered for Reid?"

"I don't know. I guess..."

"We were going to tell you Caleb." Tyler joined in.

"When? When the shit hit the fan. Do you have any idea how much jeopardy you put the Covenant in? And the only reason you lied is to protect the women. You were protecting them from me." Caleb added darkly. His tone indicated he was slightly hurt that his brothers would do this to him.

"Caleb, If you had done it, then you and Reid would have been fighting. We just wanted to keep the peace until it all got sorted out." Tyler began.

"I thought you knew my reasons. I wasn't doing this to be malicious or cruel. And besides, I wouldn't of hurt them. Why can't any of you understand this?" Why he was being made to be the bad guy in this?

"That kind of fighting can actually tear a Covenant apart." Tyler shot back.

Caleb arched an eyebrow in surprise. He had never known Tyler to actually argue with him let alone keep at it. These women were having a profound effect on his boys. And he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

He hated when Tyler made sense. Suddenly, he felt like Captain Kirk scolding Spock for breach of Command Protocol, demanding an explanation and then getting one that made him seem foolish and immature for yelling at him.

Caleb sighed. "Alright, what's done is done. We'll sort it out after breakfast." Caleb turned back to the stove.

Pogue grinned and watched Tyler let out the breath he had been holding. It wasn't often Baby boy stood up to Caleb.

Keesha stretched. Her eyes opened and then widened as she recognized the blonde figure, sitting up next to her. She was about to ask if he actually slept in her bed the entire night when she caught the pensive look in his face. He seemed deep in thought.

"You ok Reid?"

He turned to her and forced an indulgent grin. "Morning beautiful."

Keesha sensed something was wrong. His comment lacked the usual insolence of his character. She pulled herself up and shifted closer to him. "What's wrong?"

Reid was quiet before he replied.

"Keesha. Do you remember when you and Shauna accused me of using women?"

She looked away for a moment. Shauna's anger had been motivated more out of jealousy than anything else. "Now Reid. Look, I can understand with you being young and all."

Reid turned to look at her. "You were right. I do use them Keesha. I just sleep with them. I seduce them, take them and then toss them aside for another one."

Keesha didn't know what to say. Somehow, saying "I told you so" just wasn't right. Reid had finally realized a personal fault and a man only admits that he has them when something terrible happens to him. Driving the nail deeper wouldn't help.

Reid must have seen something in the Morgue. "What did you see last night?"

He took a deep breath. "The body in the morgue was someone I went out with once. You should have seen her Keesha. It looked like a piece of fruit that sits too long. Shrunken and shriveled. Her jaw frozen in a perpetual scream. Her body marked up like she was a wall or something. " Reid hesitated. His eyes glistening.

Keesha shuddered at the description.

"I really liked her. I even spent time trying to get to know her before I fuc...took her. And it wasn't like it was part of my game plan. It just happened that way."

"So what happened?" Keesha already knew. Amanda came along!

Reid sighed. "Amanda happened and I went for her."

Keesha sighed quietly shaking her head.

"I know, you think I'm a prick, don't you?"

"You said it."

"Why did I do it Keesha? I was happy with her. Amanda was just sex."

"I don't think you were ready to be in a long term relationship Reid. I think it was the first time you experienced such feelings. It probably scared you and you went running to something that was familiar to you."

"And yes, I think you are a prick." Keesha added in a girl-bonding familiar tone, but squeezed his shoulder to let him know that she wasn't really angry with him.

A woman couldn't hold a grudge against a boy who was too young to know better. At heart, this is how boys really learned. And to some extent, girls too. You moved from person to person, getting to know yourself through others. It was called "Mirroring."

Of course, society had a more harsher opinion. "Sluts and Bastards. was the common term. But it does save you a lot of heartache later on in life.

Keesha was guilty of it herself. She had a string of boyfriends before she came here. Each one had something that she wanted; With one man it had been learning about finance, with another it was driving her BMW like a race car driver, with another it had been spiritual knowledge...And so on.

But it wasn't all just learning. It was fun as well. She enjoyed their company. And she wasn't afraid to break society's conventions if she was interested in a man that was outside of her sphere. In a way, she was just like Reid.

No wonder she gave into him that night.

"I often ask myself what it would have been like to actually date her seriously."

But one thing you learned with "mirroring" you had to let go of regrets.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "You'll be ok Reid."

Reid looked over and gave her a gentle smile. He slung an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Oh, thanks for last night, being a Gentleman and all." She said.

Reid gave her a wicked smile. "Now you knew I couldn't pass up an opportunity to get into bed with you." He said with a wicked smile.

"Dammit Reid." She groaned. Just when she thought he had learned something.

"Morning all." Reid said as he sauntered into the kitchen. He watched as Pogue and Tyler shoveled their food down, and to his surprise so was Shauna. Caleb and Mei were eating like it was fine dining.

"Is this a kitchen or feeding time at the zoo."

Grunts, mouths full of food answered him, a mug raised in his direction, but no one looked up from their plate.

"Reid." Came the feminine voice. And then... "Reid." Came the other coherent response. This one was male and sharp. And clearly designed to get his attention. Reid rolled his eyes. It was Caleb's voice.

But he ignored the dark brown eyes piercing him as he strode over to the stove to get his plate.

"Hurry up and eat Reid. We have much to discuss."

"Yes master."

The monster sat cross legged in the basement of his dwelling. His mind open to the universe. _Do you really believe that you can hide her from me? Old one? _

The enormous form stiffened as he felt the light flare from behind him.

_You have perverted the gifts I gave you! Spilt innocent blood! Your end is near Foul thing!_

_You cannot stop me!_

_She has a new champion! _

For a moment, the thing was agitated. Another one? Who in their right mind would be fool enough to take on the task. And especially in this day and age. An age where men no longer look to the stars. Where men believe in nothing. Not even themselves. Where men are ruled by fear and greed. There is no God here to protect them anymore.

_This one is different. He is powerful, more powerful than past Champions._

"And what of it?!" He shouted into the ether. "I will destroy him as I have done countless others before me!" The monster shouted triumphantly.

_I will not be deprived of my prize. She is mine! It is only a matter of time. I have waited too long for this! I will not be...Your time is at an end foul creature! _

Laughter receded. And the monster was alone again.

He had to move carefully. The first time he casted the spell, something had interfered with it. Someone had penetrated the ether and destroyed it.

That meant someone in this town was versed in magic. He would find out who it was and eliminate them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Findings**

I also reposted chapters 16 and 17, so check them out and tell me what you think.

"...The chest had been cut open with a large knife. The heart had been removed. Evidence suggests that it was forcibly removed as if torn out. Toxicology report shows that a chemical had been induced. It..." Caleb eyes widened in shock as he silently read the rest. "Muscle activity had been halted but there was considerable brain activity."

"She had been aware." Mei surmised. She had been aware of everything the monster had been doing to her, including when he stabbed her. Aware and unable to move.

Shauna glanced over at Keesha. That was why she had been thrashing.

"It says here that the victim's body fluids had been removed."

They looked at each other in puzzlement.

"Although from the state the body had been in, I'd say more like sucked out." Caleb remarked.

"Sucked out?" Pogue asked curiously.

"Her body looked like a shrunken piece of fruit. She was nothing but a bag of flesh." Reid added with disgust in his voice.

"What about the markings Caleb. You touched them and started feeling ill." Mei pointed out.

"Markings?" Tyler asked.

"The killer had engraved some symbols on her body. I don't recognize them, but when I touched them I felt my stomach turn. I think it has something to do with Black Magic. It usually happens whenever one of us comes into contact with Black Magic. And the stronger the spell, the sicker we get." Caleb explained.

Mei appeared thoughtful. "So, we have a killer who uses Black Magic. And needs Body fluids. Why body fluids?" She looked to the boys.

"At this point. I don't know." Caleb replied tiredly.

Caleb looked to Keesha. "Can you tell me anything about your dreams Keesha?" Maybe she saw something that he hadn't.

Keesha took a deep breath. "Several nights ago, while I was sleeping. I somehow found myself inside the mind of the victims. I could feel the knife pierce me. I could feel the sensations of pain and betrayal. And I also felt emotions from the monster. Hatred, anger, fury and chaos. They were intense. I felt like I was drowning in it."

That's what Caleb felt too. Only, whatever the Monster was trying to conjure, had tried to attach itself to him.

"And then last night, I had another dream. Only this time, I wasn't sleeping. I suddenly found myself there. Inside the victim's mind."

Keesha struggled to keep her composure. She was still unsettled by the images.

"But this time it was different. He was stabbing the girl over and over. His rage was intense. More so than the first time."

That was true. The Killer's intensity of emotions had knocked Caleb to his knees in the morgue.

"I sensed that it was searching for something. It thought the girl had it. That's why it repeatedly stabbed her. It's frustrated."

"Did you see anything? The face of the killer?" Caleb asked her hopefully.

"No. Just a tall silhouette. And enormous in width. But the silhouette is not stable. It's like a swirling mist. Full of the energy of hate and rage. And then it formed a hand and tried to grab me." Keesha could feel a knot of fear take shape and she swallowed several times to push it down.

Reid noticed this and squeezed her hand. _Relax Baby doll. You're safe!_

Caleb frowned. A thought was taking shape. But he couldn't fill in the profile.

"He's trying to conjure something. That's for sure." Caleb added. "The first night of that storm, I was pulled into the ether. My powers were able to perceive something in the process of being created. I'm not quite sure what it was, but it looked like a tendril and it tried to attach itself to me." Caleb sighed and ran his hand through his hair before he continued.

"And where it touched me, I felt myself weaken. Like I was losing a piece of myself. Fortunately, my "using" fried it before it could do any damage. But if someone without magic were attacked by it, it would take an unbelievable amount of willpower and faith just to pull away."

Keesha slouched deeper into herself at Caleb's words.

Reid moved closer to her. _Easy Baby doll. I'm right here._

_Maybe we should consult The Book. Tyler suggested_ _into Caleb's mind. _

_Good idea Baby boy._

Caleb turned to the three women. Intention in his eyes.

Tyler and Pogue looked at each other uneasily.

Mei perceived tension from the boys. She watched as Reid shifted forward, blocking Keesha slightly as if shielding her. His blue eyes locking on the older boy in challenge. The other two boys stiffening in expectation of Caleb's next move. Mei glanced at him. He seemed to be wrestling with something.

Caleb sighed. He couldn't do it now. Reid was protecting Keesha. And Reid wouldn't hesitate to start a fight with him if he thought Caleb would try.

He glanced at the slender woman out of the corner of his eye. She was watching him closely, analyzing him. He knew she was figuring out that he was about to do something.

Mei wasn't a witch but there were Ancient Treaties on Martial Arts that with some serious meditation, could do anything short of magic. And after watching her in the Morgue, he knew she was disciplined enough to do it.

He looked to Shauna. She would probably be the only one he could get to but Mei would definitely try and stop him.

"How much do you know?" He asked the women. He knew what Mei had seen. But he didn't know about the other two.

"I only know what I saw in the Morgue." Mei replied carefully.

"Other than the drag-racing. And last night, when Keesha was screaming and their eyes went black, that's all I know." Shauna added indicating Pogue and Tyler.

Keesha got ready to speak but Reid spoke up first. "She doesn't know anything more other than the first night we met." At the mention of their initial meeting, Reid let slip a small smirk.

Caleb shot Reid a fierce look. "I don't believe that for a second. When you were out on your date with her, you were using big time Reid. So don't tell me she doesn't know anything."

"Dammit Caleb, we've had this argument before. I told you I'm not going to..."

"It's alright Reid." Keesha began interrupting him. She could feel the beginnings of his temper.

"I know that your actions saved us that first night we met. And yes, Reid was using the night we went out together. He was using to get closer to that crime scene of the first victim." Keesha also left out the floating incident at the cliffs after their date and what Reid had told her about the Covenant.

"That's it?" Caleb asked in disbelief. He didn't believe her for a second.

"Yes, that's it!" Reid replied firmly. He was thankful that Keesha hadn't mentioned that she knew about the Covenant. She did promise not to tell anyone, that included her girlfriends and he was pleased that she was a woman of her word. He was also aware that it bothered her to keep this secret from the two women whom she had called sisters. But it was obvious that she hadn't told them.

Maybe that was why Shauna was so angry with him. She felt like she was being kept out of the loop. And he could understand that. Shauna and Keesha were very close. They probably shared everything with each other. And now, someone new comes along, a man, and interjects himself into their friendship and Shauna gets pushed aside.

Caleb's broad shoulders sagged in defeat. He had no choice, he had to accept their word. Damn Reid It's all his fault!

"I have to go back to my house to pick up something but I'll be right back. Reid, I need you to come with me."

"I'm not leaving Keesha here." He growled in defiance.

"Don't worry Reid. We'll watch her. And the others." Pogue offered giving the Golden haired beauty a side long glance.

"Yeah, I think there's some pizza left." Tyler added eagerly.

"You just had breakfast." Shauna moaned in disbelief.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy." He said with a mischievous grin.

"I'll be in the car." Caleb said rising to his feet.

Mei watched the way he stood. So sure of himself. So in control.

Reid pulled Keesha gently to her feet. He led her to the front door.

Mei grabbed Shauna and shoved her towards the kitchen. She rolled her eyes but went anyway. Pogue and Tyler followed behind.

"Alright, Pepperoni!" Tyler said eagerly.

Reid waited until Caleb was outside and beyond the door. He turned to Keesha his hand still enclosed around hers. "I'll be right back. Don't worry ok?"

She nodded her head, stifling the urge to rest her head on his shoulder.

Reid placed a fingerless gloved hand under her chin and tilted her face up to him. He narrowed his eyes. She had a forlorn look on her face. "Hey now. You've got Shauna, Mei, Pogue and Tyler with you. No one can get you while they're around."

Keesha turned her head as much as Reid's grip would allow. She didn't want him to see her like this.

He turned her face back up to him. It pained him to see a sassy, sexy and intelligent woman reduced to fear. To see her beautiful face marked in despair.

"I'm not leaving until you smile." When she hadn't altered her expression. Reid cracked a devilish grin as he brushed her backside lightly; trailing his narrow fingers downward.

Her eyes widened and she let out a small start of surprise. "What in the?... Did you just pinch me Reid Garwin?"

"Sorry babe, I couldn't resist." He replied with a churlish grin.

She punched him on the shoulder.

_REID!!_ _GET A MOVE ON!!!_ Caleb's voice boomed in his head.

Reid chuckled softly rubbing his sore shoulder. "Our fearless leader calls. But now I can leave."

Keesha began closing the door. Their eyes met. Reid leaned toward her. She quickly closed the door on him.

_REID!!!_

"Alright Caleb I'm coming!" Reid growled as he headed for Caleb waiting in his Mustang. He was slightly stung that she turned away from he when he wanted to kiss her.

Caleb sped off toward Gorman's as soon as Reid entered his car.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19: Revelations!

"Reid. You have jeopardized the Covenant with this little misadventure of yours." Caleb began as he pulled up next to the wooden fence.

Reid sighed angrily. He was going to hear it yet again.

"If you hadn't raced them the Covenant would never have been involved!"

Reid whirled on Caleb, making him stop in his tracks. "What makes you so sure Caleb? Because you say so? We have a killer on the loose who's slaughtering girls in this town until he finds Keesha. The killer is also using black magic for some unknown purpose. So how can you say that my little "_misadventure"_ brought the Covenant into this?!! I'd say this whole affair makes it Covenant business. If anything, we involved them!!"

Caleb quickly gathered his thoughts. Dammit all! if Reid wasn't starting to make sense. "Reid, if you had left those women alone like I told you to. They wouldn't of had any need to know about the Covenant!"

Reid clenched and unclenched his fists. "Damn you Caleb! How can you be so heartless?! Those girls need us! Keesha needs protecting!"

Caleb was taken back. He actually cared for the woman. But Caleb pressed on. "They can take care of themselves, or hadn't you noticed?"

Reid had noticed. But he felt that the black magic thing was out of their league. And Keesha's first nightmare occurred while she had been asleep. The second time, was while she had been awake. And Shauna had called for his help. It had surprised him because Shauna came off as the type who didn't need any man's help; especially a rival for Keesha's attention.

"Of course I've noticed Caleb. The women are strong but this black magic stuff is beyond them. Or have you forgotten Keesha's dreams."

Caleb ran a large hand through his dark hair in frustration.

"And might I remind you that it was Mei who allowed us to get into the morgue without us "using." So its apparent we need each other. I'd say we were fated to meet up."

He missed the old Reid. 

Christ, I'm actually winning to Caleb?

"Alright Reid. Fine. I get it." Caleb finally relented.

Reid leered at him. "Is that an apology Danvers?!!"

Caleb growled and pushed past him.

Once downstairs, Caleb "used" and a book slid off the bookshelf and hovered within the center of the ring. Caleb and Reid sat down in their perspective corners and a fire flared to life. Pages began turning rapidly as Caleb perused its contents. There had to be something in this book that could tell him what the monster was after.

Tyler and Pogue were having fun exploring the women's shop. "Wow, chicks actually use this stuff to get us?" He said taking a sniff.

"Here, try this." Pogue said shoving the small bottle under Tyler's nose. Tyler leaned over to take a sniff. Pogue grinned and tilted the bottle, spilling some of the liquid onto Tyler. "Oops."

"Pogue you idiot, now I'll smell like flowers!" Tyler groaned shoving Pogue.

He chuckled at him. "If you're lucky, Reid will jump you tonight because he'll think there's a girl in the room. You do need to get laid sometime this century Baby boy."

Tyler smirked at him. "Somehow being raped by my best friend doesn't qualify as getting laid."

"Now if a girl wants my attention. She should try this." Pogue said taking a whiff from another bottle.

"Are you boys having fun?" Came Keesha's voice from behind them.

Both boys turned with mischievous looks on their faces. "Girls actually think they can get guys with this?" Tyler asked holding a bottle of oil.

Keesha smiled. "Actually, it depends on the boy and the girl. If the girl believes she can and the boy is willing, then sure."

"Old Magic." Pogue added giving Tyler a wink.

"But it's a little more than that. She has to be determined to want him. The oil isn't so much the lure. It's kind of like taking a drug. It sort of puts her in an altered state. The success of the spell depends on her and him."

"So what do you have to get Baby boy laid?"

Tyler whacked him on the arm.

"Alright, I think you two need something to do."

"We do?" Pogue repeated.

"Make yourself useful or you can go back to school."

"You can't send us to school. We told Reid we would lookout for you. He'll get really angry if we leave." Pogue whined in protest.

"Well, then it's in your best interest to cooperate. Or I'll tell Reid."

"Yes ma'm." Tyler said following her to the back room.

Pogue turned to follow her. His eyes giving her ass a once over. He could understand Reid's attraction to her. She was hot.

"Whatcha looking at Pogue?!" Tyler suddenly called out.

Then she heard a loud smack. "Ow! What was that for?!" Came Tyler's voice again. 

"Behave or I'll call the Truant Officer."

Pogue grinned wickedly. "Make sure you ask for Officer Martin."

"I take it you're well acquainted with him then." Keesha smirked.

"Actually, Reid is." Tyler said when they entered the back room.

Figures!

"I found something!" Reid finally said in triumphance. They had been down here for at least several hours. He was getting cross-eyed sifting through the mountain of papers and books scattered about the place. His back was hurting from the dampness and chill of the cellar and his stomach was rumbling with hunger.

"It says here that with the extraction of body fluids. One is able to prolong human life. That it can slow the effects of aging."

Caleb immediately perked his head up. "Slow the effects? For how long?"

Reid perused the document further. "Well, once you drain the body. The fluid would give you say an extra 20 years. And not only do you get their vitality but their memories as well. All their knowledge, their..."

Reid dropped the papers as a horrible thought crossed his mind. He had searched Amanda's memory and learned that she had mentioned Keesha's name to her friends. And if the killer absorbed the memories of his victims, then he would be aware of Keesha.

Reid kicked himself. He should have gone after Amanda and her friends sooner. Caleb was right. This had been his fault.

"Reid, are you alright?"

He looked pensively at Caleb. Worry crossed his pale features. "Caleb, we have to find this killer and fast."

Reid sighed. "I accidentally blurted Keesha's name out when I was with Amanda." Caleb rolled his eyes in frustration. "She doesn't know anything more than her name. But if the killer takes in his victim's memories. He could pick up Keesha's name and start looking for her."

"And there aren't any other females named Keesha in a town like Ipswich save one." Caleb surmised. He rubbed the bridge of his nose to calm himself down. He had been yelling at Reid for his lack of self-control for years, especially where women were concerned. And now, it had involved the Covenant and put innocent lives in jeopardy, especially someone Reid obviously cared about.

Why was Caleb the only one that thought before he acted?

Reid looked over at Caleb. He could see the wheels turning in his friend's mind. He knew Caleb still blamed him for this mess. "Alright, say it. I fucked up."

It wasn't really his fault. And Reid was right, this was Covenant business and they involved Keesha and her friends, not the other way around. And if Reid hadn't been Reid and run into them that night, then Keesha would have been dead. Maybe.

"Don't worry about it Reid. We have a lot more to focus on then who's at fault." Caleb said tiredly.

Reid looked at him in surprise. "Is that another apology Danvers?"

Caleb shot Reid his meanest look.

The monster sat cross legged on the floor within a black circle that had been burned into the stone floor of his cellar. The enormously muscled body still. The mind empty. Years of Martial Arts had given the Monster perfect control of mind and body.

Since last night, stray thoughts began wandering through the creature's mind. They did not belong to it. But it was a handy side product of the ritual. It absorbed their knowledge and memories in addition to their life force. But if the thought had no importance, then it was destroyed. But something inside of the monster decided to allow the thought freedom.

It was a name. It was a repeated over and over. Much anger was associated with this name. The Monster narrowed his focus. Jealousy seemed to be the major emotion.

And then it surfaced! _Keesha!_


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20:** **Fishing!**

He walked through the small town. It was a mild evening. Dark clouds covered the moon. The winds stirred, rustling the few bits of leaves and paper around him. He heard hissing to his left. He spared a quick glance and caught the glow of the eyes of a small animal. He could see the silhouette of an arched back with four legs in the blackness of an alleyway. The creature continued to hiss at him but would not come out.

He ignored the pathetic creature. It had no value to him other than the occasional emergency supply when victims had been particularly difficult to get. One Century, he had to actually compete with another of his kind, stalking women of the evening, "Unfortunates" was the local phrase at the time, in a place very far from here.

They didn't offer much in the way of vital force let alone knowledge. But they had other qualities that came in handy a Century later further East. Skills that had enabled him to dominate a Powerful Clan in Martial Arts.

A clan he ended up destroying when one of them learned the truth of his origins.

He stopped for a moment. His spirit stilling itself. A short breeze brought him the sounds of laughter, music and conversation. A flood of emotions rose on that current. They were as myriad as the patrons who frequented the establishment; lust and conquest, negative and jealousy.

He curled his lips in distaste that a country so powerful and wealthy could teach its young to waste their energy in meaningless pursuits.

His nostrils flared as he picked up an underlying scent. And it was the only reason he didn't lay waste to the useless place.

Strong and lively. His favorite. Youth! He took another whiff. Pure and untouched. Female!

He allowed himself to be drawn into the place called Nickys.

"Hey, has anyone seen Melissa?" Amanda inquired dropping into a seat next to her friends.

"She was suppose to call me last night but she never did."

"Be right back girls. I'm going to get another." A tall, dark haired girl said rising and shaking her empty beer bottle.

She strode up to the counter and waved the container at the plaid shirt wearing, bald headed man behind the counter.

She felt her stomach turn as an unpleasant sensation began crawling up her spine. She turned her head slightly to the right. Her eyes widened in recognition. What was he doing here? She didn't think they would come out to a place like this. She didn't think they actually had any fun.

She quickly turned her head away hoping he hadn't seen her. The last thing she needed was a call to the Provost's office and a lecture about underage drinking.

_Keesha! _Golden eyes gleamed. It took all of his will power to keep from grabbing her and dragging her out of the bar. That name was foremost in her mind.

He took a deep breath. "Young lady?" Came the smooth, husky voice.

_Uh Oh!_

"Ah look, I'm just getting this for my friends. They're all 21." She stammered.

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me." He said with a friendly wink.

She sighed in relief. "So, I didn't think you guys actually get out." She began.

The enormous Monster chuckled as he easily stepped into the opening being laid for him. "I'm suppose to be meeting someone here. Her name is Keesha. Online date and all." He replied smoothly.

He watched her body stiffen. "You're meeting someone named Keesha?"

"Why, do you know her?" He asked.

"Not really." She replied shyly. But the Monster noticed the hesitation in her voice. That name meant something to her.

"Oh." He said trying to sound disappointed. "You see, I've never met her before. I'm really nervous about meeting her." He added trying to sound like an awkward man. But it was difficult for someone like him. A man of confidence and power.

But she hadn't noticed. And the disquiet feelings she had earlier had been completely forgotten as she chatted in Hen-house mode.

"What does she look like?" Now her eyes narrowed.

He tilted his head back in surprise. Was she fishing for information? What was it about the name Keesha that provoked such strong emotions.

"I don't know. She didn't want to give me her picture."

_I hope she's older! Gods, how disgusting!_

Although, all of the girls thought he was handsome.

"But you have heard of her." He insisted. She knew something about the name.

He placed a gentle grip on her arm. And it took her every ounce of strength not to recoil in horror. "Oh Gods, she's not ugly or crazy or anything!!?" He said mildly panicking to keep up the charade.

The tall girl looked down at the floor uneasily. "I don't like to gossip but I think she's black and Reid's slept with her."

He nearly fell off the stool. _Reid Garwin? _

He remembered him. Arrogant smirk, Pale blue eyes near grey that had met his challengingly without flinching. Intelligent and intense.

But there was something else about Mr. Garwin he couldn't quite place. There was something hidden in those eyes besides the hint of fire that he couldn't fathom. Something he had never encountered before in any human.

"Well, I hope your date goes well for you." She replied taking her drink and returning to her friends.

"Yes, thanks for your help." He let the girl go.

Now that he had some idea of what she looked like and that she was related to Reid, It shouldn't be difficult to find her in a town like this. He hadn't seen that many dark skinned females here, save for one and she was with Mr. Parry, if that argument with Aaron was any indication.

And once he had Keesha, he could complete the ritual and he would never have to drink from these inferior beings again!

"Excuse me. Did you say you were waiting for Keesha?"

He turned. The bartender was speaking to him. He noted the wariness in those sharp eyes. Eyes that missed nothing.

"I didn't mean to be rude, but I heard you were meeting Keesha." The bartender replied trying his best to hide his disappointment.

The man stifled a smile. Could his timing be any more fortuitous? He would have to tread carefully though, he sensed jealousy in the man's voice.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21: Goddess rising!**

The back of Caleb's neck tickled. His hair was standing on the back of his neck. He looked to Reid.__

You must get to her Reid! He is aware of her!!!

Reid suddenly snapped his head in Caleb's direction. "We have to get to Keesha's, he knows who she is!"

"Reid, calm down, Pogue and Tyler are with them. Tell me who you've been talking too?"

"On the way, now hurry!" Reid said practically yanking him up.

The Monster smiled eagerly as he strolled through the deserted streets. The conversation with the bartender and that stupid female had given him all the information he needed. He knew what she looked like and where she worked.

The Champion was a boy? The Monster laughed. The sound was hideous. It was devoid of any warmth and it sounded as if it was coming from the bottom of a well.

He remembered Reid from his lectures. Intelligent, strong willed, a hint of fire behind those pale blue eyes near gray, but a Champion? It wasn't in his nature.

He had heard of Reid's reputation from a conversation he had been privy too when it had been his turn to be a monitor in the Lunchroom.

All the girls kept talking about was they he went through them like candy. He took the rapper off, ate his candy then tossed the paper when he was done, as one girl had put it.

It had made him sick to his stomach. These girls were excited about being candy in his store. Not one of them had an ounce of pride. An ounce of self-respect. He had no remorse for them.

Then the females had mentioned the one he had before Miss Amanda. Someone he had apparently cared about, someone he had courted, and then simply tossed when the next slut had come along.

The conversation was enough to jog the Monster's memory. She had been his first victim. He remembered absorbing her memories. The pain she had felt at his betrayal. The broken heart. He remembered drinking in her memories like a powerful elixir. He had been intoxicated by the powerful emotions coursing through him as he absorbed her essence.

It would be easy to lure Reid and kill him. He would simply use her to lure Reid to him. He was young and emotional. He would walk willingly into his trap.

But there was someone in town who was practicing magic and he had to deal with that one first. Someone with magic could warn them and he couldn't allow that.

Caleb pulled into Keesha's driveway. Tyler's Hummer was parked on the street. Pogue's bike was sitting in the truck. Both boys were met by Shauna at the door.

"You guys look harried? Did you find anything?" She said as they swept past her.

"It knows your name Keesha, and what you look like." Caleb said when they assembled in the living room. "And it won't take the Monster long to figure out where you live and work." He added.

Keesha's mind was reeling. Despite the protection of her friends, she still felt the ghost of fear scrabbling at her throat. She visibly fought to suppress it.__

Reid, I'm scared.

Don't worry Baby doll, you know I won't let him hurt you.

"How did he find out?" Shauna asked.

"Apparently, he absorbs their essences. It gives him prolonged life in addition to their memories." He dropped his eyes to the tiled floor and shuffled his feet several times. "His first victim was a girl I once knew."

Mei watched Reid carefully. He had cared for this girl. Was this why he had been selected to protect Keesha? To make up for something he had done to the girl?

"So now what?" Tyler asked.

"We need to move them to a safe place." Pogue offered.

"Gorman's would be safe. The Monster couldn't touch her there." Reid said.

Caleb gave Reid a fierce look. "We can't bring them there. You know its sacred."

"I think we might have to bend the rules a little Caleb."

"We've bent them enough!!"

"We could blindfold them." Tyler added trying to keep the two calm.

"It's more then just that Baby boy!" Caleb snapped.

"Wait a minute." Shauna began not liking the idea of these Witch-Boys making decisions about something that clearly involved them as if they weren't there.

"Stay out of this Shauna. This is between me and Reid." Caleb said brusquely.

"Say what?! Who in the hell do you think you're talking too?!! I am not one of your boys here!!" She shot back, her hands on her hips.

Caleb whirled. His eyes hard, his mouth ready for a retort. He had had enough of these women!

"Enough!" Keesha said. Her voice was firm and it echoed throughout the kitchen. The room instantly fell silent. She rose to her feet.

Tyler frowned. Something was happening to Keesha but he couldn't quite make it out. But he thought he glimpsed a small knot of energy growing inside of her.

"We can't hide. There is something out there that is killing young girls looking for me. If we hide, it will continue to kill until it finds me."

No one said a thing. They were held in place by the power of her voice.

"We don't even know what it looks like or what it wants from me. I say, we continue as normal. If it is coming for me then to hide would be the worse thing to do."

But Reid would have none of it. He wanted her safe and she was using herself as bait.

"No Baby doll, it's better if you..." Reid began.

"No Reid. I can't let anymore girls die because of me. It's time to end this." She fixed the four boys with a firm stare.

"You boys will return to school. I will keep the phone on. I'll have Mei and Shauna with me. We will conduct ourselves as usual. If the Monster does know about me. Then it will be concentrating his efforts on finding me. No more girls will be killed."

"I agree with her." Caleb said with admiration in his eyes.

"But..." Reid tried again. Now he was feeling as if he wasn't needed anymore.

"But nothing. If we go into hiding, we'll never find out who this Monster is and stop it. And it'll slaughter the entire town until I am found."

Reid shoved his hands in his pockets. He was being pushed aside.

Keesha noted this. She would have to sort him out later. Now, would not be appropriate.

"But we still don't know what the Monster looks like." Shauna pointed out. And for once, she agreed with Reid; as much as she appreciated her girlfriend finally taking some control over these macho, egotistical boys. She didn't want to see Keesha hurt.

"I've been such a coward that I've forgotten all that I have been taught. There is a meditation I can use that will open me up to the dark side. I'll be able to tell if anyone is radiating that kind of energy. The Monster's darkness is very intense and all consuming. Even more so now that it's desperate. It will practically be singing out to me."

Keesha sighed. She hadn't want to do it earlier because that much Evil was so powerful, that it nearly swallowed her the first time she encountered it. It would take everything she knew to keep from drowning in it and yet still maintain some sense of presence.

"I should of done it earlier, but I've been so afraid."

Tyler looked to his long time friend. He had his arms crossed and was staring at the floor. Annoyance on his face. His heart went out to Reid as he understood what was happening. Eventually, they would be parting company and out of each other's lives. It was apparent that his feelings for her went beyond pleasure. He had a deep affection for Keesha.

"You four will do the same. Caleb has already told us that the evil affects you as well. So you can keep a look out too." She said in a commanding voice.

"But I'll be staying here with you. When I'm not in school." Reid said firmly in a voice that dared her to challenge him.

Keesha looked up and met his eyes. The look he gave her, took her back to the night at Nicky's when he had maneuvered her into the date. It was just as fierce as before. His jaw set in firm determination.

A response was forming on her tongue. But she held it back. To dismiss him would of been cruel. And he didn't deserve that.

"Alright Reid." Keesha said gently.

Tyler noticed the change in her tone. She cared for him as much as he cared for her.

"Alright, let's get some sleep." Caleb said heading for the door. He was exhausted.

"Why don't you guys stay here for the night. You look like you don't have the energy for the drive. You can get up early and pick up your uniforms then. You'll even get a hot breakfast. I'll personally make it." Keesha offered.

"Well..." Caleb began.

"Sounds great." Reid added.

"Awesome." Tyler began enthusiastically. "Can you make waffles?"

Keesha gave him a strange look.

"I like my waffles with whipped cream and strawberries. Do you have any berries?" Tyler continued. His face lighting up at the prospect of a decent breakfast.

Keesha let out a laugh. "No, but I can make some mean waffles."

"Pogue, come on. I know a place that sells the freshest berries." He said heading for the door.

"Cool." Pogue said eagerly following Tyler out. He grabbed Shauna's wrist as he passed her. "Come on darling, let me show you how men shop."

"This I have to see." Mei said following the group.

"Hey, easy on the wrist." Shauna complained.

"Sorry darling."

Caleb looked to Keesha. "You mind if I turn in now?"

Keesha could see the tired lines crinkling the corners of his beautiful brown eyes. So soft and gentle; almost like Tyler's, but determined like Reid's with a penetrating intelligence.

"Take my room Caleb."

He bid them both good night then headed for the room. He squeezed Reid's shoulder affectionately as he passed.

Reid was still annoyed that he was no longer in charge of the situation. He also felt as if he were being pushed aside.

She smiled at him and held out her hand. "Reid, come with me. I want to talk with you." She said as gently as she could but there was a new undercurrent of imperiousness in it.

Reid unfolded his arms and allowed her to lead him out the back through the kitchen door facing the yard.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Champion of the Goddess**

**Ok, this Chapter is a bit sappy! But quit whining, this was bound to happen! And besides,**

**I was too lazy to write an extended sex scene. **

Keesha had lead him through some dense thickets that were growing wild further away from the house. Once through, the ground was relatively clear and they continued up the worn and weeded path. Towering Oaks lined either side of the unused path as if they were guards keeping watch.

After a few yards, Reid could see something glistening in the distance. The flickering was broken up by the cluster of trees that met the end of the short trail. Keesha slipped through an opening, followed by Reid.

Reid took in his breath at the simple beauty of the place. The trees had grown in a semi-circular formation around a small, natural pool. In all his years of living and hiking this town, including through the neighbor's yards, he had never encountered this place. And he had been through this field, many times; long after the original owners had passed on.

Keesha knelt down and ran her hand through the still water. The moonlight shone on the surface giving the appearance of quicksilver. She smiled at him and patted the ground next to her.

"I found this place when I first got here. I was on a hike and felt myself being led here. I do that sometimes. I just set my pack and allow myself to be guided. No maps, just wander about until I feel I am where I am suppose to be. This town is very magical." She waited for him to say something. When he didn't, she continued.

"You know, I'm not an outdoors person by nature being City bred and all. But my spiritual path has taught me to be. It has improved living here though."

She looked over at him. He was sitting on his haunches. His knees drawn to his chest. His arms clasped around his long legs. His eyes looking across the pool.

"What's wrong Reid?"

"So you don't need me anymore?" He wasn't looking at her but she picked up the hurt in his tone.

"What kind of question is that?" She said as gently as she could. Reid had a powerful personality. Strong, forthright, brash and fierce-All the elements of Fire. But Fire had another side; sensitive. Fire type personalities are easily riled.

"Something is changing between us Keesha. I feel we're parting ways."

Keesha had felt it too. But she knew in the long run it wasn't suppose to last. There was a purpose to their union and as they got closer to solving the crime, that purpose was fading.

But apparently, not Reid's affection for her. And in some way, not Keesha's for him either.

Keesha reached out and gently palmed his cheek. Reid turned, letting the side of his face cradle in her hand. She gave him a tender look.

"I still need you Reid. You know that. I'm sorry that you feel pushed aside. It wasn't my intention to do that, but this is the best way to handle things."

"And what happens when all this is over? Huh? We go back to our lives?" He began angrily after a moment of silence.

"Is that so terrible?"

Reid sharply pulled from her. "For the first time in my life. I felt like I was more then just the boy who "used" too much, Or the playboy or troublemaker of the school ...that I was someone special."

Keesha regarded him quietly. Now she was seeing the vulnerable teen. The troubled Reid, that she had glimpsed hiding behind the macho-rich-bratty-womanizing-witch boy facade, throughout their meetings together.

"That I was someone my brothers could look up to with respect." He added, his voice dropping to a whisper. His head to his knees.

"For awhile, I even had the almighty Caleb doing what I wanted. I was in charge. But now. It will all go back to the way it was." He pouted.

Keesha's heart went out to him. She could feel the bitterness in his voice. She rested her chin on his bony shoulder. Her nostrils flared, picking up his scent. It was young, full of life, sweet and slightly musky.

"You are special Reid."

Reid frowned.

"Big deal. So I'm a Warlock. Big whup!"

She smiled softly. "Reid, you must see this adventure as a learning process. There are things going on here that you are being taught. Things you didn't know you were capable of." She nudged him gently on the shoulder when she saw his frustration was distracting him.

"Each of your friends has something to teach you. Learn from them. And then, when this is finished, relax and go back to your boring life of flipping girls' skirts and playing pool." She added dryly.

Reid chuckled.

"Because one day you will have to put all that aside; one day you will have to grow into your true nature Reid. One day something will happen and you will need everything that you have learned to get through it."

Reid turned his head to look at her. Her solemn tone pulling her from her melancholic thoughts.

"Do you know something I don't know Baby doll?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "If you're looking for me to read the future. Forget it. I don't do Fortune Telling. But I do know that people with your unusual gifts, do not have simple lives. And because of what you are, others who walk the same path as you will be drawn to you. Some of them will not always be on the side of the light."

Reid exhaled loudly. He dropped his head. "Yeah, I know."

"I know it doesn't cheer you up Reid. But you are young. You have plenty of time to be a leader. For now, let Caleb do it. One day, he will have need of you and you must be ready to stand with your brothers as strong and focused as you are now. Take comfort in that."

A broad grin creased his face. Understanding formed in his mind. "So that means I get to misbehave?"

Keesha frowned. Everything she had said just went completely over his head. Damn his youth! "No! It does not mean you go to back to being Reid Garwin of Old either. You're suppose to use this moment as a stepping stone to keep growing. You're going forward, not backwards Mister!" She scolded poking him on his shoulder with a fingernail.

"Hey! That hurts!" He growled rubbing his sore shoulder. "Say, are those real nails?"

"Ouch!" He shouted when she did it again.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Witchcraft philosophy sure takes all the fun out of being human." He whined rubbing his shoulder.

Keesha laughed. She often thought the same thing. This path was not for everybody, whether you had to earn your powers or be gifted naturally.

"There are other ways for you to be a teen, Reid."

He gave a wicked grin. "But they're not half as fun."

No wonder Caleb was so serious when she first met him. Reid was a handful.

"Besides." She began thoughtfully. "Didn't you tell me that "using" aged you?"

Reid swallowed. He could almost picture this next line of conversation.

He shifted and swung an arm around her. "Well now. I might of mentioned..."

"Don't even try it Mister!" She interrupted. "You did tell me that. You told me on the night of our date. I remember it vividly.

"And a lovely time we had." Reid added suavely noticing the caramel colored eyes flashing at him fiercely in the darkness.

"I also remembered the Crow's feet around your eyes Reid Garwin!" Reid flinched at the way she said his full name. She did it whenever she was angry with him. "Not to mention Pogue saying how tired you felt when he came to pick you up. Caleb is right! You do "use" to much!"

At the mention of "Caleb's right and You do "use" too much", Keesha could feel the heat of his hostility flaring within the confined space. She had touched a sore sport with him. And she knew what he was like when he was angry. He could be downright vicious.

"Baby doll." He warned trying to control his temper. She needed to end this line of thought.

"Reid." She began, saying his name softly. "If "using" ages you the way I think it does. Then I want you to stop. I don't want to outlive you." She gently cupped his face. The heat from his anger was warm in her hands. And to her surprise, he did not try to remove them. She gave him a tender look.

"You are Young, Powerful and Handsome. You have a future ahead of you that will reward you with the things most humans can only dream of; pleasure, knowledge, adventure And so much more. Not to mention three good friends who would die for you. You have so much to live for. But you won't experience any of it if you're not around. Why would you throw all that away?"

Reid sighed and dropped his eyes. Keesha could feel the energy of his anger waning.

"You're very special to me Reid Garwin. If I hadn't of met you that night. I would be dead by now...If it wasn't for you I would never of..." She hesitated. She relaxed her touch on him; unsure whether or not to finish.

"Would never of what? Baby doll." He said his voice suddenly hard. He leaned closer to her.

"I would never of known true happiness as I do now." She finished looking uncomfortably away from him.

Reid grinned fiercely at her. Fire flickered across his eyes. Keesha felt desire forming within her.

"Keesha baby. You said I should basically see this experience as a learning exercise? Right?"

She shifted slightly from him. There was something predatory about his tone despite the innocence of the question.

"Yes." She answered warily. She was picking up something underneath his tone. She couldn't understand why she suddenly had an urge to leap at him or why there were images of a passionate and graphic nature forming in her head.

Reid swivelled his torso around, placing an arm around Keesha and drawing her into his arms.

"What are you doing?" She asked incredulously.

"I'm learning. Taking advantage of the moment." He said with a feral smirk.

Meaning suddenly crossed her features. "Oh No you don't." She said pushing on him.

Reid tightened his hold on her. Keesha suddenly felt something strong, like silken tendrils grip her hands, still. "Hey!" She protested. She looked up at him and noticed the focus in his eyes. _Uh Oh!_

It was wispy and feather light. It caressed her skin on a gentle current of air. Keesha arched against him. Her head tilted back. Heat flared within her as she sighed into the moonlight. Her protests drowning in his touch. Her mind giving over to him.

"Keesha." He growled at her throat.

Keesha moaned softly as Reid pressed his lips to hers. Soft earth touched her as he laid her gently to the ground. His lips never leaving hers. Her eyes widened as he stretched himself fully atop her.

He parted. She gasped at the sudden loss. Narrow fingers twirled a few strands of her dark hair. Blood rushed into his cock as he inhaled her scent; the feel of her firm bosom against his chest. His firm cock pushing through his jeans and laying snugly against her pelvis.

Keesha let out a small cry of startlement as she unexpectedly felt the slender taut muscles mold against her bare skin.


	23. Chapter 23

****

CHAPTER 23: Calm before the storm! (Warning, some explicit language and sex)

I REPOSTED CHAPTER 23 WITH SOME CHANGES.

Reid cradled the exhausted woman in his arms. The sun painting the dark sky in hues of pink and orange as it began its ascent. The musky scent of sex, mingled with their sweat pleasantly reminded him of the evening. Reid had made every moment of his time with Keesha. He had savored her as if she were the last woman on Earth.

He stared into rising sunlight, contentment in his heart, absently stroking her hair.

He did not want to end this. He did not want to let her go. He didn't give a damn what the others thought about their relationship. The whole town and his brothers, could kiss his white ass. Reid was happy with her.

He looked down at her as she stirred in his arms. He smiled as she rested her head against his neck; her hair tickling his chin, her nose brushing lightly against his collarbone.

Reid pulled her closer, enveloping her body with his warmth.

Did you enjoy her Reid Garwin? 

Reid frowned. The "It" had returned.

Something tells me you already know the answer to that! Reid shot back irritated with its presence. 

The presence chuckled.

Strong, yet full of mirth, Reid could feel his body shudder with the effect.

Oh yes, I felt your joy Reid. And hers.

So why can't I have her?

You do have her?

Reid scowled. _No I don't! _

When this is over she will be yours… If she wants.

Reid sighed. _You say it as if it were so easy. Our society would never allow the union. There is an age difference. _

What is age? Why do you Humans measure your passing in years instead of deeds? What do you care Reid Garwin.

Reid snorted. _My world has rules about this. _

Since when have you ever obeyed them? You who make your own!!

Since I met Keesha, she has a lot at stake here. I couldn't jeopardize her.

Well, so you do care for her!

Reid frowned. The being seemed surprised. Why does everyone think he was such a mean bastard?!!!

Of course I care for her!...I have already given my life her! Reid added fiercely looking down at the beautiful woman resting securely in his arms. 

As well a Champion should!

You must learn to enjoy the time given to you Reid! I have often noticed that humans do not get many of them!

Reid knew that. But he sensed something else in the Presence's words. A sense of the future.

Is there something about us that we don't know?

All will be revealed in its own time Reid Garwin.

Of course, like the good Dungeon Master/Yoda character, he answers with vague and confusing philosophy.

The monster is getting close to her. He knows who she is and where she lives.

That is not good Reid Garwin. You must not let him get to her. You must protect her.

I will. I have given her my word. But what is she carrying? What's inside her?

Suddenly, Reid felt anxiety momentarily cross his pale features. Something was wrong.

What's wrong?

It is close! Reid, I will answer all your questions but not here! Go to your Sanctuary and I will tell you there! And Reid, do not let her perform the Ritual alone. She must be secure when she does it. When she meditates, she will briefly touch the power inside of her. He will be alerted to it.

The Covenant would be the safest place to do it. Tyler was right. They should have brought her to Gorman's.

Keesha stirred and Reid looked down with a gentle smile. Keesha sighed happily as Reid brought his lips against hers. "Mmm." She sighed pulling him closer.

"What time is it?" She asked parting.

"It's about 6AM."

Her eyes narrowed. "Time for you to go to school."

Reid rolled his eyes. "You know Baby doll, you really know how to ruin a good mood."

Keesha shifted to untangle herself from him. Reid tightened his hold. "Not yet love. There's still time." He replied with a feral glint in his eyes.

"Reid, I'm sore. And if you pull that magic on me again, I'll have you hauled in by Officer Kirkland for rape." Keesha said pushing away from him. They had been at it nearly all night. And he still wanted more? Did having magic powers also heighten their hormones as well?

Reid's eyes glittered in the rising sun. "Then I'll give him a good reason to arrest me." He replied giving her bosom a gentle squeeze.

A sigh slipped out when she should have said "stop." "Come on Reid, I mea...Mmm." She moaned softly as he covered her lips with his. She arched her neck as fingers slipped between her legs.

Intense desire flared within her again as Reid's fingers gently worked her. The sticky liquid coating her inner thighs. "Reid." She began huskily as he worked himself deeper. "School" she finished tightening her grip on his shoulder. Her eyes closed. Her mouth open in pleasure.

Reid released a nipple, inflamed from his plundering. "Won't be the first time I'm late." He said as his head dipped down to ravish her breast again. Keesha slung an arm over his backside and pulled him deeper.

Reid gently rolled, trapping her beneath him. For a moment, he just looked at her. Appreciating her beauty. Keesha was an enigma. She had a lot of fire. Not as much as Shauna, but enough to give any man pause. But yet, whenever he looked into her eyes, he always saw vulnerability and naivety. But it didn't seem to weaken her. In fact, it was her source of strength.

Keesha gasped as she felt his bulge press against her, demanding entrance. She took a moment to notice that his eyes were their normal color. Horny as well as skilled, without his magic. No wonder the girls wanted him.

"Reid. I can't. Enough." She told him. She was somewhat sore from last night.

He gave her a wicked smile. "I'm not done with you beautiful." Keesha pushed on his shoulders. She couldn't understand how someone so blasted skinny, could feel like a brick wall.

Keesha swooned as Reid began muzzling her throat. "Reid please we have to...Mmm." Lips began smothering her protests with deep kisses.

"It's a youth thing. We're so full of energy." He smirked kissing her again before she could retort.

Yes...Enjoy her Reid. While there's still some time. 

Go away! Dammit! I'm busy!

Keesha tensed. She had the feeling they were not alone. For a brief moment, she thought she glimpsed a faint aura of white radiating from behind Reid. And Reid seemed distracted.

"Reid?"

She swooned as Reid returned his attention to her, caressing her throat lightly with his lips. "Ssh Baby doll. It's alright."

Yes, it soon will be Champion!

I said...!

The trees shook as Reid felt something like playful mischief, vibrate through him. And then they were alone.

That was the second time he had been referred to as Champion. He wondered what it meant? He grimaced in pain as sharp talons jabbed him in the shoulder.

Keesha cried out as Reid slid into her. He looked down at her. Her eyes were closed tightly as if she were in pain. He kept forgetting that she was an older woman. He remembered from a friend of his who had dated an older woman, tell him that making love with them was different. You had to be gentle. Sex for them was much harder on their body then when they were young.

Golden orange streaked across his eyes. He could feel Keesha's body relaxing beneath him. Her cries of pain turning into sighs of pleasure as Reid stroked her with his thickness.

"Reid." She breathed happily.

I don't want this to end Keesha

What will be will be...For now, enjoy the gift I give you...My consort.

Once again, Reid felt perplexed by her words. Why in the hell couldn't these Gods, Spirits, Goddesses or whatever, speak in plain fucking English? Why must they always be so confu...

He gasped as a pair of thighs suddenly tightened around his waist. Vagina lips suddenly gripped the head of his shaft as he pulsed into her.

"Deeper." Keesha breathed distracting him from his thoughts.

"Yes Mam." Reid covered her lips again with his as he slid further in.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24: THE THING REVEALS ITSELF!!**

**(I REWROTE THIS CHAPTER, WITH A FEW MINOR CHANGES. )**

"Man, those were the best Waffles I ever had." Tyler said as they settled into their seats for History class. "Yeah, she sure can cook." Pogue added rubbing his belly. "I'm surprised she had any energy left." Caleb added giving Reid a sour-eyed look.

Reid flashed Caleb a wicked smile. "What can I say. Only a real woman can handle the Master."

Only Tyler noticed the affection in his friend's eyes when Reid turned away.

Reid rolled his eyes. He did not want to be here today. All he could think of was Keesha. How he wanted her in his arms again. How he wanted her to whimper his name into his ear again and again. The feel of her breasts, her thighs squeezing his...

"Dude!" A voice said sharply but quietly from his right and breaking his thoughts.

Reid shook his head and turned to the voice in anger. "What?" Reid growled quietly.

Tyler flashed him a wicked grin and cast his eyes downwards.

Reid looked down. _Dammit!_ A rather sizeable bulge was showing through his black uniform pants.

Tyler chuckled into his hand.

"Maybe you can help me here Baby boy. Don't worry, no one will see." Reid began flashing him a lustful grin.

"You know where the bathroom is dude. Help yourself."

"You suppose to be my boy."

Tyler snorted. "Boy, not bitch."

"Aw come on." Reid teased reaching for his hand.

"If you don't stop. I'll tell Keesha."

At the sound of her name Reid immediately dropped Tyler's hand as if he had been shot.

"Yeah, I'll be right back."

Caleb frowned as he felt power suddenly filling the atmosphere. _What in the...Dammit Reid!_

_Reid, why are you using!? _

But the only answer Caleb received was the back of Reid's uniform blazer as he slipped out of the room.

Caleb took a quick look about the conference room and noticed that everyone else seemed somewhat distracted. Some of the girls were talking amongst themselves. Others were examining their nails. The guys were either busy reading their text books, doing homework or exchanging guy-info about this party or that. But it was clear that no one seemed to have even lifted their head with Reid's leaving.

_What was that all about Tyler? Why was Reid using?_

_When you gotta go, you gotta go! _

Caleb sensed Tyler was covering for something.

He was about to push him for more when a wave of nausea suddenly overwhelmed him. His stomach churned as if he had been drinking all night.

_Caleb? Are you alright? _Came Tyler's voice. _You look very pale!_

_No Tyler! I'm not alright_ _I..._

He stopped as the enormous figure of their History teacher entered the room.

Caleb clawed at the desk as he fought the urge to heave onto his desk. Pogue and Tyler looked upon their brother in concern.

And then Pogue began to get a queasy sensation in the pit of his stomach too.

Tyler took several calming breaths and could feel the uneasiness fade. He touched Caleb lightly with his fingertips. The nausea in his stomach eased. Tyler then repeated the same method with Pogue.

_Thanks Tyler! _

_Yeah, thanks man! _

_What happened Caleb? _

_I don't know Tyler but someone seeped in black magic is very close! Where the hell is Reid?_

Caleb suddenly focused as he felt the spike of darkness again. It was in this room!! He quickly scanned the room until he suddenly fixed his eyes upon the broad figure of their history teacher. His head was bent as he was focused on sorting out today's lesson plans and rummaging through his briefcase.

Caleb blinked. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw tiny wisps of black, curling off of him. For a moment, it looked as if his blazer was smoking. Caleb focused again.

Dark brown eyes widened in horror as Caleb realized it wasn't smoke but something worse. Caleb watched in terrifying fascination as Black tendrils coiled then stretched outwards, a mass of writhing snakes that undulated toward the other students. The expression on their faces was as if they hadn't noticed it.

_Caleb? Are you seeing this?! _

_What in the fuck man! _

He watched as one of the worm like things reached a student. She started to pale. The tendril grew larger. _Holy shit!_

Six pairs of eyes suddenly snapped black. Power filling the lecture hall.

Reid emerged from the stall. Fire streaked across his pale blue eyes. His brothers were using, and big time! Something was wrong. Caleb would never use in public! Reid bolted from the bathroom and raced down the hall.

The tendrils quickly retreated.

Tyler moved to help the girl. Caleb had been able to stop the tendril before it sapped her life force completely, but she needed some quick treatment if she was to recover. But he suddenly found himself unable to move.

Laughter suddenly rang out, filling the space and sending chills coursing through the Ipswich boys.

The students suddenly disappeared. Only the empty spaces of their chairs remained.

Caleb snapped his eyes upon their Professor. He was walking casually toward them. His hands clasped behind his back.

"Ah." He began in a voice that oozed silken menace. "So, you have revealed yourselves to me. You are the source of the magic here."

"You set a trap?" Caleb began incredulously. It took all of his best efforts not to recoil from the evil that was saturating the professor.

"Yes, my young students. The first night I expressed my powers, I felt another magic at work, so I sent a feeler to look for the source."

That was the night Caleb had destroyed that tendril that had tried to attach itself to him.

"When it was destroyed I realized I had to find another way to locate the source of power." He began in his lecturing tone. "How ironic that the answer was in my class the whole time."

"How did you know it was us?" Caleb asked.

"At first, I had thought it was only Reid. I had only recently learned about him so I decided to set a trap for him. I knew he was in my class. And I knew that you four hung out like blood brothers."

"So if you hurt us, Reid would reveal himself to you." Tyler finished.

The man looked over at the handsome, younger, near feminine features of the boy with admiration in his eyes. But the Pride-in-the-student-teacher look was not convincing enough to hide the malice of the man. Tyler could feel the corruption in the man.

"Well done Mr. Simms. But I did not realize that all four of you had the power."

"What do you want?" Caleb growled. His anger was helping him fight the darkness that was threatening to overwhelm him. Keesha was right. That man was like a black hole, leeching the lifeforce out of the very atmosphere around them.

The man smiled. It was a smile that made Caleb cringe despite his strengths.

He felt the soothing touch of Tyler, strengthening him.

Suddenly, A black tendril snapped out, like a whip and struck Tyler across the face.

Tyler winced from the sting. But he kept his hold on Caleb. Caleb needed him. The man's very presence was sapping the energy from them.

"Why you...!" Pogue began rising to his feet and preparing himself for battle.

The man chuckled. "Such fortitude Mr. Simms. I had expected you to cave in. You are stronger then you look."

Several strands suddenly shot out. "Now, I must use more direct means to implement my plans." There was a trace of sadness in his tone.

Pogue raised his hands. A sphere of clear energy, that pulsed in waves formed between his palms.

"No Pogue, don't...!" Tyler warned.

To late, Pogue ejected his ball. Several Tendrils suddenly coalesced into a hole and the energy disappeared within its inky blackness.

Pogue stood at the gaping mouth in horror. It was too late that he saw a third tendril streak toward him like a rope. The full force sent him tumbling over a row of desks.

"Pogue!" Caleb shouted. He was relieved when he saw his friend place a bruised arm on the desk to get up.

Tyler gurgled a scream as a strand wrapped tightly around his throat and lifted him out of the chair.

Another blast shot out and streaked toward the thing. Caleb's body taut; his mind sharp as he readied himself for the returning attack.

A tendril unfurled and whipped out at the energy orb. It evaporated harmlessly into the air.

Caleb watched in helpless horror as the coil tightened further around Tyler.

"If you don't stop. I will strangle him to death."

Caleb lowered his hands.

"Excellent, now, that I have your attention. Where are Keesha and her consort Mr. Garwin?"

_Reid! You must not go back to the classroom!_

_They're my friends! They're in trouble!_

_So will Keesha if you don't get to her right now! She must be protected!_

Reid ignored the "It" as he skidded to a stop in front of the door. Before he could open it, the wall in front of him suddenly vanished. He found himself looking at the Rotunda of the lecture hall, empty of students; the large form of his History teacher in the middle of the room with a mass of coiling, black, worm like tendrils writhing around his body. In several of those coils, were his friends.

One of those coils was wrapped about Tyler's throat and suspending him in mid-air.

"Tyler!" Reid raged rushing forward. "You filthy bastard!"

The head swivelled around. An evil smirk flashed out at Reid. "Mr. Garwin, so glad you could join us."

"If you..." Reid began taking a menacing step forward.

The coil shook violently, shaking Tyler's still form in its grasp.

"Don't even think about it Mr. Garwin. Your friends tried to stop me and they couldn't. So listen to me very carefully."

Reid swallowed the mounting rage. His brothers' lives were at stake; as was Keesha's, but especially Tyler. He was the weakest.

"Good. I know you are Keesha's Consort and Champion. You will bring her to that old Putnam Barn. At midnight tonight."

"And if I don't?"

The thing laughed. It was an evil sound, and it sent shudders of revulsion through Reid. It took all of his will power not to keel over and throw up.

"Then you will watch as I drain them dry."

A tendril suddenly snapped, sending Reid flying backwards and into the far wall.

He groaned and collapsed to the floor.

He lifted his head just in time to see the facade that was his teacher dissolve into a mass of writhing black tendrils. The writhing mass began to coalesce and feed upon each other. Reid nearly wretched at the sight of the undulating forms trying to swallow one another; faster and faster until they had coalesced into a whirlpool of inky blackness.

"No!" Reid shouted in anguish as the remaining tendrils holding his friends were pulled into the vortex.

It took all of his strength not to pass out.

"Hey Reid." Came Amanda's voice.

"Huh." He looked up into the lustful gaze of Amanda.

"Amanda?"

He looked around her as he let her help him up. The room was filled again with students. They were looking at him in confusion.

"Why you on the floor baby?"

"Hey, where's Tyler, Caleb and Pogue? Weren't they just in class?" Someone called.

_Reid! Hurry! Get to Keesha!_

Reid pushed her away and tore out the room.

Once he was in the safety of the hallway, he quickly disappeared.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25: MEDIUMS

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE THIS, I WAS BUSY WITH WORK. AND TRYING TO PUT THIS TOGETHER. **

**I REWROTE THE TITLE FROM KEESHA TO CHAMPION OF THE GODDESS.**

**AND I ALSO WANT TO THANK ALL MY FANS WHO ARE PUTTING ME ON THEIR ALERT LIST. **

**I AM ALSO WORKING ON CHAPTER 26 AS WELL. **

Shauna desperately tried to wake Keesha. Keesha had suddenly collapsed. Her cellphone, the one given to her by Reid, was ringing in her pocket. Shauna quickly activated it.

"Reid?"

"Shauna? Where's Keesha?"

"Reid, get over here quick. Keesha's fainted!"

"I'm on my way Shauna. Just hang tight!"

Shauna closed the phone. She was still crouched next to her friend, trying furiously to wake her.

"Let me try Shauna." Mei replied calmly as she knelt down and placed her fingertips to Keesha's temples. She closed her eyes.

Shauna was quiet while she waited for Mei to finish. She looked up to the sound of screeching towers. A yellow Hummer pulled alongside the curb.

The truck door opened and Reid alighted from the driver's side. His clothing was haggard and torn and his eyes were wide with fear as he crashed through the door.

"The monster is our History professor!" He exclaimed. "And he has Caleb and the others!"

Shauna's eyes widened in shock, now what!?

Reid slowed his approach as his eyes fell upon Mei kneeling by Keesha.

Mei opened her eyes.

"What happened?" Reid asked checking her pulse.

"She started screaming, "it was here" over and over." Then, she collapsed."

Mei turned to Reid and Shauna. "I don't know how to explain this, but she is locked inside of herself!"

Shauna looked at Reid.

"She is there. I sense her presence, but I feel she is trapped. It's as if she has been separated from her body." This was the first time Shauna heard fear in Mei's voice. This did not sound good.

Reid's eyes widened in recognition as he knelt down and placed his own hand on her forehead.

Inky blackness filled his eyes as Reid called upon the power.

Reid felt himself rush down into the essence of Keesha's mind. At first, he could see nothing her memories and images should be flooding toward him. Like streaks of light, he should be swamped with them. But Reid felt she was still here. Fearful, but following the glimmer that is Keesha, he continued. Suddenly, a faint spark appeared within the blackness. At first, it appeared as a faint glow but then it grew in intensity. Reid could make out an hourglass form behind the brightness.

_So, you finally decided to come did you?! You almost lost her!!_ The voice scolded.

_What happened?_

_The monster tried to get at her. For now, she is safe. But The Beast is persistent. Eventually, he will find her._

_Now, go to Gormon's, I will tell you more there! And hurry! _

Mei and Shauna were alert as blue eyes suddenly fixed themselves upon them.

"Come on, we have to get to Gorman's." He said quickly as he lifted Keesha up from the floor.

Mei and Shauna followed him out.

"I don't get it, I thought you guys went crazy in the presence of someone with Black Magic?" Shauna asked as they sped down the highway.

Reid shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps, he was able to mask his aura." Mei offered.

"And he has the other three?"

Reid nodded his head.

"If the Monster wants Keesha in the barn by midnight, why are we going to this Gorman's." Mei queried calmly.

"Keesha has something inside of her. Something that bastard wants. I need to know what it is, and the only way we can do that is to open her up to magic. But she needs a safe place. If we do it outside of that, the Monster may take her prematurely and kill the others in the process. And I ain't gonna give him the advantage."

Mei nodded her head. Now she was seeing the Reid she had glimpsed at Nicky's, cool and control.

"Shouldn't we be blindfolded or something?" Shauna asked. She remembered how fierce they were about protecting this "Gorman."

"No time." Reid said.

Reid drove up a grassy path, with massive oak trees bordering on either side and stopped the vehicle sharply in front of a weathered, wooden gate.

Shauna shivered as she stepped out of the truck. A chill went through her despite her warm sweater. She gazed quietly at the Colonial mansion situated several yards up from the fence.

Despite the weathered and worn look to the facade it was still a fixture of fortitude and stability that had withstood the passing of time.

A fog had arisen up around the outskirts of the structure, blanketing the surrounding grounds as if hiding the house.

Shauna shivered at the sense of isolation and sadness clinging to the building.

Mei narrowed her eyes, as she perceived the trace of energy encompassing the building. It gave off an aura of timeless strength.

"Come on." Reid urged with Keesha in his arms.

As they approached the gate, a gunshot sounded.

Shauna flinched. Mei's hand immediately slipped to her right side as she quickly scanned the area. _That shot came from the house_! She turned her attention to the facade of the building until she spotted a shadow in an upstairs window to the right.

"It'll be alright Mei." Reid said quietly noticing a glint of metal in the woman's hand. "It's Gorman."

"Gorman, its Reid!" He shouted.

"Who's with you?" Came the gruff response.

"I need your help Gorman. Caleb and the others are in danger."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Come on."

Shauna gave Reid a hard look as he turned up the path.

"Come on Shauna." Mei urged her quietly from behind. Even Mei had to take a few calming breaths. That had been unexpected. "We don't have much time."

They followed Reid through the dimly lit foyer and down the stairs to the basement.

"What is this place?" Mei queried in surprise as she surveyed the stone- walls, half-melted candles and shelves crammed with paper and moth-eaten books.

"Our meeting place." Reid said. He surveyed the four seats of power. Only those with the power could activate the circle. How was he going to do it without his brothers? Keesha needed the circle of protection?

Reid felt the hairs standing on the back of his head. _You can use them Reid. _

_How?_

_They are conduits for power. You will be enough for this._

Mediums?

_Hurry!_

Reid took a deep breath. This was not going to be easy. "Alright, Mei, I need you to stand here and Shauna over here. " He indicated with his hand. He then placed Keesha in the seat next to his.

He took another breath. "Uh, I don't know how to explain this…" Reid began nervously. "But in order to activate this circle and I need to use the two of you."

"How?" Shauna asked suspiciously. "Use?" Mei added.

Reid cleared his throat. "Normally it is not required since the others have the same power, but since neither of you don't, I'm going to have to make you two into receivers."

Mei and Shauna gave each other puzzled looks.

"What do you mean "let your power flow through us." Mei began in a calm voice.

Reid swallowed hard as he detected a faint edge in her tone.

"I have to open the two of you up so my power will go through you."

"Open us to it?" Shauna asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I kind of have to put you into a trance or it won't work."

Shauna and Mei gave each other looks. Neither of them liked this scenario.

"It's alright ladies, it won't hurt or anything. It will feel weird, like something crawling up your skin and your hair will stand on the back of your neck."

"It's the trance part." Shauna growled.

"It's minor. I am just going to put your conscious mind asleep. "

_Hurry!_

"Very well Reid. I trust you. But give me a moment. It will not be that easy to put "my mind asleep." Mei said rising to her feet and closing her eyes.

Reid shrugged and moved to Shauna. He touched the side of her temples as his power poured into him.

Suddenly, he was inside. Waves of vibrant colors of red, gold and orange twined sinuously in front of him.

The word Shauna was whispered to him in a shimmer of heat.

_Come Shauna!_

_Why? The voice flickered at him. The sound was strong but not destructive to his being. _

_Keesha needs your help!_

The image continued to flicker and then….the waves coalesced into a form that was Shapely, lithe and translucent; with long hair of golden fire falling in waves like an waterfall. Bright green eyes of emerald looked fiercely at Reid.

_I am ready, I who am part of you! _

And then, Reid was out of Shauna. Her body was stiff. Her green eyes shining like emerald stones.

He moved onto Mei. "Are you ready?" He asked hesitantly. He didn't want to admit that the slight and beautiful woman before him made him nervous. He could feel power flowing off of her in waves. A power not unlike his own and yet very different. But unlike Reid, hers was tightly held in check.

A torrent of water rushed toward him. The roaring sound was deafening as it roiled and crashed against one another. And then, it formed into a lake, still and calm.

The still water rippled and his being was caressed with a moist and gentle sound; _Mei!_

_Come Mei!_

The center of the water began to whirlpool. It rose from the maelstrom like a tornado, its funnel shape whirling faster and faster. The upper half began forming into a figure while its lower half spread out around its center like a skirt. Jet- black orbs of polished onyx gazed out at him in tranquility while flickers of white and turquoise churned violently behind them.

And then Reid blinked.

_Hurry Reid!!_ The "It" was more insistent.

Reid returned to his traditional place. He took a deep breath as fire filled his vision. He wasn't sure how he was going to come up with the other two elements but he figured the "It" would figure it out for him, since the "It" insisted it could be done.

_I will make up the rest Reid! _

The Room shimmered as energy suddenly filled the room.

Caleb blinked his eyes. He made to turn his head but choked as something cold and slimy, shifted and tightened around his throat. He nearly wretched at the stench of corruption which saturated the atmosphere.

_Did you feel that Caleb? _

_Yes Tyler, Reid is using!_

The hulking form suddenly whirled around and ceased his carving of some aged wood pillars. Yellow eyes suddenly flared. But unlike the Amber stone which was a golden and pure color, his were a dark yellow and interlaced with muddy brown.

The slender form of Tyler twitched within the snake like coils as the Monstrosity fixed his gaze upon him. "What is Reid doing Tyler?! Show me!"

A wave of nausea churned through Tyler as the monstrous figure, his broad form covered in corrupted markings approached him. _Caleb, help me!_ Tyler screamed as he felt the corruption pour into his mind.

Rage tore through Caleb and he called upon his power. As soon as he did so, he felt filth and the stench of sulphur where his power should be. He wretched and heaved as vileness filled him. He coughed violently against the slimy coils holding him to the wood. The pressure on his throat lessened as he vomited.

Caleb cringed as felt the filth of this man inside of him_. My power is everywhere Caleb Danvers. _The Monster hissed! _You will not be able to "use" so just be still. It will be more comfortable for you. _

And then he was gone. Caleb sighed in relief. _Sorry Baby boy. Just let him in, you can get through this! _

_Yess! Listen to your friend boy!_

Tears ran down Caleb's cheek as Tyler's scream tore through his soul.

(**Need to find out pendants to protect them from the effects of being in the vicinity of black magic. The monster snatches their pendants off and they are helpless to it.)**

**They look at the house and see that from outward appearances, the flowers are colorful, pretty and neat until they get closer and see the effects of black magic energy of living things that are closer to the house. They realize it is a cover.**


	26. Chapter 26: ORIGINS

**CHAPTER 26: ORIGINS**

**There was something familiar about this place. The ground beneath him felt soft and grassy. Stars twinkled in the blackness of sky overhead. He drew in his breath and the air felt cool. **

**Reid stopped for a moment. The peaceful scene suddenly felt menacing. His senses sharp, he tried to focus. The only thing he saw was star-lit sky, broken up by the silhouettes of towering oaks. He was fenced in on both sides by the great trees. **

**He tensed. There was someone behind him. He whirled. He gave a great start to find that there were several trees in an arc formation that wasn't there before! **

**In turning back around, he found another formation of trees directly in front of him. **

**Trapped! He sent out his power like a radar searching for Keesha's presence. He found it; just beyond the trees in front of him. He also picked up something else. He couldn't pinpoint it, but there was a powerful presence within those trees. He felt as if it was everywhere. And it felt as if it was the same being. **

_**Keesha!**_

_**Come my love!**_

**He heard a rumbling sound, as if weathered wood were creaking. Then, the trees before him dissolved and he glimpsed a bright light and the silhouette of a figure just beyond the opening. Reid stepped through. The portal behind him quickly sealed. **

**The moon hung like a bright beacon in the sky. Its' light reflecting off the small pool beneath it and casting the slender form leaning casually beside it in an aura of silver. **

**The enticing aroma of Amber, Ginger and Peach caressed his nostrils on a gentle breeze and with it; the clarity of recognition brought intense desire that tore through him like a firestorm. **

_**Keesha!**_

**The shadowed figure suddenly came into view and Reid was suddenly overwhelmed with the sounds of passionate coupling, warm feelings and the scent of sex and musk. It was so strong that he nearly fell to his knees. He narrowed his eyes at her. The intention in his eyes carried across the short distance on a psychic wave of unbridled lust. A low growl rumbled through him. **

_**That was a wonderful night my love. **_

**The voice was husky, soft. Every sound carried pleasure that trilled through his hearing. **

**A bright light suddenly formed from a dark space and coalesced into a male shape. **

"**Welcome Reid." It said in a human voice. **

**The moment gone, the desire passed as Reid gazed upon the bright form standing close to Keesha. **

"**You must be the It." Reid announced coldly. **

"**Indeed. I am everywhere and in everything. I am in everyone." **

**For a moment, Reid felt haunted by the words. He had heard that somewhere. **

"**We haven't much time Reid. I have created this place out of your memory. For now, I can protect her. I will know if he is approaching." **

**Of course, that explained the feeling of being watched. The "Its" presence was in the trees on guard duty. **

"**So who are you?" **

"**I have existed before there was order. Before there was light, my songs created all." **

**As usual, vague and confusing. **

"**I cannot say more than I am aware Reid Garwin." It replied as if reading his thoughts. "You just must accept that for now. There isn't enough time in your mind to understand." **

"**Oh yeah..." Reid began hotly. **

**He stopped when gentle hands wrapped around his waist. **

"**Peace my Champion. He speaks truth. It is all powerful but there are others out there even more so. The monster will be here soon. You must let him continue."**

**Reid reached down and stroked the smooth skin that was Keesha's. He inhaled her musky fragrance. **

"**I was here at the beginning of your creation, at a time when the worlds were young. I saw many things. But I saw the change coming. I saw the end of the universe's innocence." For a moment, sadness swept through Reid; sadness and regret. **

"**Show your Champion what he must know." **

**The scene around him dissolved as new images took shape. Reid found himself surrounded by a scene of stars. No matter where he turned his head, all he could see were stars. The scenery before him was disorienting as worlds whirled around him and comets streaked across the sky at a dizzy pace. **

"**Be at ease my love. I am with you." Came the reassuring voice. **

**Then came new images. A young earth teeming with life. And at the center of it all there was a young woman; beautiful and strong; full of sexuality and life. The sick were healed, children were born and plants thrived. Young couples laughed, drank, danced and mated beneath her moon. The humans honored her by enjoying the simple gifts she bestowed upon them. **

**And then the scene shifted, a great battle erupted into space. Tall, strongly built, pale skinned beings of immense power and knowledge fought one another. The battle was fierce. Reid could feel his body shake as the universe trembled with their conflict. **

**The young woman had turned her head up to the sky. Her beautiful features darkening as if she had seen a dark cloud harboring an impending storm. **

**Then, Reid watched as the battle ended. The victors conquered their enemies and sent them back into the darkness. But one had escaped. The one who had started the conflict and was more powerful than the others and yet somehow different from his own. He had fallen to Earth. **

**The Alien greeted the woman with gifts. Then he showed her things she had never seen before, things from his world. The stranger from the stars whispered words into her ears that made her blush. She giggled like a child. **

**She wondered in awe at the new things she had learned. The clothing from the new fabric he had given her, the make-up. He saw her traveling through her lands in the technology he had given her. Reid watched her face light up at the marvel of his words, his knowledge. **

**She did not see that she had gone from being herself to being one of his. **

**And then she saw into his heart and she recoiled in horror. She saw the future of the world and what he had planned with for it. And she spurned him. She destroyed his gifts and ordered him to leave. **

**When he would not, she fought against him. Reid watched as her sisters, from all parts of the Earth joined her in defense of their world. All of them were battle trained. But none of them could triumph against one so experienced in combat and magic. **

**Reid could not help but feel sadness as darkness covered the Earth. He saw peaceful villages burn under the wave of hordes which swept through their midst, destroying everything in their path. He heard the cries of children, the screams of women and the dying. And echoing throughout the all the carnage was the sick laughter of the Alien. **

**He looked again and saw the woman crying as those she protected were helpless to the onslaught. **

**And then, she was running. Her clothing was torn, her healthy body broken and scarred. There was fear in her heart and desperation on her face. Misshapen creatures scouring the world for her. The Alien standing in the midst and directing them to find her. **

**And then, blackness swallowed her and the Visitor roared in anger. The planet shaking with his cry of rage. **

**Then, Reid saw a male figure, tall, proud, with an evil sneer on his lips, whispering in the Alien's ear. And then he gave a command and his deformed, crouching creatures set off again. The man knelt before the Alien and put his hand on the man's shoulder. **

**The scene changed again. Now he was looking at London of the past. Reid watched in horror as women were mutilated by a furtive figure in a tall hat. He could feel their pain and terror. **

**And then he glimpsed a small woman running away. The cloaked figure chasing after her. He caught the glint of the steel blade in his hand. The evil sneer on his face as he bore down on her. And then, a strange whistle, like a Police whistle rang out. The Monster stopped. He seethed with rage as the woman was swallowed within the darkness. **

**Then, the sound of waves, an old fashioned vessel. Reid could feel the relief in her heart as she was taken to her homeland and safety. **

**A rage of frustration echoed and the scene altered again. This time, he was looking at Tyler's Hummer racing toward the cliffs. The caramel features of Keesha racing in her car against them, the pleasant sounds of pleasure as Reid took her the night he claimed his bet and the voice that rang through the trees promising her safety and protection. **

**Reid nearly stumbled as he tumbled back into the forest scene. **

**Strong, gentle hands, righted him. "Easy my love. You are safe." **

**Reid was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say. His throat was dry. His heart beat loudly in the silence. **

**And then he spoke after a long moment of silence. "Why is he still chasing you pose no threat to him?" **

"**Ah, but I do my love." **

"**So long as my spirit is about on the Earth, he can never fully make the world the way he thinks it should be." **

**Reid was puzzled and scratched his head. **

"**He wanted to be a God here. And for brief periods he was. And when he ruled, he made the humans lives miserable. That creature does not love them, only himself. But eventually, the humans find a way to overturn his rule."**

"**So you gave the humans a push." Reid asked. **

"**I was a Spirit of Love. But after battling him, I lost some of my Gifts. I became a Spirit of Anger. To hear my voice was to hear the winds of vengeance. My spirit reminds humans what is to be free."**

"**The night you flew off the cliffs in your machine, I felt the exhilaration in your hearts." **

**Something like understanding was forming on his face. Reid could feel her body press against him; his nostrils flared as he inhaled her exotic scents. **

"**Do you also remember the night you touched me? The night you claimed me in victory." Reid noted the mild sarcasm in her tone. "You reminded me what is was to love again." **

**Reid felt the heat from the warmth coloring his cheeks. **

"**All these are the Gifts I once had. You reminded me that I did not lose them." **

_**A FREE SPIRIT!**_

"**He understands. You have chosen your Champion well." The "Its" voice said. "And now you must tell him the other part."**


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27: Biding time!**

"**The other part?" Reid questioned. **

"**I have spent a long time on this planet. I have been searching for who I used to be. I have found it thanks to you." **

**Worry crossed Reid's brow. The praise was great but he had a feeling he was being softened up for something. **

"**It is time for you to learn how to live without us. It is your turn to take your rightful place amongst the stars." **

"**Great! Like Star Wars! Star Trek, right?" **

"**If you wish it." The Goddess replied with mild amusement. **

"**So what do we have to do?" **

"**You must free me." **

**The Monster shouted in frustration. He narrowed his eyes at Tyler. The coils began sliding across his throat. **

_**Caleb, help!**_

_**YOU DARE HIDE THEM FROM ME?!! **_**The voice thundered in Tyler's mind. **_**WHERE ARE THEY?!!!**_

**Tyler gurgled as the coils tightened further about his throat. **

**Caleb thought fast. If he didn't do something, the Monster would kill Tyler before Reid got to them. And where the hell was Reid? **

"**You think you're so powerful picking on someone tied up?!!" Came the haughty voice of Pogue. **

**The Monster turned his head slowly and gazed cooly at the long- haired boy, tied on a support beam furthest from them. **

"**Yeah, that's right, I'm talking to you creep!" **

**Tyler sighed quietly to himself as the coils around him lessened. **

"**You hide behind your Black Magic because I know you are a coward." **

**The man narrowed his eyes as he worked through a thought than smiled grimly at Pogue. "You wish to challenge me boy?" **

_**What the hell are you doing? **_

_**What Reid would have done, help me Caleb. Maybe he'll untie us both!**_

**Shauna collapsed to the ground. She was breathing heavily and coughing profusely. Mei was kneeling over her. She wasn't displaying any outwards signs of discomfort as her friend was, but she was very pale and her eyes reflected that she had seen some disturbing things. **

**Reid ignored them for a moment as he collected himself. He was very exhausted. **

**He had been grateful for their presence. One moment, he had been discussing what the Goddess meant by "Free me." And the next moment, the environment was dissolving. The trees limbs suddenly flailing about like taut steel cables that had suddenly snapped. **

**Reid had felt something foul approaching and the space around him reacted. He reached for Keesha but several of the tree limbs had closed around her. **

**The foulness had been overwhelming. He had felt disoriented by it. It had been hard to think clearly. He had felt paralyzed by its' essence. So strong, so full of rage and anger, no wonder Keesha flipped out the first time she had encountered it. **

**And then he had remembered Gorman's training. Someone had been trying to break the protective barrier. And they had been using Black Magic. **

**And for the first time in his life, panic had started to creep in. Reid had shouted for help and then, he had heard the "It" command the Elements of Fire and Water. **

**In that moment, he had felt heat as streaks of orange and flame whisked by him. Cool water splashed against his skin as a tidal wave surged passed him. And then he was free of the inertia that had held him! **

**He finally looked up at Shauna and Mei. He narrowed his eyes at them. The two beautiful women were staring at him with shock on their faces. **

"**What?" Reid growled softly. **

"**Is this what it means to "utilize" your power Reid. You age?" Mei asked calmly looking over at him with concern in her eyes. **

**Reid felt something cold go through him. Exactly how long had he been wherever he had been? **

**Reid reached up and touched his face. He involuntarily winced as narrow fingers traced tightening lines around the eyes, and once supple skin now sagging. His eyes widened as he glanced at hands that were weathered with loose skin. **

**There wasn't a mirror down in the Sacred Circle, but he had a feeling he looked a lot older then he was. The ghost of Caleb momentarily came to him, scolding him for using too much. **

"**Reid?" Came the whispered voice. **

**Reid immediately knelt to her side. He grabbed her and pressed his lips firmly against hers. He held her tightly against him. For the moment he forget his anger at the fact that this journey was costing him his youth as he drowned himself in her kiss. **

"**Keesha." He sighed. "I thought I'd lost you." **

**She smiled at him as she twirled several strands of his soft hair. **

"**The "It" would not allow it." **

"**I'll never let you go." **

**Keesha smiled sadly at him. "He is getting stronger. You must set me free." **

"**No, I can't. I won't." He argued quietly and tightening his grip on her. His head tilted away from the other two women. **

**"What about your friends? He will tear apart this world if you don't. Young women will not be safe." **

**"Then I'll kill him." Reid shot back fiercely. **

**The Goddess smiled sadly at him. She had choosen her champion well. He would die to protect her. He would kill to protect her. But the problem would still exist. And as much as she wanted to spend her time with him, she could no longer afford**

**the luxury of that. **

**She had been foolish in the early days. Young and carefree, just like Reid. Her sisters had warned her of the dangers. **

**Kali saw right through him. Well, Kali always could. She saw the world differently from her. And Kali was gifted with forsight. **

**But she didn't listen. She liked the new things The Traveler had. She had loved the world and was faithful in her duties of it but she was always so bored, so restless, so curious. And the Traveler was something different. He was a man of knowledge and wisdom. And with him, it had been fun, exciting. **

**Then he had wanted to make her Queen under his new world order. **

**That's when things started to change. **

**Her sisters had warned her that he was using her to turn against them. **

**They had told her to get rid of him, to send him away. But she didn't want to. She reasoned that he had so much knowledge that could be put to use serving her people. The world could benefit with these new ways. **

**But Isis, the most level headed of them all told her that a being like that would never allow them to rule. She had seen the battle that had left him abandoned by his own kind. The war had started because he had tried usurp his brothers **

**He was arrogant and loved only himself. He would never let her rule as an equal. She would just be a plaything to him and nothing more. **

**And he would never willingly give Mankind the Knowledge. He would prefer to keep them as they are, only he would force the world to worship him as a God and they would suffer under his rule. He treated beings like cattle. They had their uses and then they were disposed of when they had no further use. That was his way. **

**And still, she had not listened. **

**It wasn't until she had caught a glimpse of what her sister had told him did she realize her mistake. **

**And just like Kali had predicted, the Traveler refused to leave. **

**It wasn't until she had spurned his advances and argued with him about his path for the world, did she see his true self. The one Kali had seen. **

**The battle had been fierce. But The Traveler's Magic was just too strong. He had forced them to retreat. They were no match for him. **

**But she had managed to escape that fate. And in doing so, she had been cut off from her Sisters. She was left alone to defend herself. **

**In those dark years, she realized how naive she had been. She remembered the hardships she had suffered as she fought to learn how to live in his world. To shut down parts of herself that might be detected by the Hunters. And in doing so, she watched as the world suffered under his rule. **

**Isis had been right. The Traveler would never give humankind the means to free itself. **

**But it hadn't been all dark, the Spirit of the Universe had heard her anguished cries at night and helped her escape the Hunters. **

**The Spirit had also told her that this had been foreseen. The coming of the Traveler marked an end to mans' dependence on them. It was inevitable. The Humans had to claim their own destiny. That was the way it was with all sentient beings. The Spirit had offered to help her reunite with her Sisters. **

**But she had refused. She couldn't abandon the world to its fate.**

**She had argued with The Spirit. The humans would never be able to reach their potential so long as the Traveler was in their world. He was just too powerful and the Humans did not yet have the knowledge to defeat him. **

**She turned her attention back to Reid. "It's my fault Reid." She began as tears spilled forth. "I was foolish and naive. I should have listened to my sisters."**

"**We all make mistakes." Reid began in sympathy, thinking of himself. **

**She suddenly looked up at him. **

"**That is why you must do it Reid. You must free me."**

"**I'm not having this conversation again Goddess. I won't do it." Reid growled**

**She sighed and shook her head. "Reid, if you don't the world will never be free. If I am taken by the Monster he will turn me over to his master. His master has the means to enslave me for a long time Reid. And I will have to live with watching the world suffer a second time. I can not bare it again Reid." She pleaded, trying to reach him. **

"**Reid!" Came the sharp voice from the top of the stairs. **

"**Up here boy, now." **

**Reid sighed heavily. He wasn't in the mood for a lecture. "Be right back." He said to them as he bounded up the stairs. **

**When Reid left, Mei turned to the Goddess. **

"**Goddess, what does Reid have to do?" **


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28: Gorman**

**Reid reached the second floor and crossed his arms impatiently. "Yeah?" **

"**Watch your tongue boy. You're in a lot of trouble as it is." **

"**For what?" **

**The craggy, stern face looked down at Reid with a knowing look**

"**Don't lie to me. You may think I'm locked up here, shut off from the outside world but I am fully aware of your antics and those antics may have cost the Covenant." **

**Reid looked away. Here we go again. **

**Gorman sighed and looked toward the window. There was a full moon tonight, an auspicious time for beginnings, both bad and good. **

"**I know it wasn't entirely your fault Reid. You were pushed into her arms." **

**So! I am not completely to blame!**

"**What is this "It" ?"**

"**You have spoken to him?" **

"**Him?" **

**Gorman gave him a sardonic smile. **

"**He is part of the myth of this universe. An eternal spirit, the creative spark, no one really knows for sure. But it is believed he is the source of your power. And you are the first to speak to him Reid. There is nothing in the book about anyone coming into contact with him before."**

**Gorman took a deep breath. He had foreseen these events. The Fate of the world rested in his hands and he had to know. **

"**But, I didn't call you up here to scold you. That will come later. Right now, you have to listen to me. A lot is at stake Reid, the future of the world for one."**

"**I can't do it Gorman!" **

"**Reid. That Monster will destroy the world to get her. That Monster made a vow eons ago with the Traveler to find her. He won't give up. He can no longer hider her. There are no more moments for the "It" to send her to. This is the final one. It's either now or never." Gorman replied softly. **

"**There must be another way Gorman. Maybe the Book of Damnation has an answer." Reid said tiredly. **

**Gorman tilted his head back in surprise. He heard pain and desperation in the boy's words. There was something behind Reid's defiance. This was more than Reid being Reid. **

**Gorman captured Reid's gaze and held it. And there it was, a faint glimmer flickering within those pale blue eyes, something more beside the mischief and cocky arrogance. Gorman's gruff features softened in recognition. He smiled sadly at him and shook his head. **

**He loved her. **

**There was no other way to describe it. And he would either die to protect her or let the world burn. **

"**I am sorry Reid. But this is old magic. The Old Magic has a price for its power, just as you have yours. If you chose to run away with Keesha, he will hunt you down and wipe out the entire world to get at her. He will never stop." **

"**Not if I destroy him first!" Reid snarled, his eyes glowing fiercely. **

**Gorman looked down proudly at the boy. He had taught him well. Loyalty, protectiveness; these were the qualities that defined a man. **

**But Reid was a boy and he had to make an adult decision. Gorman had no words of comfort or solutions to offer Reid. There was only way this could end. And only he could make the decision. He looked at Reid sorrowfully. **

"**The Monster is too powerful for you. He has a thousand lifetimes of experience over you. Your magic will not be enough. The Traveler taught him secrets that are older and more powerful then the Covenant. There is no choice Reid, you must choose." **

"**I can't." Reid suddenly said his body sagging tiredly. **

**Gorman walked over to the boy and placed a firm grip on his shoulder, such a strong body for someone so slight. **

"**You have to Reid. Only you can end this reign of darkness because that is what will happen to the Earth should you choose the other way. And if that happens, you and the Covenant will be powerless to stop it. And with the Traveler in power, he will learn of our existence and destroy us. And nothing in the book can change that." **

**Tears welled in Reid's eyes. **

**Gorman hardened his features then he gripped Reid by the shoulders and firmly turned him around to face him. **

"**Reid." He began sharply. "How do you think Keesha would feel knowing more girls were being sacrificed because of her? She has already told you the world has suffered many times because of him. Do you think she would be able to live with herself? Knowing she will have to go through it again? Would you want that for her?" **

**Reid swallowed hard the truth of Gorman's words. **

"**Of course not!" Reid began impatiently. "But there must be another way than this! This is obscene!" **

"**She is a follower of the Goddess. And life is everything to her followers, as is rebirth. That is the idea of sacrifice. The Old legends spoke of a Dying God. Keesha was chosen as the sacrifice and you were chosen to protect her. Would you let her efforts be in vain?" **

"**Keesha never made that choice! It was picked for her. That's not fair!" Reid argued. **

"**No it isn't Reid. But when she started practicing magic she took an oath to serve. Much like the military man who takes an oath to protect his country with his life. Some years, it is never asked. There may be years passed before someone reminds him of his duty. And when it happens, it will take more strength and courage then you know to fulfill that promise, even when all around you is laughing at you. One day, you may understand that."**

**And in that moment, Reid did. He glanced over Gorman at the high back chair facing the fireplace. The medical bottles and tubes suspended in front of the chair to quietly remind him of the price paid for using too much. **

**He glanced back over at Gorman and saw him for the first time. Not as a grumpy old man who guarded a relic of the past, but someone with years of duty and devotion etched onto his face; the humanity in his eyes for caring for a man when most people would have pulled the plug on him. The exhaustion of years spent on a single and thankless task. **

**Reid unconsciously reached out and touched his own face. His fingertips reminding him of the Oath he had made to protect Keesha and her Goddess, in the wake of his touch. The passion and pleasure they had shared as a reward. **

**He hadn't intended to get involved in her life. It had just been about taking an older woman. But whenever she had been threatened, he had found himself defending her. It was his very nature that brought the "It" to his attention. So he too had unknowingly sworn an Oath. **

**As Keesha had once said, people like us didn't lead ordinary lives. **

_**God dammit! I hate this magic shit and its' fucking rules!!! **_

**Reid turned toward the stairs.**

**Gorman's body slumped. "You cannot be forced Reid. That is not the way. But it's your future as well as hers. You are man enough to make the decision and man enough to live with the consequence. The fate of the world rests in your hand." Gorman said after him. **

"**Yeah, but it doesn't make it any easier." Reid said softly as he disappeared from view. **

**Gorman idly glanced back at the chair facing the fire, the chair that held what was left of Caleb's father. "No it doesn't." He added quietly. **

**Shauna and Mei looked up as Reid came slowly down the stairs. Mei noticed the sorrow in Reid's step. The mournful way he held his head. **

"**So, what's your plan Reid?" **

"**If I don't give her to him, he will kill my friends. But if I don't do what I have to do, then the world will suffer." **

"**Perhaps not my Champion." The Goddess replied. "Give me to him." **

**Reid turned angrily to her. "Now listen here lady." **

"**No more arguments. You must do it." She replied rising to her feet. **

"**No. I won't allow it!" Reid raged blocking her path. **

**Keesha reached out and gently palmed his cheek. If her Champion would not **

**perform his duty then she would. But Reid gripped her wrist. "Don't even try it Goddess. You know I won't let you go." **

**The Goddess smiled sadly at him. "Then you will forgive me Reid." **

**Reid's instincts kicked in as he saw the air shimmer around him and he snapped his eyes black. "My magic's stronger lady. You're not going and that's fi….Uhh…" **

**Something sharp pinched him on the neck and he collapsed into her arms. **

**The Goddess gazed tenderly at her champion. She had picked her champion wisely. The young always made better Champions. They were so devoted, so fierce, so loyal. She cradled his head and kissed him softly on the lips. **

**She looked over at Mei. "And then you know what you must do." **

"**Goddess." Mei replied solemnly. **

**The Air shimmered again as a bright Aura of intense White Light suddenly arose from the space behind her and enveloped them both. When the light collapsed, the room was dim again and Keesha and Reid was gone. **

"**What in the…?" Shauna began. **

"**Apparently, the Goddess has taken full possession of Keesha." Mei replied calmly. **

"**Enough! He's had enough!!" Tyler struggled to shout as Pogue was lifted off his feet. His bloodied and bruised body dangled within the steel like cables of the Monster. **

**A tentacle flexed and drew its captive closer to the Monster. **

"**Is this true Mr. Parry, you've had enough?" The Monster replied calmly, peering at the boy through narrow slitted eyes. **

"**Yes, it is!" Tyler shouted. **

"**?" The Monster repeated. **

**Pogue looked up at the corrupted thing in the guise of a human with an expectant look on his face. "Whatever." He replied coolly through gasps of air. **

**The head tilted back with a laugh. "Admirable! I have never run across your kind before. You have certainly made my day! A shame that it will have to end." With barely a flick from the tentacle, Pogue flew back against another support pillar. He gurgled as the familiar bindings stretched around his body. **


	29. Chapter 29: Author

CHAPTER 30: A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

**I REPOSTED CHAPTERS 27 AND 28, AFTER READING IT AND REALIZING THE ORIGINAL CHAPTERSDIDN'T MAKE SENSE.**

**I ALSO PUT UP A NEW CHAPTER 29 AND I AM WORKING ON CHAPTER 30 AS WE SPEAK…..**

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. **


	30. Chapter 29: Fight

**CHAPTER 29:**** FIGHT!**

**After several years, I am finally back to this story. **

**I rewrote chapter 29 and to lead into CHAPTER 30,****which I am currently working on. I also deleted chapter 31. **

**Caleb tensed as he picked up a faint glow from behind. The Monster****'****s head bolted upright. His unusually colored eyes glowed in anticipation. ****"****Ah finally.****"**** He whispered. His words were like silk, but they traveled across the distance with the force of thunder. **

**It took all of her efforts not to cringe as she approached. Where a human being should have been, was a tall, bloated mass of blackness. Long strands of thick, slimy cables flexed outward from the center of the maelstrom of blackness and reached hungrily for her. For a brief moment, panic threatened to overwhelm her as she felt a part of herself being drawn toward that bottomless pit. **

_**I am the Goddess. **_

**Keesha took several meditative breaths and closed her eyes tightly, fighting the urge to flee from the dark spawn before her. **

**A soft white light suddenly enveloped her body. The tentacles recoiled as she approached. A human emerged from within the maelstrom of madness. **

**Pogue, Tyler and Caleb collapsed to the ground as the cables retreated from around them in the Goddess****'**** wake. **

**The enormous, handsome man with Asiatic features smiled at her with a measure of respect. **

**At one time, this could have been her champion; determination and an Iron Will were etched onto a smooth face. The thick but trimmed brows furrowed in deep thought. A massive body corded with muscle. This was a man of raw power. A man capable of forging his own will; No wonder he had been chosen by the Alien. He was well suited to the task. **

"**Excellent, you have come into your power. You would have been no use to me if you had not matured.****"**

"**I am here. You promised to release them.****"**** The Goddess demanded. **

**Caleb noted the faint glow radiating outward from her. **

"**I****'****m afraid not Goddess. I have further need of them. And you have made a fatal mistake.****"**

**Keesha****'****s brows furrowed. But it was too late. ****"****No, don****'****t look at him!****"**** Tyler shouted in warning. The Goddess had revealed herself and in doing so, opened herself up to that foul thing****'****s power. **

**Tyler reacted and launched himself toward her, intending to shield her from the spell. **

"**TYLER!****"**** Caleb shouted in horror as his stiff body dropped to the floor. **

**Keesha widened her eyes in shock as she gazed down at Reid****'****s young friend. Tears threatened to spill forth. Then she steeled herself as she looked back up at the thing. **

"**I came of my own free will. You promised to release them.****"**** She began angrily. **

**Caleb and Pogue knelt before Tyler. Caleb felt his wrist. ****"****You bastard!****"**** He raged. **

"**The spell was meant for her. It was suppose to stun her. But because your friend got in the way it took his life. He was brave but foolish.****"**** There was a touch of sympathy in his voice. The voice was smooth and deep, rich but devoid of any warmth. It had a sensual quality that sickened Caleb. **

"**This could have been painless Goddess, but I don****'****t have time to cast another spell. Forgive me****."**** He bowed to her. **

**When he straightened, several cables snapped outward from his body. He failed to notice several pairs of eyes that suddenly turned black. **

**The Goddess leaped back in surprise as the ground erupted close to her feet, a tentacle just missing her throat as she tumbled. The tentacles suddenly flexed toward the interloper. Pogue fired off a few more rounds as he streaked past; the swirling mass following his movements. **

**Caleb quickly hauled the Goddess to her feet. ****"****Come on, we need you out of harm****'****s way.****"**

**She stiffened within his grip. ****"****Caleb! I have to do this!****"**

**But Caleb wasn****'****t listening. That thing just killed Tyler for saving **_**Her life!**_** So he wasn****'****t indulging anybody tonight! **

**He shoved the Goddess brusquely behind him. **

**So long as he stayed out of reach of these tentacles, he and Pogue would be alright. **

**He powered himself up and rushed to join Pogue****'****s attack. **

"**Hey! Ugly!****"**

**A section of tentacles whirled toward Caleb as he ejected an energy pulse. **

**One of the tentacles gaped open and absorbed the energy. But Caleb remembered the last time and he dove to the right, as a second, fast moving tentacle reached for him. He rolled and came up behind it, firing off a round. **

**The Goddess watched in helpless fascination as the two young boys began circling and firing at it; the tentacles never reaching but their quick movements and distracting blasts kept themselves out of its deadly reach. **

**One of the tentacles unexpectedly separated from the whole and launched itself like a missile to Caleb****'****s position. The slimy thing dropped to the floor where Caleb once stood. **

**A howl of frustration erupted. The foundation of the old building shook showering the occupants with saw dust. **

**Caleb materialized. ****"****Let****'****s see if you can fly!****"**

**Caleb levitated quickly then Pogue. Both boys began a new round of firing.**

**The creature howled in frustration. Its steel-like, multi-limbs began flailing recklessly at the shower of energy being rained down upon it. **

**The Goddess raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Several of the limbs had blackened and fallen off. It was working! **

**A new wail could be heard. It was the sound of a dying beast. **

**The mass began shrinking steadily under the onslaught of Pogue and Caleb. **

**So absorbed were Pogue and Caleb in their attack that they failed to react in time as several sections of the coils separated and launched themselves at them. It was too late as Pogue and Caleb dropped to the ground, wrapped up to the neck in coils. **

**The things righted itself with its remaining limbs. Foul smelling black ichor oozed from several stumps. Caleb watched in horrified fascination as it shook itself vigorously. There was a disgusting sound and several blackened, shapes fell to the ground. Their shriveled and ashen features sizzled in the dirty hay. **

**The man emerged from the remaining mass. He held out an enormous hand to the Goddess. ****"****Come, I promise you. I will make this quick. You won****'****t feel a thing.****"**

"**Ruined thing! You lie! Your victims died in pain!****"**

**The thing sighed, his massive shoulders rising and falling with the effort. ****"****Unfortunately, the power and knowledge that I receive from the spell won****'****t work any other way. I am sorry about that. But take heart Goddess, I am very capable with my knife. Your pain will not last.****"**

**He offered his hand to her again.**

"**Goddess, my patience is not endless.****"**** His smooth, rich voice was edged in steel. **

**This time, there would be no more talking. She raised her palm. An aura of white energy suddenly coalesced from the center of her palm. A white pulse of energy lanced out and streaked toward the large, unmoving target. Her eyes widened in shock as a tentacle flickered out from around his broad backside and snapped at the pulsing energy. **

**Then, she felt a sharp prick at her neck. Fire raced through her blood as she felt her body stiffen as if ice were crawling up her legs. ****"****No!****"**** She cried out. **

"**A rather simple device.****"**** He replied calmly as he turned over a small tube in his hands. He appraised it appreciatively. **

**The Goddess felt a trickle of anxiety as she realized his attack had been a feint. **

**He reached her and gently lifted her into his arms then carried her over to the wooden, makeshift table in the center of the bar****.**

"**So what****'****s going on?****"**** Shauna asked when Mei sauntered back to their hiding place. ****"****It****'****s not good. That thing has the Goddess on some table and Reid****'****s companions are bound tight by some slimy snakes****."**

**Shauna****'s**** jaw sagged****. ****"We're not magicians. How are we going to help them?" Mei appeared thoughtful. "****We need some sort of distraction.****"****She looked up at Shauna****. ****"****I never knew an American who couldn****'****t draw attention to herself.****"**** Shauna ****smiled in understanding****.**

**Reid rose to his feet. He was slightly disoriented and his shoulder ached. For a moment, he cursed women and martial arts. Then, as his eyes focused, they quickly assessed the scene before him. When his eyes fell upon the crumpled form of Tyler, he immediately knelt by his side. **

"**Ah, Mr. Garwin, nice of you to join us.****"**** Came the cordial voice.**

**"I'm sorry Reid, the Monster tried to cast a binding spell on Keesha, Tyler threw himself in its path. It killed him." Caleb coughed out. **

**Reid pivoted on the balls of his feet as he rose to stand. His fists were tightly clenched and his eyes were obsidian pools of fury.**

**"Bastard!" He spat . **

**"You're friend was noble but foolish and it cost him. And soon, you will share his fate." The Monster fixed his sickly yellow gaze upon Reid. "You have served your Goddess well Reid Garwin but now she is mine for I have a different use for her." **

**Reid flexed, the air rippled forward**** as a crystal orb traveled through it. A tent****acle ****quickly uncoiled ****from behind the target****'****s broad back and struck at the pulse wave. Reid reacted too late as he was struck by the rebound and thrown across the barn. He slammed into the wall and dropped to floor. **

"**And now, it is time.****"**** The monster raised the knife. Something flickered in the faint light as an object passed swiftly through it. A howl of pain resounded and then a thud as an object dropped to the ground. Caleb spared a glance. His eyes raised in disgust. A massive hand was lying in the hay. It was still clutching the knife. **

**Mei suddenly shifted into view. She completed her follow through with her sword then whirled around to face the boys. In the same moment, her hand flicked out. There was a wet thud as several sharp pointed objects sank deep into the tentacles around Caleb and Pogue. Caleb felt the air around him clear as the tentacles slackened around him. His eyes snapped black and he attacked the remaining tentacles still bound to him. Once free, he raced over to check on Reid. **

**The Monster ****cooly turned ****its massive head in Mei****'****s direction. Rage all over his face. **

**Mei****'****s eyes widened in recognition ****"****You!****"**** She cried out shifting her sword stance.**

"**Ah! The Ninja.****"**** The Monster narrowed his eyes as he tried to place the insignia on her belt. ****"T****he Shadow Clan****! ****Apparently, the bloodline still lives. I knew I should have killed that bitch when I had the chance.****"**

"**Because of you, my clan was destroyed!****"**

"**My dear, they destroyed themselves. I merely provided the means.****"**

**A smile of understanding creased his face. ****"****Ah, I see. You possess their spirit.****"**

"**And their memories! My ancestors have not forgotten the betrayal! The story of you was passed down to me. Their abilities! Their betrayal!****..****Monster! Your time is at an end!****"**** Mei seethed as she shifted forward for a second attack. **

"**A beautiful blade. I****'****m impressed with the craftsmanship. Time has not dimmed your clan****'****s smithy.****" He replied calmly, unfazed by her attack. **

"**Nor has time diminished my abilities in using it. You will know this, when I carve your head from your body!****"**** She raged as she sprang forward, slashing through the air. **

**The space blurred around them as she moved through it. The boys looked up and watched as Mei****'s ****sword cut swiftly through the air ****to parry the multitude of blows the tentacles were trying to bring down upon her****. **

"**Look out!****"**** Pogue warned. She dodged too late as a tentacle exploded at her feet. A massive arm followed in the wake of the tentacles****'**** attack and slammed into her, sending her several feet across the barn. **

**Pogue knelt and turned Mei over. He noticed a small bruise coloring her cheek. He flinched as a pair of eyes, black and more intense than his own snapped open. **

"**Easy darling, it****'****s me Pogue.****"**** He quickly said. He had noticed her hand curling around her sword before she had opened her eyes. **

"**I see this will have to be delayed. Forgive me Goddess, but there are some difficulties I must deal with first.****"**** The Monster announced ****in annoyance ****before turning toward her companions. **

**There was a familiar sound**** and ****the wall crashed inwards a****s ****bright, halogen lights flooded the dim light of the barn. A black, metallic monster roared into view. The Monster whirled to face the new interloper, only to have something very hard smash into him and send him sailing through the air. **

"**Pogue! Reid! Come on ! He****'****s down! Let****'****s get him!****"**** Caleb shouted rising to his feet. ****"****Let****'****s go sweetheart, let****'****s hear that blade sing.****"**** Pogue grinned offering his hand as he rose to his feet. ****"****Surround him! Keep him moving!****"**** Caleb yelled as let off a round. **

**The Monster howled in fury and whipped out a tentacle in its wake, Caleb****'****s attack disintegrated. A third tentacle snaked out at Caleb but he remembered from the last time and rolled to the left. Pogue streaked past and behind the thing and fired off a round. Reid shifted to the left and added to the onslaught. **

**Tentacles flailed out from every side, like taut cables that had suddenly snapped, as the three boys rained destruction on the Thing. **

"**Let****'****s see if you can fly!****"**** Reid shouted as he suddenly lifted off the ground. It howled in frustration**** as a tentacle lengthened and plunged toward Reid. But Reid shifted harmlessly out of its path. "I bet your reach has a limit!" He taunted as he levitated further away. **

**Reid's eyes widened as he realized that another slick appendage was actually closing the distance on him. **_**Shit! It does have reach! **_

**Something glistened in the faint glow of the barn and the tentacle dropped to the ground. Reid sighed in relief as he glimpsed the blurred, black clad form continuing to encircle the beast. **

**The atmosphere was alive with the crackle of energy, as Pogue, Caleb and Reid relentlessly flung energy globes and dodged the flailing appendages. Mei's blade glimmered through the air as she slashed at the Monster. Tentacles began dropping off in the wake of the lethal carnage. A new sound followed, the wail of a dying beast. **

**Pogue suddenly stopped as he gazed at Mei. His mind was whirling as he realized her pattern of movements. She was looking for an opening. He would give her one. He turned to face an oncoming appendage. "Pogue!" Caleb warned. But Pogue just looked at Caleb and winked. "What are you doing?" Pogue grimaced as a tentacle struck him across the chest and sent him flying. "Your move darlin." He whispered. Caleb whirled around as he realized what Pogue had done, but the distraction cost him. Caleb felt something incredibly hard slam into him and he landed several feet besides the Hummer. **

**"Now, where is the Nin..." The Monster began. His eyes widened in shock as a blurred form suddenly appeared inside of his defense circle. His tentacles reacted too late. "No!" He cried out as his eyes were blinded by the flash of steel. There was a sound like something being uncorked as Mei cut her sword fast and to the left with a powerful swing. **

**The Monster's head bounced and rolled away. The remaining tentacles shrieked and flared outwards in all direction. Then began disintegrating one by one. Mei quickly raced over to where Pogue lay unmoving. "I'm sorry, brave boy." She began trying to contain the the tears. Pogue had understood her plan and he let himself take the fall so she could have the opening for her killing stroke. **

**The rise and fall of Pogue's chest relieved her heart. "Hey beautiful, did I die? Am I in heaven?" Pogue quipped when he opened his eyes. "No Pogue, come on, let's see to Tyler." Caleb interrupted. **

**Reid raced over to the table. Tears spilled forth as he brushed his cheek against hers. "It's over baby doll. You're safe!" **

**"No it isn't." She whispered. **

Caleb felt the hair stand on his head as a hissing sound vibrated through the barn. The air suddenly became dense and heated. A small globe, super-heated and translucent flared into vision. Streams of lucent red and silver plasma illuminated the sphere from within as it began expanding spherically. Then the sphere of fiery hot energy suddenly collapsed. "Hit the ground!" Caleb shouted in warning as he threw himself at Shauna. Suddenly, the air rippled outwards as waves of heat and energy pulsed through it and ripping apart the barn with a tremendous force. The space was showered with shards of burnt wood, pieces of hot metal, and hay.

"You boys really are very special." Mei remarked calmly as she watched the clear, dome shape bubble that had been covering both her and Pogue vanish. Pogue winked at her before getting to her feet. He helped her up. Pogue was surprised at the amount of strength in her small grip. He had a feeling that she could punch as hard as any man.

Shock was written all over Shauna's widened eyes. Something like an explosion had ripped through the bar, tearing it apart as well as Tyler's Hummer. Then Caleb had thrown himself over her to shield her from the debri. Then she collected herself. "Alright junior, you can get up now, I think its stopped raining barn and truck." Shauna growled as she sat up. She had seen his cheeks turn crimson as he looked down upon her. Shauna rolled her eyes at the raging hormones of teenage boys as she allowed him to help her up.

"We are not alone." Mei replied as she and Pogue joined them. All the occupants turned as a shadowed figure materialized into view.

"He is here."


	31. Chapter 30: The decision

**CHAPTER 30: THE DECISION!**

Reid turned as something shaped into view. Mei tightened her grip on the handle of her blade. Three sets of ebony colored eyes tracked the hooded figure as it calmly passed them, seemingly unaffected by their defensive postures. The hood tilted down as it gazed upon the head of one who had served him faithfully for eons. And then, it kicked the head further away. "Fool! Did he think he could have taken what was already mine?"

The shrouded figure turned. Pale hands, smooth and manicured that had not blemished with age nor hardened with labor, reached up and pulled back the hood of its robe. He bowed to Mei. "Thank you my dear, you have saved me the trouble." The quiet voice addressed. Mei's eyes narrowed "It wasn't for your benefit." The elegant, clean shaven man let out a short scoff. "No doubt."

He looked over at Pogue and Caleb. "Ah, so this is where the old one's power ended up." He shook his head. "Such a waste to give it to lower life-forms such as yourself." Pogue fumed and raised his arms but Caleb gripped his forearm. "Easy Pogue." Caleb warned.

The smooth shaven man tilted his head back in mock outrage. "You think your power has any affect on me boy? You are welcome to try."

"I will!" Reid challenged. The bald-headed man slowly turned to his right, as a blue, translucent colored orb streaked toward him. "Ah, the Goddess' consort." He barely raised his hand. The orb suddenly evaporated several inches from him. Reid's mouth dropped in shock and anger. "Are we finished now? Or do you think you have any years left that you can afford to waste by attacking me?" Pogue and Caleb looked at each other.

"I know who you are humans. I saw the creation of your kind, the last of the old one's bloodline. I wasn't going to trouble myself with you because you posed no threat to me. You were too busy worrying about keeping yourself hidden and prematurely aging. The only one who could actually thwart my plans was her." The man pointed to where Reid was hovering over Keesha's body.

"Well, my protégé has done his job despite his treachery and Reid, you have done yours. You have kept her protected and provided emotional comfort along the way. The Goddess couldn't have chosen a more worthy champion. But now, it is time to let her go Reid and pass her on to me."

"Never!" Reid bellowed. "You will never take her!" The black of his eyes glowing with intensity.

The robed man sighed in sympathy. "Very well." He raised his hands and light emerged from within the sleeves of his voluminous robe. Suddenly, Pogue and Caleb began to lift from the ground. Then, they started to choke and gasp. "Reid, if you don't turn her over to me, I will kill them both." He then turned his gaze upon Shauna. She found herself unconsciously shrinking from his scrutinizing stare. "And then the Goddess' noble companions."

Reid was at a loss. He felt helpless and very small in this situation where he had no control and his power was useless. Tyler had already been killed by the Monster.

A warm feeling suddenly trickled through his arms. _ I am here my love, let me show you something! _

Emotions flooded into his mind. Images assailed him. And then, they froze. Reid saw darkness covering the world He felt the intense fear of the people. He heard their anguished cries as violence, chaos and misery erupted. He watched as their plans, dreams and hopes died under the hurricane of evil blanketing them like spilled ink.

For a moment, he glimpsed small points of light trying to push back the darkness. Reid's heart raced. The spreading corruption stopped. Then, the scene dissolved and was replaced by a new one. In the distance, an enormous hooded figure with outstretched arms suddenly let loose an onslaught of mutated creatures, deformed monsters and other corrupted life-forms. He also glimpsed uniforms, both military and police, joining this menagerie of evil.

At the robed figure's command, they poured down into the cities like a flood. One by one, the lights began winking out.

The last scene horrified him.

It was pitch black, save for a small space that had been backlit by the moon. In the moon's glow, he made out a very large tree; bleak, gnarled and bare. He could hear the wind howl mournfully through the empty branches. Three figures swung from a branch. Reid's throat tightened as the images came into focus. He stepped back in terror. _No! _The image suddenly zoomed out and revealed further rows and rows of barren trees with swinging bodies.

_Then Change the future Reid! It is the only way you can save the world and your friends! I love you Reid Garwin! Free me! _

The robed figure suddenly looked over at the Goddess' consort. Hardened eyes stared across the Goddess at him. He then held out his hand. The air shimmered. "No!" The robed figure roared. The remaining foundations of the barn shook.

"Reid, no!" Shauna screamed moving forward. A small hand gripped her wrist with the strength of a vice. She glared down at Mei. "Let me go, damn you!"

"He must do this Shauna." Mei replied sadly.

The figure moved forward, reaching for Reid. Sparks of red flickered and snapped around the edges of his eyes as fire churned within their sockets.

The severed hand of the Monster flew into Reid's waiting grip. He effortlessly removed the ceremonial knife. He leaned down and kissed Keisha tenderly on the lips. _I love you Keesha!_

_And I too!_

The focus of the world narrowed as he felt himself removed from its reality.

A coldness went through him. He felt as if a piece of himself were being destroyed.

It was the powerful jolt that jarred his hand that brought his awareness back to reality. Screams of despair filtered through. He looked down at the crimson spot which stained Keesha's body and felt a sharp pain of loss that slammed into his heart.

Reid let out a shout of despair as he focused on the Hooded being. "I'll kill you!" He began firing off energy. The air shimmered around him. Pieces of burnt wood, twisted metal from the wreckage of the Hummer and half-melted farm implements flew about the room as Reid bore down on him on fury.

The Beast howled as pieces of skin began falling off. The others glimpsed in horror as they caught something inhuman beneath the wounded flesh. It was working!

But Caleb could see the toll it was taking on Reid's life force as the aging of the skin started to accelerate again. "Reid!"

Hot tears of fury blinded his reasoning. If he was going to die then the Hooded Freak was coming with him.

"Come on, he can be hurt!" Pogue urged as he joined in the assault.

The creature dropped to his knees. Then he laughed as he raised a claw-like hand peering through the ruined flesh. "You worthless, low-life, hairless monkeys! you think I can be stopped?"

White-blue light coalesced around his non-human hand. Jagged streaks crackled across the distance in hues of blue and white. Caleb reacted and a clear bubble suddenly enveloped him and Pogue. The bolt struck them and knocked them to the floor. The protective-halo he had erected, gone.

"Let me show you the true use of your power." He gestured and both boys found themselves being lifted in the air. They thrashed about helplessly as they coughed at the invisible, vice-like grip which tightened around their throats.

Shauna hurled herself forward. Tears blinding her approach. Her mind empty with fury. Mei slashed out with her sword.

The Cloaked stranger flicked out his other hand. A barely imperceptible gesture but it was enough to immobilize both Mei and Shauna in mid-step. "First the Warlocks, and then the Witches." He replied with a touch of calm amusement.

"What in the...?" The cloaked being began as Reid crashed hard into him.

The hold broken, Pogue and Caleb fell to the ground. Shauna and Mei shifted forward as their cage-less prison vanished.

"I bet you didn't see that coming, did ya!" Reid challenged.

The cloaked stranger rose to his feet. He brushed his robes as if the hay and dirt covering were of no consequence to him. "I am through toying with you." He growled softly.

"I wonder if your head will grow back!" Mei suddenly said as she slashed out her sword toward his exposed neck.

She grimaced as a hard shock wave rippled through her. The feeling was so intense that she dropped her sword. Her blade had been several breaths away from this throat.

"Your sword swing is masterful Mei and you are worthy of your Clan but you must realize you cannot defeat me." He replied confidently.

"Ah, so you couldn't resist coming into their world, could you?" Came a new voice. This one seemingly coming from all directions as the Cloaked form whipped his head about trying to locate the source.

The Creature appraised the wreckage of his body. "I can make a new one." He replied completely unfazed.

Reid checked his memory. That voice sounded very familiar.

"Your long attachment to this world has made you more flesh than spirit."

"I can never be defeated!" The thing roared. His smooth and polished tones sounding like gravel sliding against gravel.

The others turned as White light hovered over Keesha's lifeless form. "Come Goddess, your sisters are waiting for you."

"NO HER SPIRIT IS MINE!" The beast like thing shouted. The voice suddenly dropping several octaves as flames erupted from its mouth.

A silvery, white feminine form began to curl out of Keesha's body like the wisps of a smoldering fire.

He rushed forward. Suddenly, something swirled in front of him. It was a gaseous mix of red and black. He tilted his nose back at the rotting stench of death and decay. Several arms, each holding a blood stained sword began forming from the angry cloud. "What? You are here? That is impossible!"

Caleb, Pogue, Mei and Shauna stepped back. Awe, shock and disbelief painted on their faces.

"Have no fear Humans, she is one of my sisters."

"I warned you long ago that nothing is infinite to me."

"I can still stop you, oh formless one and your Bitches!"

Suddenly a gaseous form of lavender, black and silver began curling behind him, followed by several more of various colors and hues.

"Think so? Fallen one? You are welcome to try." The face was veiled in shadows but a circular symbol within the center of a U-shaped set of bovine horns was clear.

He opened his mouth wide as fire spewed forth from it. A sword clad arm flexed and the fireball was returned.

He shouted in fury as he was repeatedly struck from the rebounding fireballs. Energy began issuing forth at full streams from the assorted gaseous forms surrounding him. Pogue, Reid and Caleb added to the onslaught with their translucent orbs of crackling energy.

Their was a murderous howl as the Robed form began crumbling under the assault. "And now, it is time to return you to your prison." The disembodied voice announced.

"NO!" The beast roared in anguish. "You cannot hold me! You will see! I will return! Damn you all, you will all pay!" Then he vanished within a sphere of black light.


	32. Chapter 31: The Pain

Paste your document here..

CHAPTER 31: PAIN

Shauna's eyes blazed in fury as she bore down on Reid. Caleb had moved forward to restrain her but Pogue held him back. A right cross to his cheek sent Reid tumbling to the ground. "She loved you! What the fuck were you thinking?!" She raised her hand again. Reid made no move to defend himself. "I would have died for her Shauna. I loved her. The only woman I have ever loved."

Shauna whirled at the gaseous forms hovering nearby. "You used her!" Shauna raged.

The form with the horned symbol floated forward. Her feminine form walking on a cloud of black and lavender. The smell of Jasmine and Lilac filled Shauna's nostrils. "She was ours Shauna. And we needed her to save your world. There was no other way."

Shauna's mind was whirling with anger. She wanted to lash out at these Gods and Goddesses who play with human lives like chess pieces.

"Save a world from your foolishness." She shot back.

Thunder and fire suddenly swarmed. An overpowering stench of rotting corpses filled the space between them.

"Ungrateful sister! Have you any idea of what that creature would have done to your world?! The voice hissed at her. "I know you saw what she had shown her consort. So you know. A hell on your world he would bring. "

Shauna knew this, felt this to be so. She glimpsed the vision that Reid had been shown. But it should have been someone else. Not sweet Amber.

Tears stained her cheeks. Damn them all!

"Would you like to join her instead?!" A metal sword flashed out of the swirling energy of fire and blood.

Shauna raised her head to face the angry, multi-armed form. Yes, she would.

Jasmine filled the air again. "Peace sisters." Isis said. The horned crowned head turned behind her. "They are grieving now. We must let them be. Forgive her."

The metal arm retreated into the smoke.

"Can you bring her back?" Shauna pleaded through her tears.

"I can't." "Why not?!" "Her spirit is hidden from me." Isis replied sadly.

Shauna's eyes widened in outrage.

"Damn...Uhhhh." Shauna felt something pinch her neck and blackness caved in one her. She collapsed into Mei's arms.

"I am sorry warrior woman." Isis replied solmenly. "She was truly worthy to serve us."

"Her deeds will not be forgotten." Came another from the cloudy form.

Mei bowed to her. Her head hiding her tears.

Good bye my love. I will never forget you.

Heal them sister...They are still needed. Green light filled the ruined area. Sagging skin tightened. Scarred tissued folded and was rejuvanated.

_Good bye Reid! _And then the room darkened. The remaning occupants sadly approached the lifeless body of their friend, sister and lover.


	33. Chapter 32: Healings

**CHAPTER 32: Healings**

Reid watched as the last of the fire consumed his beloved. Shauna and Mei were quiet as they leaned against a tree and gazed at the funeral pyre.

"I'm sorry Reid." Shauna began as she squatted down next to him.

Reid only knodded his head to her. "I was really mean to you and I hadn't fully understood your part in all this."

He turned to look at Shauna. A fierce expression on his face. "Whatever my duty was, I loved her no less."

So did I kid. So did I. She was my sister. Tears streaked down her cheeks. Shauna felt someone squeeze her hand. It was a small and powerful.

Mei smiled thinly at her. "But you have another."

Reid barely turned as someone pressed softly against him.

"Hey Tyler."

Reid placed his head on Tyler's shoulder. His tears staining his friend's jacket.

Pogue and Caleb watched solemnly across the fire at them.

Will he return?

Oh Yes Caleb. He is very powerful. But unlike his brothers he lacks the wisdom to understand. He is ruled by his anger and arrogance.

Why did he want her?

He wanted something that he had but he had destroyed in his own arrogance. Something the humans had been given.

What was that?

You can create. He cannot.

But those minions that he had sent after her.

They were deformed. An extension of himself but not true creation. He can never be destroyed, but he is not all powerful. Do not fear, humans will always prevail against him. I would never allow him to rule here.

Now see to your friends, they will need your strength Caleb. And goodbye.

Gorman looked down from the window. His heart tightened. A good woman had been sacrificed to save the lives of many. He spied the blonde head of Reid standing by the fire; the dark haired boy, Tyler leaning against him in comfort. Reid had let someone in to his heart and it had been taken from him. The Gods and Goddesses were many things, distant, aloof and even some might say heartless. But they see the world from a different view. A view many people barely understood. Perhaps it was better this way.

Reid twirled his pencil. The man who had replaced their history teacher droned on and on. He wished for once, they could just watch the History channel in class. It would certainly be more interesting than listening to this crap.

Reid! …..REID!

The prompt came a second time when there was no response.

What?! I was enjoying the zombie state! You should try it, its relaxing…

Check out that girl over there, I think she likes me. You should see those dimensions!

Who cares?

Sorrow touched Tyler. It was a sensation that he had never felt in his friend before. Amber touched him deeper than he realized.

So, first dibs then?

Tyler was worried, Reid didn't even react.

Caleb, I'm worried about Reid?

Give him time Tyler. Losing someone you love is not an easy thing to get over.

You can stop now, I'm right here you know.

I'm just worried about you Reid.

Well you can stop! I'm alright!

Then come out with me. There is a concert tonight.

Some other time Ty.

Tyler turned to Caleb.

See?

Reid stood up and packed his bag.

Where are you going?

Came Caleb's voice. But Caleb was met with silence and a retreating backside with a bookbag slung lazily over his shoulder; several papers spilling out of an opened end.

"Going somewhere Mr. Garwin?" The Professor prompted when Reid passed him.

But Reid ignored him as he stormed out of the door.

It'll be ok Reid

Came Pogue's voice.

Fuck you!

Reid breathed deeply as he exited the heavy school doors. Why couldn't they leave him alone? He turned left and went down Main street. He stopped as he felt something sharp tear through him. He turned to the right and saw Mei staring solemnly at him. He turned away and kept on going.

"He is still in pain." Mei announced. "So am I." Shauna said quietly to herself as she continued with her inventory.

"Hey, watch it!" A voice snapped as something soft collided with him.

Reid lifted his head to give some clumsy fool an angry retort.

His eyes widened in shock. "Amber!" He shouted throwing his arms around a relatively young girl. "You didn't die!" _Wait...wha..._

"Ouch!" He shouted as something stung him in the eyes. "Fuck! What the hell was that for?" He growled. She maced him! Amber maced him!

"Fucking stupid! Putting your arms around me, your lucky I didn't have a gun!"

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." Reid said "using" and clearing his sight. Gods, are they making that stuff stronger now? He just got used to the old formula.

"Well she must be special if you behave like that." She snapped in irritation. "She was." Reid shot back. Then his expression changed. "Say, do you want to have coffee with me?"

The girl's frown did not abate. "Why because I look like some girl you know. What was she a quick fuck? You like dating black chicks or something?!"

A storm of fury arose within him. He stepped closer to her. She raised her arm holding the mace but he grabbed her wrist. "What the fuck, you'd better let me….." "She was more than that!" He held onto her arm for a few moments. He felt tears prickle his eyes. The girl's expression changed. She dropped the cannister. "I'm sorry. You must have loved her a great deal."

Reid let her go. "Do you still want to have that coffee?" She asked. "You would under the circumstances?" Reid seemed surprised. "Why not. I'm new in town. And you're the first person I've met. Might be good to get out some of what you're holding in."

Reid considered her offer. "I don't think I'm ready to do that." He admitted finally. But he could feel some of the anguish disappating within her presence. "Alright, so don't tell me. I'm sure we could talk about something could give me the dirt on this town."

"There's plenty of it." "I brought a shovel." She grinned. Reid returned her smile. "This way my lady." He gestured toward the coffee shop. "My lady?" She scoffed but grinned at him anyway. "Are white boys always like that here?"

Reid let out a laugh. "That's what makes me so special. I'm the only one." "Figures."

"So, you haven't told me your name beautiful." He began slinging an arm around her. "Mmmph!" He grunted when he felt an elbow in his side. "It's Ayesha. And keep your hands where they belong." "Just trying to be friendly."

THE END


End file.
